


[translation] 君名灼我心 Your Name Burnt In My Ceiling

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [38]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Analingus, Angry Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Breakups, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Denial, Divorce, Drug Use, Emotional Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, From Sex to Love, Frot, Hand Jobs, HartCohle - Freeform, I know nothing about the real world only feelings so please forgive me if shit is wrong, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marty POV, Marty ain't straight, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Or Is It?, Past Tense, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard D/s Relationship, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Subdrop, Therapy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex, denial with a capital D, get your shit togeter, lots of fucking, no really, sexual identity crisis, they fuck
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 101,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 在与玛姬和拉斯特闹得不可收拾之后，马蒂发现自己一直在下坠，但不想停止。直到他一头撞上了那个几个月来一直在想念的人。





	1. 一无所有之时 When There's No One Left To Pawn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Name Burnt In My Ceiling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418012) by [theheartbelieves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartbelieves/pseuds/theheartbelieves). 



> 送给zhelaniye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马蒂想要的只有喝酒。但他得到了意外收获。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章里有疑似dubcon的内容，虽然没有实质的性行为，但为保险起见还是说一下，免得道歉。还没到拉斯特和玛姬那个地步，所以我没有在tag上标出来。  
> 如有特别警告我会在每一章前注明。

**第一周**

**==============================================================================**

 

**星期五**

 

马蒂一直讨厌“ _触底_ ”这个词。他觉得这个词是那些太懒惰或太无能，以至意识不到自己正在走下坡路的人找的借口。他以为在滑落到谷底之前还有好长一段路，有足够的时间让人想出对策来。

直到他发现自己正在一直，一直地下坠。

欺骗了玛姬……

被玛姬发现……

玛姬和拉斯特搞上了……

马蒂揍了拉斯特……

马蒂一旦失足，就再也收不住脚。他碰上不少突出的石头，但还是一直在下落，什么也抓不住。因为，下坠本身就够糟了，但那些撞击会更可怕。他了解自己，知道自己总有一天会掉到底，然后用顽固，自毁的恨意做一个小小的坟墓，把自己埋葬在里面。

马蒂在往前走，一步又一步。伤心地看着他的生活流逝，一天又一天，一周又一周，一成不变。他曾认为按部就班的婚姻生活和为人父的日子让人窒息，但现在更糟。他在水里挣扎，注定会没顶。

他再也没什么人可责怪了——他已经把他们都得罪了个遍，或拒之门外——现在他抱着一种病态的好奇，想看看最后到底能坏到什么地步。之后，他发现那些所谓的朋友，到头来只不过是同事和熟人而已。马蒂变得孤身一人，只有自己的凄惨和回忆相伴。

自从越界以来，他已经灌了好几个月的酒。他一直都喝酒，但在过去，那只是周末的社交活动，现在他每晚都泡在不同的酒吧。他终于明白了拉斯特说的，没什么理由不喝。马蒂的确没有任何理由不喝酒，他有无数理由让自己醉得一忘皆空。

他每次都去不同的酒吧，所以不是任何一家的常客。没人来阻止他的自毁行为。马蒂不想被人认出来。在玛姬和拉斯特中间，他觉得自己无所遁形。他们的指责——他们盯着他的眼神——太过犀利，就像一面镜子，马蒂已经看得太久。即使是在六个月之后，他在其中瞥见自己的影子还会感到刺痛。

但残酷又诗意的是，失去了他们，马蒂不知该如何自处。这不止是孤独；再也没有了能控制他的人，还不仅如此……经过短暂的冷静期之后，他试图求助于玛姬，但他已经用光了她的最后一点善意。她已经对他彻底失望，马蒂不会怪她。到了这一步，她根本不在乎他的道歉。他的话没有任何意义。

拉斯特也跟他一刀两断了。在警局停车场那场—— _争执_ 发生几天之后，马蒂去过拉斯特的住处。他想道歉。他需要……该死，他需要听拉斯特的说法。马蒂的义愤烧尽之后，身上的伤痛提醒他自己是多么愚蠢。就在那个时候，他被悔恨淹没了。

拉斯特不是那种会跟别人老婆乱搞的人。拉斯特不是马蒂。在马蒂所有软弱和世俗的地方，拉斯特都远远胜过他。拉斯特看穿了马蒂所有的伎俩，马蒂恨死了这点，直到……一切都 _结束_ 。

知道玛姬和拉斯特是怎么看他的，让他觉得刺痛。马蒂再也没有了会真正 _关注_ 他的人。

警局的伙计们注意他只为了能为他们所用。他每天接触的人都对他熟视无睹，好像他不存在。漫长孤单的车程之后，是空荡荡的公寓，漫长孤单的时光，有时候马蒂觉得自己好像不存在。因此他喝个不停。

他意识到自己是多么悲惨，支离破碎到如此地步，以至于他的记忆已经不是条理清晰的连贯整体，成了闪光灯一闪之下的画面。但他无法自拔。

无法自拔；无法摆脱这可悲的中年魔咒。

可悲的事实是，他再也不知道如何保持清醒。每次他放纵自己的思绪，就会想起过去做过的蠢事。从他的出轨开始，最后总会集中在拉斯特身上，尤其是他们在警局前的冲突——拉斯特避开他的眼神，垂下的肩膀显出羞愧，说出马蒂的名字时带着 _歉意_ 。想起这个马蒂就痛恨自己，这让他无法应付，因此他不顾一切地想让自己忘记。

打击接踵而至。这是他职业生涯中最可怕的艰难时期——一个残酷的声音在他心里说，也许拉斯特是对的：马蒂的成功都归功于那个人。雪上加霜的是，这星期早些时候他收到了文件。玛姬向他提出了离婚。

他已经向玛姬保证了几个月会走法律程序分手；但他拖拖拉拉，觉得还会像上次一样。他错了。

他不知道自己为什么要拖延。在那里他已经什么都不剩了，但和玛姬在一起曾让他觉得安全。虽然他不自在，不快乐……但这段婚姻里有安全。

马蒂只想长醉不醒。如果能同时能干上一炮就再好不过，但现在这方面他好像也受了诅咒。那些在他戴着结婚戒指的时候围在他身边的女人，现在也都离他而去。

这世界肯定有种滑稽的幽默感。

在这种情况下，他最后闯进了城外一个像同性恋酒吧似的地方。漫长的一整天挨家挨户调查之后，没有搭档在旁边，他仍然感觉古怪和失衡，他只想喝一杯。

他选这个地方只是出于心血来潮。这是个周五晚上，已经过了八点。没有任何标识显示这是个同性恋夜店；只在外面有一个红色的霓虹灯店招，简单地写着“ _ **酒吧**_ ”。老实说，马蒂喜欢这招牌。它看起来就像马蒂最近去过的任何一个破地方：低矮，昏暗，散发着霉味。直到在吧台边坐下，要了酒，马蒂才注意到这地方挤满了男人——只有男人。

 _操_ ，他想，往周围看了一眼。空地上有些男人在随着乡村流行歌曲跳舞。 _你可真行啊，警探_ 。

但他已经向吧台后面那个一身飞车党打扮，长得像个长胡子的山姆▪艾略特似的伙计要了一高杯的啤酒。好吧，喝完这杯他就去找下一家酒吧；可以找个漂亮姑娘调调情，如果够幸运——而且她也醉得够呛——他还能捡份大礼呢。

“逍遥骑士”①在一个冷藏过的大杯里倒满了啤酒，砰地一声把它放在马蒂面前。泡沫晃出了杯沿，从杯子上流下来，在破旧的木吧台上留下一圈水渍。

或者马蒂可以在这儿呆下去。他感到一种开始步入中年的深入骨髓的疲惫 。再说他觉得自己不会被拒绝——他也 _愿意_ 被人拒绝。至少在这儿，他可以不被打扰，甚至放逐自己。马蒂知道，在这个群体中他有种特别的吸引力。

倒不是说马蒂排斥同性恋。该死，早在橄榄球训练营的时候他就和几个小子搞过。在选择有限的情况下，这是免不了的。但……他觉得那都是幼稚的玩意。你长大了，遇上一个好女孩，结了婚，有了孩子，就该把那些扔到脑后。马蒂不认为自己会想念那个。他才不会呢。

有时候他仍会注意男人——既有赞赏，又有吸引，让他迷惑，但他既没有时间也没有意愿去分辨。也许只不过是那些日子更衣室里疯狂手活的残留——但那并不意味着现在他还想那么做，更别说去干另一个男人了。

想到这个，马蒂做了个鬼脸。他喝光了第一杯啤酒，打量着周围的顾客。他们多数是那些常见的类型，那种南方“好小子”。就是说，他们看起来跟他一样：血气方刚，牛仔裤和格子衬衫，摆出一副牛仔派头。他说不出自己是否觉得惊讶。他以为自己对同性恋男人是什么样应该有种特定的印象。

不管怎样，他们都不是马蒂喜欢的类型。酒保悄悄出现在他身后，拿走了他的空杯子。

“再来一杯？”那声音很年轻，但低沉，充满个性。

马蒂在圆凳上转了个身对着他。他想结账，但——那年轻人在对他微笑，他有一对酒窝，皮肤苍白，颧骨瘦削，眼神温暖。 _哦_ ……这不是他刚才点单的那个酒保。

“呃……好吧，再来杯啤酒。”马蒂盯着他，但那个年轻人好像没注意。他转身拿了个干净杯子。“还有一杯威士忌。”

对方给他上了啤酒和威士忌，还挑逗地挤了挤眼。马蒂觉得自己脸红了。他肯定注意到了。

虽然这年轻人只是为了赚小费，但他 _绝对_ 有那个意思。马蒂能感觉到调情是不是认真的。

马蒂喝了一大口威士忌，觉得胸口火辣辣的，他做了个怪相，然后又转回身看着房间。不能表现得太明显。放松的感觉开始传遍他的四肢，马蒂愉悦地考虑起这个酒保来。马蒂已经很久没有释放过了。贝丝是最后一个，之后就把他踢到一边；他猜当妻子离开他的时候，他的吸引力也消失了。

马蒂绝对有喜欢的类型。除了 _狂野_ ，他喜欢漂亮的，天，这孩子真 _漂亮_ 。他知道自己只有胆子看，但冰凉的啤酒让他有了醉意。也许，今晚只饱眼福就够好了。

马蒂从吧台转过身，好像在巡视这间屋子，但他其实在用眼角偷瞟。那年轻人有棕色的卷发，乱糟糟地垂在前额。他招待顾客的时候得不停地用手腕把头发拂到后面。

他喜欢卖弄风情——马蒂见过的多数酒保都这样——但并不明显；殷勤，迷人，但不过分。马蒂打赌他在这儿赚走了大把的小费。他看得越久，就越觉得熟悉。

直到那个年轻人在工作中间放松一下，靠着吧台后面的栏杆歇息的时候，马蒂才忽然想起他让自己想起了谁：更年轻，更苍白，更柔和，但绝对像 _他_ 。马蒂的思想飘向那个人。威士忌开始起了作用，削弱了他的自控。

马蒂想起几个月前他敲响那人的门；用力砸，求他开门。即便他们已经不是搭档，他仍然如此害怕失去他。

他记得用备用钥匙开了门，希望会有争吵，喊叫，愤怒；什么都行，只要不是面前冰冷的寂静。那个斯巴达式的地方更空旷了。书堆在一个角落，床垫靠在墙上。还有些盒子和一个铁箱……

马蒂留下了那些东西，把它们带回自己那个可怜的单身汉小窝，希望那人会回来取。但六个月过去了，它们已经积满了灰。马蒂的记忆毫不留情。他终于承认，自己想着 _拉斯特_ 。

“我从没见过你，”他背后传来一个声音。马蒂回头。是那个可爱的酒保。他从圆凳上转过身。那个年轻人把手从吧台上伸过来。“我叫克兰西。”

马蒂握了握他的手，那孩子棕色的眼睛这么专注，让他有点惊讶。那双眼睛驱散了关于拉斯特的回忆。拉斯特的目光从没这么温暖。

“就是克拉伦斯？”他问。“这名字对年轻人来说挺老派啊。”

克兰西做了个鬼脸，马蒂暗骂自己。干吗要出言不逊？

“我喜欢老派。”克兰西说，意味深长地向吧台弯下身，“你叫什么，老头？”

 _好一个回击_ 。

“马蒂，很高兴认识你。”他意识到自己的手还握着对方的，赶紧缩回手。

“觉得不好意思？”克兰西打趣。

“我是直的。”马蒂躲开他的眼睛，摆弄着自己的啤酒。

“可惜，”马蒂一抬眼，发现克兰西的眼神明白地表示他不信马蒂的话。他们都笑了。他喜欢这孩子。对这句玩笑他耸耸肩，做了个 _爱信不信_ 的表情。

“好吧，克兰西，再给我来一杯。”他举起自己的酒瓶。他觉得自己可以在这儿呆一阵子。他也没有其他地方可去。

克兰西高兴地给他端上一杯，马蒂也很乐意再喝一轮。妈的，也许今晚他能冒一把险，而不只是饱饱眼福；全心全意扎进这场中年危机。

但接下来马蒂瞥了一眼周围的人，呆住了——他看见一个人在远处的墙边靠着，那身影一下子从人群中跃入眼帘。

 _不_ ，他想。 _这不可能_ 。

一定是种暗示的魔力。也许那是——

世界静止了。他感到眩晕，失衡。无论在什么地方，马蒂都能认出他来：浅棕色的短发乱蓬蓬地竖着，锐利的颧骨说明他吃得太少，慵懒的眼睛，颜色像暴风雨的天空。他在看着马蒂，低着头，抬眼瞪着他。

拉斯特。

 _拉斯特_ 。

是他。

 _他_ 。他盯着马蒂。屋里的空气好像被抽光了，酒精制造出来的愉悦一扫而空。

他好像忽然回到了六个月前：去了拉斯特的住所，破门而入，在屋里走来走去，一间接一间，寂静在耳中呼啸，意识到拉斯特已经离开了。

六个月前，马蒂还盼着拉斯特会回来。他觉得自己能找到他。

马蒂从圆凳上站了起来，没意识到自己已经做了决定。

“你——去哪儿？——”克兰西问，但忽然之间这已经不重要了。除了找到拉斯特，其他都不重要。他咕哝着说马上回来。

他和拉斯特之间人群拥挤，但马蒂就算闭上眼睛也能感觉到他。他用了七年时间感觉他的存在。拉斯特转过身向酒吧后面走去。他的视线一离开马蒂，屋里的空气就回来了，喧闹声也随之而来。马蒂挤过那些陌生人，用身体开出一条路。他醉了，踉踉跄跄，但他不会让拉斯特跑掉。再跑一次。

他跟着拉斯特走进一扇滑动门，到了后面的走廊。这里有厕所，仓库，办公室……但没有拉斯特的踪影。他闯进了男厕所——没有人。

“ _操_ ——”他还没骂出声，就被背上的一推截断了。马蒂踉跄了一下，扶住肮脏的洗手池，猛地转过身。他觉得天旋地转。“拉斯特……”

“妈的，这辈子就闭一次嘴，马蒂，”拉斯特咝咝地说。从近处看，他一脸凶相，好像喝得太多，睡得太少。瘦削，憔悴，显得脆弱又紧张。拉斯特把厕所的门锁上了，靠在上面，和马蒂保持着距离。“你来这里干吗？”

“我——我来喝一杯。”马蒂结结巴巴地说，见到拉斯特的震惊还让他头晕。拉斯特声音凶狠，半是低吼，半是嘲笑。

“见你的鬼，什么时候开始来gay吧喝酒了？”他的嗓音和质疑像一把刀刺中了马蒂，他缩了一下。

“我不是有意——”马蒂吸了口气，站直身体。他不该忍受这个。“嘿，操你，伙计，你又是从几时开始的，嗯？”

“我一直跟男人搞，”拉斯特面无表情，抱着胳膊，对马蒂摆出一副恼人的扑克牌脸。“没想到你也有兴趣。”

“那今天对我们俩都是曝光的日子了。”马蒂回击，但脸红了，他的勇气烟消云散。他还没法面对拉斯特的怒气，被打得措手不及。“我不知道这是gay吧……”

拉斯特离开了那扇门，向他走过来。他的眼里有血丝，马蒂敢打赌他一定嗑高了。但他又有什么资格评判；他也醉了——醉得口齿不清，昏天黑地，觉得周围的一切遥远又不真实。马蒂撑着洗手台，准备应战，但希望情况还不至于到这一步。

出于某种原因，他不认为他的前搭档会使用暴力，但当对方逼进他的空间，动作中还是带着某种黑暗的东西，像只掠食动物。

“我来这儿就是干这个的， _马丁_ 。我来这里就是为了找个人 _操_ ……如果你也是为这个来的……你知道那句话怎么说的：一石二鸟——”拉斯特的食指戳上了马蒂的胸口。马蒂挡开他，拉斯特突然动了手。

他抓住马蒂的手腕，无情地一拧。眨眼工夫，马蒂就被转了个圈，紧紧锁住，胯骨被拉斯特压在洗手台边上，很疼。他想动也动不了，胳膊剧痛，恐惧在脑中拉响警报。

“妈的放开我！”他喊。“我不想伤到——”

“伤到我？你以为你能做到？你以为能有机会对付我，马蒂？在那个该死的停车场你冲过来的时候，我一秒钟就能把你放倒。我 _让_ 你揍了好几下。”拉斯特迫使他弯下身，在他耳边低吼。“你说什么？我能操你，马蒂。我们可以假装你没有选择，安抚一下你的直男感情。你喜欢那样？我一直奇怪那些姑娘干吗为你抓狂，在我看起来，你可没什么特别的。”

“别胡扯了，拉斯特。”马蒂警告，但他的声音轻得像喘气。他呼吸急促，上气不接下气。他知道拉斯特绝不会……但听到这些威胁还是让他心跳如鼓，头晕目眩。

“得有人让你知道你想要的是什么，”拉斯特哑着嗓子小声说，用胯一顶，见鬼——拉斯特硬了，他的硬挺磨着马蒂的屁股。

马蒂咕哝着，绝望地挣扎。他的肩膀疼得快断了，但疼痛还是次要的，因为有什么在他的小腹里拉扯，尖锐而火热。拉斯特戳刺着他。马蒂的股沟摩擦着洗手台的边缘。那不是疼痛，也不是快感，而是二者皆有，混合着火热的屈辱。

这是种深切的不适感，因为马蒂希望自己感到的是愤怒，而不是……不管是什么，这种翻滚在他腹中的感觉。

“来啊，求你——拉斯特——”血冲上他的脸，他把额头抵着洗手池上裂缝的瓷砖，努力不去做出反应，但他的身体不受控制。拉斯特再次贴着他动作的时候，马蒂往后挺动，抵抗着。拉斯特轻声笑起来，声音幽暗而愉悦。

“我能就这么操你。你会让我干。你 _想_ 要我干。”

马蒂无法控制自己。他颤抖起来。那不是真的。他的感觉太复杂，太窘迫，不是 _欲望_ ，但上帝啊，他会让拉斯特……会让他在这里操他，就是现在。

他活该。

拉斯特的手在马蒂的臀上移动，摸上他的皮带。这次马蒂再也忍不住了。拉斯特长长的手指摆弄着他的皮带扣，马蒂的喉中立刻发出一声噎住的呻吟。

“让我听你说出来，马蒂。让我操你。”拉斯特摇晃着他。“我要听你求我。”

一只手探进马蒂的裆部，差一点就能碰到他的性器——已经迷惑地半硬了；肾上腺素让他勃起，但反应就像情欲一样热烈。马蒂醉了，而且他已经有半年没干过。他想要这个——又硬又快，他如此渴望释放，简直喘不过气来。

“拉斯特，求你……”他并不清楚自己想要什么，但他不能这样下去，被吊在边缘上，痛苦难耐。“求你……”

拉斯特俯下身，胸部贴上马蒂的后背。马蒂感到拉斯特瘦削的身体压着他，像钢铁一样无情。他抬起眼睛，能看到镜子里的拉斯特。

“我干吗要操一个像你这样的可怜虫？”他在马蒂耳边扔下一句，然后很快地后退。他的声音满是鄙视，但他的脸——马蒂只能移开视线，因为那和他的语调完全不配。这种对比如此不协调，马蒂简直不知该如何形容那种表情。

门锁咔嗒一响，拉斯特忽然离开了。他不用看也知道。某种生气和能量从这间屋里消失了，留下马蒂一个人，浑身麻木。

马蒂动不了。他的思想还在追随着拉斯特。不知道是因为失去了拉斯特的体温，还是因为震惊，他开始发抖。他用软弱无力的胳膊把自己撑起来，从洗手池上面那个满是灰尘的镜子里看着自己。他看起来苍白，惊恐。他差点认不出自己了。

他恐惧。他 _害怕_ 。发生了什么事？

他必须离开这里。

他摇摇晃晃地从厕所出去，用走廊里的付费电话叫了一辆出租车，在旁边等着，因为他怕自己的腿支持不住。他偷偷从员工出口溜出去，站在黑暗里，呼吸着腐烂的卷心菜和凉下来的柏油路面的气味。水泥开裂的地方有一片裸露的土地，棚屋和防风围栏投下黑色的剪影。

夜气抚慰着他发烫的皮肤。他觉得一阵茫然，往后抬了抬头，摇晃了两步；他失去了平衡——无论是字面意义还是比喻说法。星星在他头上闪闪烁烁。他让自己陷入麻木，什么都不去想，直到出租车出现，咯咯地轧过砂石地面。这声音把他拉回现实。

他好不容易找回神志，爬进出租车后座，嘟囔着说了地址。他等着那些愤怒、被侵犯、被出卖的感觉在胸中炸开。他会欢迎那些感觉，来赶走屈辱的寒意。但让他温暖起来的并不是他的怒气。他的大脑重放着刚才发生的事情。

有些锐利，急切的东西在他的小腹下面涌动。

 _操_ 。

现在他已经清醒多了，意识到他的勃起并不只是因为预感到危险的兴奋。而同时，他仍然醉得不轻，仍然想着那件事，对它作出反应。他心里清楚，自己应该抓狂的，但一进自家的前门，他就把手伸进裤子里，开始撸动自己。

马蒂想着拉斯特双臂的力量；轻而易举就把他钉在原地；拉斯特的热力——身体，呼吸，眼睛；他的硬挺抵着马蒂的臀……

马蒂不愿去想这些。他的意识想躲开那些想法，但他的身体又一次自行其是；它知道想要什么。

如果被一根阴茎顶着，没有衣服，只有肌肤相贴，会是什么感觉？

这念头并不算讨厌——只是让他不舒服；他的反应不温不火——但之后马蒂想象如果拉斯特在那个厕所里操了他会怎么样：拉斯特的性器在马蒂的臀缝中间滑动；拉斯特把他按倒，不是出于愤怒，而是出于热情；拉斯特操了他，因为他们彼此需要……

马蒂猛烈地射了出来，弓起后背，用头撞着前厅的墙。

他站着喘了好一阵子，精液在手上变干了，他的大脑终于反应过来一小时前发生了什么。他找到了拉斯特。而拉斯特——干了什么？他想操他？威胁他？攻击他？是的，他都做了。

而他想要。 _上帝_ ，他想要。

他用衬衣擦干手，大脑终于平静下来，迫不及待地想去睡觉。我还没清醒，他想。到早晨他就会恢复正常，然后就可以像对过去无数次醉酒后犯下的奇怪错误一样，把这些一笔勾销。他不一定非要面对这件事的后果。他再也不会见到拉斯特——想到这个他的心就揪紧了——因此一切都没关系。

今晚之后，马蒂终于明白在他们打架之后几个星期自己找不到他的原因是因为他不希望自己被找到，尤其是被马蒂。

马蒂摇摇晃晃地去卧室，边走边把衣服剥掉。到早上他再应付。他只是醉了，时间太晚。黎明之前，一切似乎都黑暗无比，他提醒自己，然后一头扎到床上。

到早上，他再去应付所有这些事。

马蒂快坠入梦乡的时候，他忽然想了起来：在那个火热的时刻，那个马蒂无法名状的表情是悲伤。拉斯特看起来很悲伤。

 

 

① easyrider: “逍遥骑士” ，出自1969年讲述飞车党生活的同名电影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章标题来自Black Motorcycle Club的歌Beat the Devil’s Tattoo。  
> 参考：  
> 克兰西的形象基于Bryan Dechart  
> 飞车党酒保的形象来自Sam Elliot和Clancy Brown（没错，克兰西的名字就是来自这个，都怪底特律）


	2. 碰上那个你曾远离的人 Throw The Man You Used To Be Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马蒂认为已经结束了，他已经把拉斯特扔在脑后。嘿，他错了。

**星期六**

 

天刚亮他就打车回到了酒吧。白天——或是从清醒的眼光来看——这里看起来完全不一样。尽管如此，他觉得这里仍然不像个同性恋酒吧。

他的车还留在原地，像个哨兵似的孤零零地停在黑色柏油路上。马蒂觉得糟糕的感觉又复活了。他喝得太多，发生了太多事。他揉着脖子，手腕和肩膀刺痛，让他又想起那件事来。

他喝得不够多，还忘不掉它，而且他不确定自己是不是还想回忆起干过的事。或者应该说，差点发生在他身上的事……

他整夜都断断续续地梦见自己被压倒，非常无助，在梦里，他乞求着，而拉斯特——虽然看不见，但马蒂知道是他——给了他想要的。醒来的时候他又硬又疼，只靠着固执的原则才能忽视这个事实。他不想要这个，尤其是从拉斯特那里。

他缩了一下，摇摇头，走向他的车。他只想回家去，睡一整天。走到车边，他能看见酒吧后面。昨天晚上他以为是个棚子的地方原来是一座小平房，但那不是让他忽然停住的原因。

是它旁边的一辆红色皮卡，被建筑挡住了一部分，但还没完全被挡住，让他看见了那个左边的破尾灯。

马蒂心跳加速，脑袋里像有个锤子在敲，但他已经向那房子走过去，好像两脚不听使唤。马蒂觉得自己灵魂出窍了，失去了控制。他不想去敲那扇油漆剥落的褪色的门，但他还是看着自己伸出了手。该死，他觉得自己简直像在梦游。

三下刺耳的敲门声在空荡荡的房里回响。

他忽然一阵慌张。时间太早了。他还不确定这里是不是拉斯特的住处。即使拉斯特住在这里，而且不在乎被吵醒，他也 _不会_ 想见他。这点昨天晚上马蒂已经很清楚了。

安静了好一阵，马蒂开始放下心来。

门里的锁咔嗒一响。 _操_ ，太晚了。门开了一条缝，露出一只满是血丝的蓝眼睛，然后拉斯特出现了。他看起来苍白，憔悴，穿着一件破旧的T恤和睡裤。看到他，马蒂的心揪紧了。他花了这么长时间找他，现在他找到了，但他知道自己无法利用这个机会和他谈，甚至道歉。

“马蒂，”拉斯特咕哝着，慢慢地上下打量他。马蒂从那张没有表情的脸上什么也看不出来。至少他的声音没有敌意。也没有惊讶。那里面没有任何情绪，不知怎的，这感觉更糟了。

“你在这儿，”马蒂含糊地说，吃惊地喘着气，他讨厌自己这样。他找到拉斯特简直像个奇迹，虽然这事发生得如此不合常理。

“嗯，”拉斯特挑了下眉毛。窘迫让马蒂红了脸。他真希望能表达出自己的感觉：严肃认真，意味深长。“你也是。”

他们站着，沉默得越久，越让人不舒服。马蒂能感到拉斯特注视他。至于他自己，只能死盯着拉斯特的肩膀。他眼里有一滴小小的泪，他把注意力集中在上面。透过它能看到拉斯特苍白皮肤上的一颗痔。

“你他妈来干吗，马蒂？”拉斯特问，打破了尴尬的沉默。

马蒂没有回答——他 _不能_ 。他如何能向一个中间名是虚无主义者的人解释，这简直像命运的安排？因此他只是耸了耸肩。这个简单的动作包含了这么多意义，马蒂都没法说出来。

拉斯特终于叹了口气，往后退了一步，把门完全打开。“如果你打定主意要来打扰我，就进来说清楚你想干吗。你把好好的周末都搅了。”

拉斯特从他身边走开，让马蒂关上门。这地方里面比外面看上去要小——只能勉强算得上一座房子。前面的房间是起居室兼厨房。墙上有仿木镶板。地板的一半铺着漆布；另一半铺着肮脏的破旧地毯。角落里有一台小小的电视和一个巨大的天线架。整个屋子散发着酒气和霉味。这里和拉斯特之前的住处相比简直是天差地别，非常说明问题——那是该死的抑郁和消沉。

门边上有一排鞋子。出于长期以来的习惯，马蒂脱了自己的运动鞋，把它整齐地摆在拉斯特的靴子旁边。

拉斯特消失在正对着前门的一扇门里。马蒂从那里面看见对方倒在地上放着的床垫上。马蒂走到门口，靠着门把手。这间屋子让他立刻想起拉斯特之前的住处：墙边堆着的书，床头上的十字架，之外别无他物。

拉斯特举着一本书，眼睛胶着在书页上。他明确地表示马蒂打扰了他。不用表演这出哑剧马蒂也知道，但他觉得自己活该。

拉斯特没有看他，拖长了声音干巴巴地开口。“那……你大驾光临，有何见教？”

“我不知道你住这儿。我——我看见你的车……”

“猜到了。我该把它停到后面去。”拉斯特翻了一页书。“活到老，学到老……”

听到这话，马蒂眯起眼。如果拉斯特已经想到这种可能，为什么他不把那东西开走？他不知该说什么。“我……我想见你。”

“你会不会碰巧想到——就算发现了我的车，可真了不起——我可能不想见你？”拉斯特把脸转向马蒂。马蒂心里升起一股怒气，但他忍住了。

“其实是的。我想过好多次，就从……”马蒂打住了。这些不用说出来，但已经晚了。“操，拉斯特，我找了你 _几个星期_ 。我——”

他想说 _我担心你_ 。他还在担心拉斯特。

“我知道。”拉斯特冷淡地说，眼睛半闭，难以捉摸。“听说你在打听我。”

“听谁说的？”马蒂觉得嘴发干。他努力把话说得缓和些。拉斯特不回答，仍旧懒洋洋地看着马蒂。他喉咙发紧，但继续说下去。“那为什么变了？昨晚的事？”

“别小题大做。我没想到你会在这儿——”拉斯特的表情变了，眯起眼睛。马蒂努力不让自己在他冷酷的审视下手足无措。“不管怎样，你到底来干吗？”

拉斯特把打开的书放在胸口上。上帝，他很瘦——太瘦了。马蒂能看见他突出的胯骨和锐利的锁骨。他意识到自己在盯着他看，但他忍不住——在昨晚的事之后。这身体曾紧贴着他。拉斯特曾想要……

“你真绝望到这个地步了，哈特？昨晚我对你干了那些之后，你还要爬回来？”马蒂痛恨拉斯特总能看穿他。“这酒吧里一半的人都会给你吹箫。操，克兰西好像特别喜欢你。或许之后还会抱抱你；给你做早饭——”

“拉斯特……”马蒂咝咝地说。他觉得挫败。无论拉斯特对他怎么辱骂，他都活该，但这话还是刺痛了他。“我不想……不想要…… _那个_ 。”

“你操过男人吗，马蒂？有没有让一个男人——或姑娘——痛痛快快地操过？”拉斯特用胳膊肘撑起自己。书滑到了膝盖上。“不，马丁▪哈特不会那么干。他太 _直_ 了，不会干这种——”

马蒂想起有几个晚上他喝醉的时候，会让姑娘用手指捅他的屁股——他从来没胆子让玛姬做这个——他脸红了。拉斯特打住了话头，还张着嘴。

拉斯特舔了舔嘴。马蒂把眼睛转开了。“ _操啊_ ，看来我还没那么了解你。”

“不，我……还没有，”拉斯特已经看出来了，他无法否认，但他不能承认自己喜欢——爱死了那个。他知道自己已经满脸通红，所以只能吞吞吐吐地说出来。“我知道我会喜欢，我只是……”

他伸开手，尴尬地做了个手势，没说话。他迫使自己对上拉斯特的目光。他不知道自己在等什么，但他的确在等待拉斯特发出的暗示。

“你觉得我想跟你上床，哈特？”拉斯特的声音像一把刀。

拉斯特坐起来，把书放在地上，他明显地勃起了。马蒂转开目光，又看回来。他不知道该往哪里看——实际上，他知道该往哪里看；他很清楚他想看。他不想要这种欲望。他觉得腹部下面的紧张又回来了——不是情欲；还没到那一步，但已经蠢蠢欲动——而这次他已经无法用醉酒作借口。

他用眼睛锁定拉斯特。他们或许没有喝醉，但好像回到了那个该死的厕所，好像一秒钟都没有流逝。马蒂好像还被压在那个洗手池上。

“昨晚……”马蒂的嘴干得要命，声音微弱又沙哑。天啊，或许他还没清醒。他到底在说什么？“我会让你——”

拉斯特隔着裤子摸上自己。马蒂的性器也 _绝不是无动于衷_ 。对这个事实他已经不再惊讶。虽然很迷惑；他还是非常迷惑。

“如果——如果我要求？”马蒂小声问，说得又快又含糊。他发现自己站直了。

拉斯特靠回床上，隔着睡裤撸动自己，打量着马蒂。“我嗑高了，谁知道呢……也许吧。我真的想操你。”

这句话结果了他。马蒂忽然硬了，快得让他头晕。拉斯特的目光跳到他的胯下，没逃过他的眼睛。拉斯特咧嘴一笑，慢慢地跪坐起来，像只掠食动物。 _操_ ，他的动作真性感。

_从什么时候开始，他眼中的拉斯特变得性感了？_

“现在就求我。”拉斯特的眼睛半闭，变得幽暗了。即便像现在这个样子——身体瘦削，短发乱糟糟的，眼睛下面有黑眼圈——马蒂还是想触摸他。

马蒂看着拉斯特——很长时间以来第一次 _认真地看_ ——对方的样子并没有激起他的欲望。只让他感到悲伤，悔恨，还有一种他几乎认不出的温柔的痛楚。那不是让他渴望的情欲……而是某种更难以名状的东西。

他摇摇头，但离开了那扇门，向床走过去。拉斯特向马蒂伸出手。

马蒂拉住了它。

他被猛地拉倒在床垫上。膝盖深深陷下去，破旧的弹簧在他的重压下咯咯响。他差点倒在拉斯特身上。惯性让他们面对面地压在一起。他脸上感到拉斯特热乎乎的呼吸，突然又亲密。这种感觉非常…… _有趣_ 。

事情肯定会变成这样，因为几个月来他都在不停地想着拉斯特——担忧和负疚感在他心里搅成一图。他不禁屈服于本能的引导，低头去吻他。这不是出于欲望。

拉斯特转开了脸，马蒂的嘴唇蹭过他的面颊。

“别把事情弄复杂了，”拉斯特喃喃地说，尽管他的嘴唇擦着马蒂的下巴，呼吸吹上他的皮肤。他身上很热，几乎像在发烧。他显然没有好好照顾自己。马蒂伸手去摸拉斯特汗衫的边——他要看自己造成的损伤，他要记下所有需要道歉的事——但拉斯特挡开了他的手。

“转身，”拉斯特命令，声音粗鲁，发颤。让马蒂的脊骨一阵颤抖—— _操，好的。是的，他想要_ ——即使拉斯特把马蒂推开，迫使他转过身去，用四肢支撑自己。

拉斯特应该这样对他。多年来马蒂一直在和拉斯特的每个行动作对，屈服是更好的选择。他要偿还他的错误，无论拉斯特想做什么，他都活该。

拉斯特伸手解开马蒂的牛仔裤，关节擦过他开始胀大的性器。

“现在我明白了，你为什么这么着急。”拉斯特轻笑，声音冷酷，带着威胁。他粗鲁地扯下马蒂的长裤和内裤，只露出屁股，马蒂的硬挺还被箍着，很难受。

马蒂觉得自己暴露无遗——他想让拉斯特停下——这时拉斯特把手伸进他的衬衫，抚上他的后背。他的触摸柔和，但坚决有力，让马蒂不能动弹。

“可以吗？”拉斯特问，语气变得完全不同了；漫不经心，好像他们只是在闲聊，而不是在…… _干这个_ 。

马蒂能做的只有点头。他已经失去了说话的能力。一阵沙沙的声音，好像拉斯特正在被子里翻找什么，然后他越过马蒂，伸手去床边的地上拿东西。他的硬挺摩擦着马蒂的大腿，中间只隔着他破旧的裤子。

“操……”马蒂喘着气。过一百万年他也不会相信——

拉斯特又缩回来。马蒂瞥见他手里的安全套。马蒂忽然意识到他们在干什么，他应该让自己冷静，但正相反，他觉得下身的热力越来越强。在他后面有些响动，马蒂想回头看，但他强迫自己待着不动，眼睛死盯着肮脏的床铺。

他怕如果看了，自己会退缩。他的动摇不定让他害怕，但一种不顾一切的鲁莽——就像他已经持续了好几个月的那种挑衅和自毁式的下坠，让他头晕目眩——促使他继续下去。这毫无逻辑可言，但他已经完完全全投入其中。

一声塑胶的轻响，拉斯特戴上了安全套。塑料尖锐的响声。然后是被润滑过的手指，冰凉滑腻，伸进他的臀缝。意外的温度让他一缩；他震惊地意识到，那是 _拉斯特▪科尔_ 的手指。拉斯特用拇指摩擦着他的穴口，又快又稳地画着圈，他从喉咙里惊讶地轻哼了一声。

然后触摸离开了，拉斯特的手开始给马蒂扩张。马蒂想扭动身体。他能感到拉斯特的 _凝视_ ，简直像有实体的东西一样，让他觉得脆弱又不舒服。想到自己被拉斯特这样看着让他的性器兴奋。他觉得屈辱，同时却欲火中烧。

拉斯特靠得更近，用膝盖把马蒂的大腿分开。马蒂很惊讶自己竟然服从了，一声也没抱怨。他应该抵抗——正常情况下他会的。多可笑。正常。马蒂再也想不到像眼下这么远离正常的情况了。

拉斯特俯下身，用他润滑过的阴茎顶端顶着马蒂的穴口。马蒂的呻吟变成了一声窒息，绝望的呜咽。他想起拉斯特如何在酒吧把他压倒。他想象着如果他们在厕所干这个……

“马蒂……”拉斯特嘎声说，一边推挤着，逗弄着他。“告诉我实话。你想着这个自慰过？”

马蒂低下头，闭上眼睛，他太窘了，没法回答。拉斯特已经让他四肢着地，几乎喘不过气，难道这还不够？他不想承认他实际上已经看穿了马蒂。拉斯特又重复了先前的姿势，抚摸着马蒂的脊骨。他的手按在马蒂的肩胛骨中间。

然后他停止了动作。马蒂没法应付这个。他想往后挺动。拉斯特保持着原来的姿势，但后退了。他用力按住马蒂的背，把他的脸压进床垫。

“如果你这么想要，就回答我。”拉斯特命令他，说得很快。

“是的。”马蒂恨恨地嘶声说。

_操你，他想。操你，混蛋。_

他恨拉斯特对他有如此难以理解的掌控力；恨他就这么离开他，把他扔在自我厌恶的泥潭里煎熬。

“是的，”他重复，“我忍不住，非得撸出来不可。现在就操我——”

拉斯特空着的手抓住马蒂的屁股，那种压力忽然变得难以忍受；他觉得 _好疼_ 。马蒂呻吟着，把脸埋进床单里。他需要放松，但是天哪！拉斯特比几根手指大多了。马蒂吸了口气，然后呼气，再吸气……但那种压力还在增长，扩张。拉斯特从来都让人难以适应。

然后，拉斯特的胯靠上了他的臀。

以他有限的经验来说，这一点也不像他想象的那样。 _好疼_ 。马蒂把额头顶着床垫，手抓紧了床单。他忽然意识到处处都是拉斯特的味道——“好彩”香烟，酒气和汗味。他记得这味道。他永远忘不了。他深吸了口气。不知怎的，那让他放松了些。

拉斯特俯在马蒂身上，用鼻子蹭着他衬衫的领子。马蒂偏过头让拉斯特更方便点。作为奖励，拉斯特重重地咬了他的肩膀。  
，  
“操！”马蒂喘着气，这时发生了几件事：拉斯特抓住他的臀，又往里推进了少许；拉斯特的手不再按住马蒂，而是环住他，伸进他的裤子，握住他软绵绵的阴茎；他认真地舔着刚才咬过的地方。那简直算得上温柔——拉斯特的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，手轻轻撸动他。马蒂觉得整个人被他拥抱着。

这种对比——忽然从粗暴转向温柔——让他眩晕。

“嗯，好……”马蒂咕哝着，觉得性欲又被挑了起来。

“我要操你，我们俩都得泻泻火——”拉斯特紧抓着他的臀，力气大得留下了淤青，但他贴着马蒂的脖子用力喘息的感觉足够补偿他了。这分散了马蒂的注意力，拉斯特浅戳进他屁股的感觉也不那么疼了。“之后别再让我再看见你。”

马蒂几乎没怎么注意听。但拉斯特的话足够明白，让他觉得一阵刺痛。但之后拉斯特退出去，开始真正地抽插——缓慢的一次；让马蒂呜咽出声——直到他再次整个没入。马蒂的感官错乱了，疼痛和快感在皮肤下爆开，一直冲上大脑，让他颤抖不已。

“ _妈的_ ，”马蒂咕哝着，整个陷进床垫里，呻吟出声。拉斯特也同样，用胯碾磨着他。

“操——真的……好疼，”马蒂说，尽管这样，他还是用力往后挺，拱起身体迎向拉斯特。

“疼吗？”拉斯特问。他粗手粗脚地拉下马蒂的裤子，把他的硬挺解放出来。然后把它握住，用缓慢，流连的动作从底撸到头。马蒂都不记得自己又硬了。“没骗我吧。不过我会给你点时间。”

拉斯特的手很轻；一只手继续慢慢地撸动他，另一只手在到处游移——从马蒂的体侧移到他的脖子，滑进他的头发。这个动作把马蒂的衬衫推得更高。拉斯特的手一刻不停，几乎像在催眠。马蒂觉得自己的意识离开了身体，好像在漂浮。他叹了口气，闭上眼睛。

他还是觉得被充满着，满得不可思议，但被扩张的感觉没那么疼了，而且更……他说不出是什么感觉，但那还不够。不该停着不动；角度也不对。马蒂把身体抬高了一点，往后靠上拉斯特。拉斯特吐出一口气，让马蒂暗笑起来，但片刻之后他就失去了让人惊讶的优势。拉斯特用一个流畅的动作顶进来，然后 _哦！_ ——马蒂都被自己的叫声吓到了。

拉斯特摩擦着他体内的那个地方，让他想起年轻时候那些被威士忌模糊的马虎草率的口交，那些爱冒险的女友和年轻幼稚的不知羞耻——但 _这_ ……

这一次，当拉斯特顶进来的时候，马蒂往后挺动，迎向他。这感觉仍然很疼，仍然让他的大脑无法应付，但这次角度不一样，拉斯特的动作很小心。马蒂的勃起硬得要命，简直让他疼痛。他去摸拉斯特的手，失去了平衡，只能笨拙地用肩膀撑住自己。他把拉斯特的手推开，他不需要它。

“操我，”他低吼，用胳膊撑住自己。拉斯特什么也没说，只是用胯更猛烈地冲撞着他。“ _哦上帝_ ……”

马蒂伸手向前，让自己保持平衡，拉斯特的动作变成了一种快速，激烈，稳定的节奏。拉斯特的每一次抽出和插入，都会在他的脊骨底部激起快感的火花，聚合成巨大的能量，马蒂从来没有过这种感觉。

“操……马蒂——我——”拉斯特咕哝着，“快到了。”

“嗯——我觉得——”马蒂说不清他的感觉，好像到了一个顶点。他希望刚才没有阻止拉斯特撸他。他还 _需要_ ……他发出了一声沮丧的呻吟。

然后拉斯特停下了，忽然退了出去。

“操操 _操_ ，拉斯特，你个混蛋，别停——”马蒂绝望地——只能说是辗转扭动——想继续摩擦拉斯特的阴茎。拉斯特把他按在原地，这只让马蒂更加绝望。

拉斯特的手指又抚上马蒂的脊骨，握住他的后颈。他的拇指摩挲着马蒂的耳朵后面。在让人心脏停跳的一瞬间，拉斯特在他的脊背顶端吻了一下。一种无法名状的感觉让马蒂的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。

“求你——”他乞求着。“拉斯特，求你……摸我。”

拉斯特照做了，他的手从马蒂的脖子上滑下来，环绕住他，同时顺滑地推回他体内。那只在他臀上掐出淤青的手搂住他的胸部，让他们紧贴在一起，这已经足够让马蒂土崩瓦解了。在这一瞬间，马蒂希望他们之间没有任何阻隔，但接下来只抽插了几次——拉斯特温暖粗糙的手握着他的性器——马蒂就崩塌了，咆哮的快感让他的意识一片空白。

他意识到的下一件事，是自己脸朝下倒在拉斯特床上，屁股还露在外面。拉斯特躺在他旁边喘着气。他的胳膊腿不听使唤，所以只能笨拙地翻了个身，样子一点也不光彩，差点压上自己在拉斯特床上留下的东西。如果他对自己诚实的话，这房子里早就没有体面可言了。

但比起拉斯特来，马蒂觉得自己完全失去了镇定。他还是连把自己盖起来的力气都没有。而另一方面，拉斯特已经穿上了睡裤，看上去一点也不吃力。马蒂觉得自己被不可逆转地改变了，而拉斯特竟然显得有点厌烦。

拉斯特翻身起来从烟盒里抖出一根烟。他点燃了它，马蒂看着烟气慵懒地升向天花板。

“如果我知道的话，”拉斯特没头没脑地说，声音几乎听不见。好像在坦白。“在95年我就会干你——或试试。”

马蒂翻了个身，脸朝天躺着，这样他就不用看拉斯特的侧影。他扭动着把裤子拉上，给自己一点时间冷静。他的屁股一动就刺疼。内裤奇怪地贴在身上。

他回想起他们住在一起的那几个月。那时候很舒服——虽然带着敌意，他们一向如此——但产生了奇怪的作用。他能清楚地想象出拉斯特把他压在厨台上或压在那压抑的白墙上或是在他起居室里的床垫上做爱……

上帝啊，他们的生活会变得多么不同。

拉斯特在早上亲吻他的画面忽然没来由地跳出来。 _操。_

“我不知道……”他不知该说什么。他心里有一小半想听拉斯特会说什么，但另一大半不想知道。沉溺于过去又有什么用呢？

“至少这回干了一次。”拉斯特若有所思地说。他又转了个身，把烟头摁灭。他背对着马蒂，把手枕在头下面。“我要打个盹。你可以待着，也可以走。”

“行……好吧，等我醒了——”马蒂打了个呵欠，翻身对着床另一边。“我就走。”

 

\---

 

马蒂醒来的时候，觉得一阵惊慌和混乱，接着他想起来了。他呻吟着，翻过来仰面躺着。他一个人在床上。他并不觉得惊讶，从某种程度上说，还有点如释重负。拉斯特不在意味着不用面对发生过的事情。马蒂的身体已经足够提醒自己了。

他坐起来，身上的每一部分都疼，但臀部和大腿后面的粘腻让他捂住了脸。他并不觉得丢脸，而是……他不后悔，但觉得一切都被搞砸了。

他小心翼翼地站起来，走向起居室。外面的天色已经暗下来——车辆又开始占满酒吧的停车场。不管怎样，他还是睡了一天。

而且上了床。

该死，他终于释放了。

他会尽量享受它，直到不可避免地认真考虑这件事。

他穿上鞋，出去找他的车。以防万一，他没锁门。拉斯特的皮卡没有像以前一样停在屋旁，有一瞬间马蒂想回屋去给他留个纸条。

但他该写什么？拉斯特已经有他的号码，而且他已经说得很清楚想要什么。不会比那句 _别让我再看见你_ 更清楚了。

那样最好。

在车里，马蒂打开了收音机，在回家的路上，他一直失魂落魄。他仍然觉得精疲力尽，迫不及待地想回家，洗澡，然后一头睡过去，直到明天不得不继续他的生活。他几乎希望明天就是星期一。他努力忽略自己对外界的感觉，好像世界已经完全改变了。

他走进自己黑暗的公寓，把钥匙扔在厨房的吧台上。他没开灯，径直向浴室走去，边走边脱了衣服，往洗衣篮的方向一扔。

进了浴室，他打开灯，看了一眼镜子里的自己。镜子里的影像让他吃了一惊。他的胯上出现了青紫的淤斑，与之相配，右腕上也有淤青。他把头偏了偏，毫无疑问，在肩膀和脖子的连接处留下了明显的牙印——位置很高，他不知道衣服能不能遮得住。

“操蛋的混球，”他小声抱怨，用手指按了按。一阵刺痛，现在他才惊讶地意识到拉斯特咬了他。他又用力按了按，胯下有了反应。“操蛋的 _混球_ 。”

他把灯关了。现在他还无法面对这个；他知道如果让自己继续下去，他会转身看自己背后的损伤，那样的话——他想忘也忘不了。

他走进浴缸，打开喷头，尽量把热水开大。水流倾泻在他身上，有点刺痛，但很舒服，让他在清洗自己的时候可以不去想那事。但当他用肥皂擦洗留在屁股和大腿上的润滑剂的时候，流水也不能阻止他去回想了。他放下肥皂，试着碰了碰自己——操，他还在疼。他的穴口很柔软，因此他迫使自己把手指伸进去，轻轻抚弄，转着圈。 _就像拉斯特做的那样_ ……他的阴茎又有了反应。他沮丧地呻吟了一声，头靠着冰凉的瓷砖，把自己握在手里。

不去想它太难了。

开始，他只是用一只手撸着自己，用另一只手的食指和中指缓慢而小心地转着圈。除了触摸，他还不敢干别的。他从没对自己做过这种事情，即便是在夜里醉得最厉害的时候也没有过。他让前女友们这么干过，因为她们好像挺喜欢，但他……他只是迁就她们。当然，感觉很好，但他不需要——

马蒂磨着牙齿，更用力地把中指探进去——他觉得基本原理和给姑娘手活差不多，得用上最粗壮的手指。它很快就滑了进去，他简直吃了一惊。

“ _妈的_ ……”他呻吟着。他体内还留着一些润滑剂，被拉斯特推进去的，让他觉得一阵兴奋蹿下脊骨，之后就一口气冲到终点。

角度完全不对。他只能笨拙地屈起身体才能够到他想要——需要——的深度。因为那是一种绝望的，难以抗拒的冲动。他探进第二根手指，被扩张的感觉让他呜咽起来，享受着那种刺痛。那让他想起自己干过的事；拉斯特对他干的事。

他想着拉斯特的手在他的臀上，想着他如何用胳膊搂住自己，想着他的嘴唇贴着自己的脖子——他射了出来，又快又猛，两腿几乎支持不住。

马蒂一秒钟也没浪费，立刻冲掉了他留在墙上的软弱的证据，然后把手洗干净。他很高兴没开灯，因为就算他能把精液和润滑剂冲进下水道，也洗不掉皮肤上的淤青。

洗完澡，他穿上短裤和T恤，躺在床上。他担心即便那些伤痕能消失，它的影响却无法磨灭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注；  
> 本章标题来自Manchester Orchestra的The Moth。


	3. 无法驯服的感情 A Feeling I Can't Domesticate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马蒂一直喜欢玩火。他不会在乎被拉斯特烧伤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注；  
> 粗暴的，非强迫的性。  
> 有趣的是，这整篇故事都始自一个场景，就是拉斯特在厕所里粗暴地上了马蒂。最后它的某些部分整合到了第一章和第三章里。

**星期日到星期六**

 

 

表面上，马蒂又开始继续过他的日子。而实际上，他觉得自己明显地变了。他知道这是一种负疚心理。他不止一次在嫌疑人身上看到过——他们如何在害怕被揭发的重压下坐卧不安。但唯一能评判马蒂的是他自己——也许还有拉斯特。但拉斯特已经不再是一个可变因素。他们的联系彻底切断了。

马蒂已经把这事了结了。拉斯特还活得好好的——相对来说。马蒂已经恪尽职守，尽了他的义务，可以往前走了。

但他不能。

每次坐到桌前，他都会觉得刺痛；每次在他的伤愈合时觉得皮肤发痒；每次他发现自己的思绪又回到那个酒吧，那间房子，那张床上……每一次，他都会无意识地用手指按着手腕或胯部上的淤伤，或去触摸领子下面那个渐渐消失的咬痕。

不，他无法往前走，因为他的思想和身体都在拖着他回到过去。

但这并不坏。马蒂以前曾经应付过这种事。他很擅长把事情区别对待。他已经有多年的实践。他把拉斯特放在脑中的一个盒子里——贴上标签，关紧盖子，分门别类地放进一个尘封的角落。他已经把这事了结，已经掉到谷底。现在是时候继续生活了，无论爬出谷底的路程会多艰难。

他不愿去想它。马蒂 _真的_ 不愿去想它。

他不愿去想拉斯特，或是他显然陷入了某种中年性意识危机这个事实。

因此他不再去想。

但这并没让他停止在每个该死的夜晚用润滑过的手指插入自己，然后沉入断断续续的睡眠，梦里都是拉斯特：拉斯特的手，拉斯特的味道，在拉斯特冷漠无情地操着马蒂的时候，他的声音在嘲弄他。

这样下去，马蒂会得上腕管综合症，这都是该死的拉斯特▪科尔的错。

 

**第二周**

 

**=============================================================================**

 

**星期日**

 

他最终捱过了一个星期。

被拉斯特压倒的记忆每天夜里都折磨着他，最后他发现自己坐在车里，在太阳下山的时候又停在那间该死的酒吧前面，烦躁不安地用手指敲打着方向盘。他不该来这儿。他应该发动汽车离开。早上他还要工作。他绝对不该去招惹一个不再需要他的人。

他很明白自己 _该_ 做什么，但还是下了车。他紧张地捋了捋头发，拉了拉衬衫，检查了一下口袋，确定所有东西都在。

他很清楚会惹上什么麻烦。 _该死_ 的马蒂▪哈特，把他的谷底又挖深了一层。

他挺直了肩膀，走进酒吧。他已经开了一路的车，应该喝一杯。因此他就这么做了。这地方像上次一样热闹，马蒂很高兴在这里没人认得他。他在吧台前坐下。克兰西还在当班。

马蒂挑逗地向他歪嘴一笑。“记得我吗？”

“只要威士忌和啤酒，对吗？”克兰西问，同时给马蒂倒了满满一大杯，开了一瓶百威啤酒。他把酒推到马蒂面前。“不敢相信你丢下我跑了。”

马蒂喝了一口，对他不置可否地耸耸肩。他能说什么？“很抱歉……”

“你真的和斯宾塞搞上了？”马蒂有片刻的工夫一头雾水，然后他想起来了：拉斯特的中间名是斯宾塞。他心里一沉，把喝了一半的酒瓶放下了。“不想冒犯，但是……他？他是很帅没错，但会惹麻烦——”

马蒂摇摇头。“老天，不是。天，我们只是……认识。”

“你认识斯宾塞？”克兰西的眉毛挑起来，大概是闻到了八卦的味道。“ _没人_ 知道他的事。嗯，除了洛林，但就算运气好的时候他嘴也很紧。”

“就是……”马蒂拿着酒瓶做了个含糊的手势。“上辈子的事了，懂吧。”

天，听起来好像他们过去约会过一样。克兰西慢慢现出笑容。马蒂简直能看出来这年轻人得出了相同的结论。

“过去一起工作过。”他心虚地加上一句，知道现在说得越少越好。他不清楚拉斯特是不是介意让克兰西知道这些。该死，他可能已经说得太多了。

“那……意思是你现在没有伴了？”酒保的微笑变得狡黠起来。“我刚分手了，如果你……”

他的声音低下去，还带着可爱的羞怯，意思很明白。通常情况下，对这种调情马蒂都愿意上钩。该死，他真想接受他的好意。既然开了头，他就该继续下去，真正控制这场危机。天晓得，这小子真辣。他可以……

如果不是为了拉斯特。

好像是他的念头把那人召唤来的，马蒂觉得脖子后面发痒，他知道如果自己回头，拉斯特肯定在那里。他努力忽视自己的本能，但心里已经紧张得七上八下。他觉得自己还没法应付这不可避免的冲突…… _操_ ，他为什么会觉得这是个好主意？他强迫自己对克兰西笑了笑。

“时间不多，只能在回家之前喝一杯，”他抱歉地说，拿起啤酒，“下次吧。”

克兰西已经走开了。他笑容里的火花消失了。“好吧，没事。”

马蒂靠着钢铁的意志力才能不去看拉斯特。他的一切本能都想让他转过身去；在人群中寻找那双蓝眼睛。同样的本能让那些成为猎物的动物能活下去。

只不过马蒂还没有被追捕，虽然拉斯特 _就是_ 那个捕猎者。马蒂在引诱他。这是一场游戏。这么想让他稍微放松了些。他喝完了一杯威士忌，慢慢享受剩下的啤酒。

克兰西悄悄回来问他是不是想再喝一轮的时候，马蒂摇摇头。他付了钱——特别留足了小费——然后慢慢走向厕所。那里面还有几个人，因此他上完厕所之后又留了一阵，洗着手。他在等待；消磨时间。

他非常确定拉斯特会跟着他，即使只是想打发他走。毕竟，是马蒂无视他的边界，侵入了他的领地。

马蒂从洗手池上面镜子里看着自己。他觉得自己老了很多。这些日子每次看到自己都让他吃惊。他 _觉得_ 自己还没有看起来一半那么老，但的确显得更凄惨了。他看起来好像一个一无所有的人，也许因为如此，他才会干这种事。

他摸着脖子上那个已经快消失的咬痕，这时厕所里最后一个人已经出来，在他旁边擦手——很快地瞥了他一眼——然后就出去了。有一会儿的工夫，屋里没有其他人了。酒吧里的喧闹安静了。那里好像是另一个世界。

他可以离开这里；转身从后门溜出去。他看着镜子里那双憔悴，熟悉的眼睛，努力想认出自己。

然后，门被推开了，外界的声音涌进来，还有拉斯特▪科尔。他们的视线在镜子里相遇。马蒂尴尬地拉起衬衫领子，虽然拉斯特就是留下那个咬痕的人。

拉斯特停住了。他看起来并不生气——马蒂以为他会发怒——也没有嗑高。他看起来犀利得出奇。马蒂看不懂拉斯特脸上的表情，也没时间去辨认，拉斯特又动了。

他两步就走到马蒂面前，把他从洗手池边上拽开，推进残障人隔间里。马蒂在车里排练过的话全都被忘得一干二净。

“妈的，你从来都不听话。”拉斯特厉声说，显得很沮丧。

他把马蒂转了个身，让他脸贴着墙。马蒂只有时间伸手撑住自己。再迟疑一秒他就要一头撞在石膏墙上了。

“我的天，拉斯特——”

“闭嘴，别动。”他身后响起一声插销插上的声音。拉斯特的话和这金属响声制造出一种想象中的私密感，让马蒂浑身一凛。他想离开那画着涂鸦的肮脏的墙，但拉斯特的胸口贴上了他的后背。

“为什么跟我作对，嗯？我说了 _不想再见你_ ，你听不懂？”拉斯特的声音压得很低，粗鲁，生硬，带着威胁。“你想干什么？想来个速战速决？我可记得，那时候追你的都得排队。”

“不是——”马蒂想开口。

“闭-上-你-的-嘴，”拉斯特提高声音。他的手摸上马蒂的胯，手指像磁铁一样落在上次的淤痕上。“女人终于发现你不值得浪费时间了？是不是？你绝望了？”

他的手离开了马蒂的胯，手指熟练地找到了他的皮带扣。天啊——不是因为他已经自慰了整整一星期，而是这感觉太好——更好——

“你是想体验一把下层生活吗，哈特？”拉斯特已经解开了他的皮带，甚至没费心去解他的裤扣；只是粗鲁地把手伸进裤腰下面，用他修长灵活的手指握住了马蒂的阴茎。马蒂眼睛上翻，头软绵绵地靠上拉斯特的肩膀。

操，没错，这比他能想象的好多了。

在他们身后的厕所门一响，两个男人带着欢快的笑声进来了。这打破了他们私密的幻觉。拉斯特空着的手立刻伸上来，紧紧捂住马蒂的嘴，力气大得弄疼了他。拉斯特僵住了。

马蒂扭动着，想要拉斯特继续动作，想感觉拉斯特是不是像他一样硬——他不在乎让那些人听见——但拉斯特把他按得更紧。那些人不可能没注意到有人在隔间里。该死，很明显里面有两个人。

“我在这儿工作。”他靠着马蒂的耳朵低声说。马蒂被他按着，努力点点头，表示他明白。

不知怎的，他忽然意识到他不只是在搞砸自己的烂摊子。拉斯特有自己的生活，而他几乎一无所知。他把一只手从墙上放下来，松松地握住拉斯特的手腕，轻轻捏了捏。

 _好的_ ，这意思是他不会拖着拉斯特跟他一起掉下去。

拉斯特似乎明白了，因为他的手从马蒂脸上滑下去，抓住马蒂的手，又把它按在墙上，用自己的手覆上去。拉斯特强壮细长的手指和马蒂更粗壮的指头交织在一起。

“嘘……”他喃喃地说，贴着马蒂的皮肤，更像一阵呼吸。拉斯特捏住马蒂的阴茎，然后终于开始了——缓慢，从容的撸动。马蒂想出声，但生生把它咽了下去。他得到了回报——节奏稳定的动作，让他发狂。

他向拉斯特拱起身体，臀部顶向对方的股沟。

“担心我不喜欢？”拉斯特在他耳边说，这感觉奇怪地亲密。

马蒂的确担心。如果对方不能享受乐趣，他从不能真正投入性爱。作为回答，他摩擦着拉斯特的性器。拉斯特看上去真的很享受。他也硬了，用胯冲撞着马蒂。

“耐心点，”拉斯特咝咝地说，用拇指轻敲马蒂勃起的龟头。马蒂的膝盖发软，整个人都瘫软下去。他不知道拉斯特是擅长这个，还是他完全了解马蒂喜欢被如何触摸。

拉斯特托住他，胸口用力顶着马蒂的背。现在马蒂能感觉到拉斯特的整个身体。拉斯特在这六个月中瘦了不少，但筋骨仍然强壮。马蒂喜欢这样。喜欢这一切。

这种束缚和限制意味着一切。他不确定那是什么——被人发现的危险，屈服于欲望的羞耻，还是被按在墙上的无力感——但他肯定只需现在这样他就会射出来；拉斯特在狭窄空间里的动作，他灼热的呼吸吹在马蒂的颈边。

厕所的门又开了，声音越来越远，门咔嗒一声关上时，那声音就完全消失了。马蒂希望拉斯特能加紧动作，从他们刚才被打断的地方重新开始。

但拉斯特的手放开了他，手指沿着马蒂的硬挺上下撩拨着。动作很慢，但充满挑逗；从容而认真。他用一只手解开马蒂的裤扣，然后一点一点拉下拉链。马蒂觉得性器上压力剧增，他呜咽起来。

“快饿死了，是不是？”拉斯特轻笑，咬着马蒂的下巴。马蒂没想到拉斯特会逗他，操，他爱死这个了。

“你想逗我还是干我？”他想开个玩笑，但声音发抖。

拉斯特拉下马蒂的内裤，解放出他的阴茎—— _终于_ 。被撸了第一下，从上到下，马蒂吐出了一口气。

“不戴套？”

马蒂摇头。“前面的口袋，左边。”

拉斯特松开他，手探进他的口袋，掏出润滑剂和安全套，那是马蒂出门之前放进去的。他放开了马蒂的身体，本能地，马蒂跟上他的动作，离开了墙壁。但仍然没碰上拉斯特。

“我的天，马蒂……”拉斯特沮丧地呼了口气，好像难以置信。

马蒂暗笑，他很高兴事先做了准备。拉斯特的手放开马蒂的手，移到他的胳膊上，停在他的脖颈处，捏了一下。马蒂把头垂下去，靠在他双臂中间。他能看见他的阴茎——坚硬充血，已经 _跃跃欲试_ 。

“把手放在墙上，”拉斯特把润滑剂和安全套塞回马蒂的后袋，然后用两手的拇指勾住他长裤和内裤的裤腰。这小小的实用主义让马蒂轻笑起来。拉斯特把裤子从马蒂屁股上拉下去，堆成一堆，紧箍着他的大腿根。但那没关系。只要能让拉斯特再操他一次，什么都可以。

拉斯特的手掌抚过马蒂的臀，手指摸过大腿的褶皱，然后滑进他的臀缝。他的触摸如此之轻，简直像是在挠痒。马蒂扭动着，脸红了。他不清楚拉斯特为什么这么干——简直好像天真无害——但让他窘得红了脸。他不值得这样的温柔。

“拉斯特……”他乞求着。

“好的，宝贝，好的。”拉斯特喃喃地说。他的声音让马蒂胸中涌起一阵奇怪而温暖的感觉。拉斯特打开了润滑剂和安全套的包装。他感到薄膜的褶皱，然后拉斯特滑腻的手指碰到了他的穴口。马蒂喘息起来，闭上眼睛。

他希望像上次那样，拉斯特直接进入他，没有任何铺垫。但拉斯特只是伸进了一根手指，顺滑而温柔。

“天啊……”马蒂呼出一口气，往后挺向他的手指。就像他一个人在浴室里干的那样，但感觉更好。拉斯特把手抽出来，又加进第二根手指，在插入的时候开始转动。 _天哪，比那好多了。_ 拉斯特曲起手指， _找到正确的位置_ ，从马蒂喉中挤出了一声呻吟。

“在这里干，你得保持安静。”马蒂马上点头。拉斯特靠上他，低声咕哝着。“很好。现在……求我。”

热力在马蒂的皮肤下燃烧，但他已经丢掉了羞耻；也丢掉了自尊，怀疑，或任何让他止步的东西。“操我。天啊，求你。拉斯特……我需要——我要——”

拉斯特吸了口气，把手指捅进去，又快又猛地干着他，然后抽回手。他在马蒂身后摸索了一阵——时间太长了——然后回来，把阴茎顶进马蒂的臀缝。拉斯特用胳膊环住马蒂，摩擦着他。他沾满润滑剂的手滑腻腻的，伸进马蒂的衬衣下面，用占有的姿势揽住他的下腹。另一只胳膊箍住他的前胸。

拉斯特摆着胯，直到他的龟头顶上了马蒂的穴口。然后他推了进去。这一次比上次容易。马蒂攥紧拳头抵着墙，拱起后背，直到被拉斯特插到底。那不只是更好——马蒂从没感觉这么棒过。

“你用手干过自己吗，马蒂？”拉斯特喘着气，吹上马蒂的皮肤，又湿又热。他慢慢抽出来，然后快速地顶进去。马蒂的胳膊肘发软，用拳头顶住嘴。“你在干自己的时候想着我？”

 _是的。是的，拉斯特。该死的每一天。有时候不止一次_ 。

他没出声，只是点头。他怕自己没法控制嗓音。拉斯特停住了，身体贴着马蒂的背。又一次，马蒂希望他们之间没有衣服阻挡。他想感觉拉斯特的皮肤贴着自己。

“你知道我们没有下一次了，”拉斯特低声说。他的声音平淡，毫无波动。“是不是？”

马蒂甚至没想过有下一次，他的注意力全部集中在眼下这个时候——得到了他梦想着的东西。但他在骗谁？他会想要下一次。他会狼吞虎咽地吞下去。 

“为什么？”他喘着粗气。

拉斯特把头靠在马蒂肩膀中间。

“天，马蒂，我该从哪里开始？”他的声音如此失望，忽然间，马蒂不想让他回答了。他已经知道自己一团糟，他不需要拉斯特说出来。他明白。但这并不意味着他会觉得高兴。他能看到拉斯特正在努力为自己建立新的生活；没有马蒂的生活。马蒂应该尊重这个选择。

“我不想——” _什么？_ 他想说什么？拉斯特蹭着他的耳后。在拉斯特干着这事的时候——他的老二还深埋在马蒂里面——他怎么能思考？因此也许他无法拥有 _那些_ ，但他找到了拉斯特。拉斯特碾磨着他的臀，缓慢地绕着圈，马蒂吸了一口气。“别再丢下我消失了。”

拉斯特叹了口气。马蒂不清楚这声叹息意味着什么，但他知道对他的希望来说，这不是个好兆头。

“拉斯特，求你……” _你是我的搭档_ ，他想说， _该死的，搭档不会消失的，对吗？_

 _这又是从何而来，拉斯特？_ 他想问。

“闭嘴，马蒂，”拉斯特轻声说。抱着马蒂胸口的手移上去握住了他的喉咙。握得并不紧，更像是抚摸。马蒂向后仰起头，让他靠近。七年的时间，他一直全心全意地信任拉斯特，尽管他们之间发生了那么多该死的事情，他仍旧信任他。无论拉斯特对他做什么，他都不在乎，只要能得到他想要的。“操……”

拉斯特流畅地动作着，深深地抽插。感觉 _太棒了_ 。马蒂用手捂住嘴，努力在拉斯特操着他的时候把注意力集中在呼吸上。他脖子上的手指收紧了，但动作仍然很轻。马蒂努力忍住呻吟，觉得自己的喉结在拉斯特手下跳动。

那种漂浮感又出现了，马蒂觉得自己的意识飘离了身体。他软绵绵地靠着拉斯特的胳膊，被夹在拉斯特的胸口和脏兮兮的墙壁中间。马蒂感到自己又兴奋起来，知道他快到了，但这辈子头一次，他不急于释放。他不想让现在结束。

他在拉斯特肩上转过头，努力把眼睛睁开。他看见拉斯特的眼神——对方看起来如此严肃——向他懒懒地笑了笑。拉斯特脸上掠过一丝奇怪的表情。

“ _操_ ……”拉斯特粘腻的手滑下去，又握住马蒂的阴茎。马蒂的意识忽然被拉回身体；他的脑子和神经又连接起来。拉斯特的触摸就像把电路接通了。

“ _妈的，操_ ，”他咕哝着，又硬了，额头靠着拉斯特的太阳穴。此时此刻，他想说出来。他要知道那是什么感觉，当拉斯特——

“马蒂……”拉斯特呻吟着，手握紧了他的喉咙，依旧铁硬。马蒂觉得自己已经一团糟，而且过分敏感，正因为这样，他能 _感到_ 拉斯特射在了他里面。那让他吃惊……迷惑…… _着迷_ 。

他们就这样紧紧锁在一起。拉斯特的呼吸擦过马蒂的嘴唇。马蒂品尝着它。不用费多大力气。他们的嘴唇只有一寸的距离。他想知道吻拉斯特是什么感觉。

然后拉斯特忽然后退了一步，从他身上分开。马蒂踉跄了一下。他只能伸手用胳膊撑住墙，稳住身子，用另一只手提住裤子。他想把裤子提起来，但两腿发软，差点站不住。他的样子简直一塌糊涂，而且该死的，他射得满墙都是——反正没什么区别，这地方本来就很脏。

他的脑子还没法正常运转，不知该做什么，因此他闭上眼睛停了一会儿。也许拉斯特会就这么把他丢下，马蒂就用不着看着他最后一次离开。因为即使马蒂想让拉斯特留在他的生活里，他也不会再回这里来了。在涉及到拉斯特的时候，他不能只用下半身思考。

拉斯特碰了一下马蒂的肩膀，让他吃了一惊，转过身来。像上次一样，拉斯特已经穿好了衣服。马蒂心里懊恼。他希望看到拉斯特像自己一样凌乱不堪。也许他永远看不到。他有点怨恨拉斯特这么无动于衷。

拉斯特拨开马蒂的手，拿了一团厕纸给马蒂擦干净，然后仔细地把马蒂的老二塞回内裤里，提上他的裤子，扶着他站直了，做得有条不紊。简直是冷淡无情。他们之间出现了一道巨大的鸿沟。马蒂下意识地伸手抱住拉斯特的脖子。拉斯特甩掉他的手，转过身去。他把纸巾扔进马桶。

“别这样。”拉斯特拉开插销，但在推门之前停住了。“我要出去抽口烟。你要愿意的话……可以过来。”

这是个微不足道的邀请，但马蒂像个快淹死的人似的抓住它。

“好，马上就来。”拉斯特很快地点了下头，哼了一声表示了解，就出去了。

马蒂花了一点时间来恢复神智。他又插上了隔间的门。他觉得空虚，站立不稳。他抓起厕纸，发现手在发抖。他努力集中精神，把墙擦干净，但抹掉刚才的证据—— _又一次_ ——让他的手抖得更厉害了。

他重重地坐在马桶上。妈的，他到底在干什么？这次又有什么操蛋的借口？他没有喝醉，眼下，他也没被发现。这件事是他 _计划_ 的。他可以把它当成一时精虫上脑一笔勾销，但他知道并非如此。至少不全是。

他简直不可救药了。

马蒂低头看着放在膝盖中间的手，它们还在发抖。他觉得自己病了——不，他没病。但感觉很奇怪。他觉得不像自己了。

过了一会儿他才发现自己在哭。他摸了摸潮湿的脸颊，笑起来。这太荒谬了。他有什么好哭？没错，他把自己的生活烧得精光，但他刚刚经历了这辈子最好的一次性爱。

是的，和一个男人，而且这人是他的前搭档，刚上了他的前妻但……他用衬衫袖子擦了擦脸，笑得更厉害了。

“妈的，快起来，哈特。”他训斥自己。

他站起来，还觉得晕乎乎的，穿过大厅到了后门。他推开门，站住了。拉斯特坐在他房子前面的一把折叠椅上。门廊的灯在他身后，让他只显出一个剪影。除了一缕烟气袅袅升起，就像一幅电影里的定格画面。

这画面里有某些东西让马蒂退缩，同时又把他拉向前去。他向拉斯特走过去。那人抬头瞥了他一眼，烟雾刺痛了他的眼睛。他向另一把椅子——折叠着靠在房子边上——做了个手势。

“不用拘束。”马蒂拿起那把椅子，正想把它打开，但停住了。他心里忽然冒出一个想法：拉斯特没有拿出那把椅子，因为他不确定马蒂会不会来。或是因为他不想让别人陪伴。

“你确定想让我留下？如果你不想，我可以走。”

拉斯特翻了个白眼。

“该死的，马蒂，如果我不想要你留下，我会说的。你正好赶上我心情不错。”他用牙咬着一支烟说。“反正你也不在乎我怎么想。”

马蒂把椅子放在拉斯特旁边，小心地坐下。这次没那么刺痛了，但那种酸痛并不讨厌。他知道这种感觉会持续好几天。

拉斯特说得对。在他们的搭档时间里，他一直是个自私的混蛋。拉斯特伸手从他的椅子后面拖出一个红色的小冰箱，拉到他们中间，用脚碰了碰。马蒂打开盖子，拿出两瓶啤酒。他拧开瓶盖，递给拉斯特一瓶。

“我猜我也该试试新东西了。”他嘀咕着，喝了一口。他刚把酒咽下去，就遇上了拉斯特的视线，对方打趣地看了他一眼。马蒂意识到他说了什么。“哦，闭嘴，伙计，你懂我意思。”

他们都笑起来。这感觉很好，马蒂觉得心里某些有毒和脆弱的东西被解开了。

“我是说……我们的关系。我不想……不想像以前那样对你，”准备了几个月之后——发现拉斯特的住处空了以后，他排练了上千次道歉——他却口不择言了，脑子里一片混乱。他能确定的唯一一件事情是他不想失去这个机会。他撕着酒瓶上的标签。“我不想再像过去那样了，就这样。”

“你真以为我还想见你，”拉斯特拖长了声音，转开眼睛不去看他。

“你想吗？”马蒂轻声问。

“我会让你说，然后我们再看，”他的回答冷淡又疏远，动作僵硬地耸耸肩。

“操，拉斯特——这是……我没意识到。 _操_ 。我想说的是我很抱歉，”他瞥了一眼拉斯特，后者正用毫无表情的眼睛死死盯着他。“我……我真的很抱歉。”

拉斯特还在盯着他，马蒂想说的话都不知去向。他们沉默着，直到拉斯特的凝视变得让他很不舒服。

“就这些？”拉斯特问，靠回椅子里，把酒瓶举到嘴边。马蒂想说这完全不够；他真的很抱歉。两个词对拉斯特来说永远不够。

“我准备了好多话，但……”他的声音渐渐消失。 _但都被操得一干二净_ ，他差点说出来。“你知道我不会说话。不像你。”

拉斯特哼了一声，看着外面的夜色。马蒂盯着他的侧影。即使在一起工作了这么多年，这个人还是几乎无法解读。

“我怎么做才能让你相信我变了？相信我后悔做过的所有蠢事，说过的所有蠢话？我能不能——”

“马蒂，”拉斯特严厉地说，马蒂闭了嘴，对上拉斯特的视线。“你什么也做不了。做过的已经不可挽回了。”

这不是个回答，但马蒂知道最好不要去逼他。不管他怎么说，也不能让拉斯特信服，只能让他看起来更蠢——他自己也相信如此。他又坐回椅子里，努力让自己放松。

 _做过的已经不可挽回_ 。拉斯特说得对。该发生的还是会发生。但至少马蒂能努力变得更好，即使拉斯特已经决定把马蒂赶出他的生活。马蒂会变得更好。

他们惬意地喝了会儿酒。

“我们需要谈这个吗？”拉斯特终于问，用酒瓶在他们中间比了比。马蒂吐出了一口气。

好一个问题。他甚至不确定该怎么回答，因为现在他感觉很好。他不想和拉斯特上床。但在内心深处他知道他想再做。既然他已经做过，他想要，还想要。

而他还一直觉得 _拉斯特_ 才是瘾君子呢。

“我的咨询师肯定会说绝对需要，但我不知道……不知道我能不能做到。我，嗯——”马蒂想找一句合适的话说，但脑子一片空白——毕竟他已经不再去见咨询师了——所以只能含糊地想到什么说什么。“我想我们有些事要解决……在出了那些事以后……”

拉斯特又哼了一声，带着更多怀疑。也许那只是马蒂自己的投射。他知道这都是胡扯，或大部分是胡扯。“我是不是该担心你有点戏剧化？” 

“戏剧化？”

“我让你抓狂，马蒂？”

“不？”马蒂知道这大概是说谎，但现在这个时候，他觉得没必要去检查。他并不想和其他男人上床。从理论上说。他会被他们吸引吗？是的。但想到让另一个男人接近，对他做那些拉斯特做过的事——不。只能是拉斯特。“大概不会。”

“那就是了。”

“我会想法控制的。”他朝着拉斯特歪嘴一笑，对方也回了一个淡淡的微笑。

他们的友谊以前就是这样吗？马蒂不确定。在他们分开以后他一直在挑剔他们的搭档关系，到了丧失客观的地步。但现在他已经能对自己诚实了——在局里指派的心理咨询师帮助下——才意识到他们之间的紧张关系大部分出自马蒂对家庭的领土意识。拉斯特从来就不是威胁。

“你在盯着我看，”拉斯特直截了当地说。马蒂眨了眨眼。他意识到自己陷入了沉思， _一直_ 在盯着他看。拉斯特偏过头，揣摩着他。“那么我们之间的问题解决了？”

马蒂眨了眨眼，摆脱那些思绪。在他这方面，很久以前他就不再责怪拉斯特了，但他们之间还是有问题。

“我不知道。解决了吗？”

“大概没有，”拉斯特咕哝着。“不知道这是不是解决问题的最好办法。”

“也许不是。”马蒂同意。他想加上一句，但不排除为了取乐来一炮。“我们能谈谈吗？”

“谈什么？我们要做个伴侣咨询？”拉斯特打趣。

“如果有必要的话，”马蒂用玩笑的口气说，但背后的意思是认真的。拉斯特飞快地瞥了他一眼，表情有点奇怪。

“那接下来怎样？作朋友？”拉斯特面无表情。“无意冒犯，马蒂，但你不太喜欢我。我们有时候能合得来。有些时候我们是好搭档。但朋友？”

马蒂往前探了探身，把胳膊肘支在膝盖上。“我知道你没有理由相信我，但我真的喜欢你。你……很怪，没错。让人讨厌，不近人情——操……但你……我想说的就是这个，我对你的态度也很差。我不觉得你冒犯了我。你是我见过的最有趣的人，我真的喜欢你。我只是——表现得很操蛋。”

马蒂忽然意识到，尽管有种种困难，但拉斯特也许是他最好的朋友。他一定是最了解马蒂的人，因为他能看穿马蒂的所有伪装。那让人不舒服，因为那让他们的友谊有些不对等。

马蒂想把这个问题扔回给拉斯特： _你喜欢我吗？_ 因为他真的不确定。想操一个人不一定喜欢他。但马蒂太怕，不敢去问。他只能承受可以接受的答案。

“但就像我说的，我想变得更好——作一个更好的人，善于沟通的人……我不值得第二次机会，但我想作你的好朋友，比过去更好。”他停住了，觉得心跳得像敲鼓，准备被不可避免地拒绝。

“好吧——我们等着瞧吧。”拉斯特转开眼睛，又吸了口烟。马蒂努力不让自己失望，喝光了他的啤酒。“再来一瓶。”

“别了。”马蒂说，摇摇头。这一晚最后变得虎头蛇尾，他只想着该怎么脱身。“还要开车回去，我已经——”

他没说完，打了个大大的呵欠。拉斯特冲他翻了个白眼，站起来。他关了门廊里的灯，又坐回椅子里。

“你可以睡这儿。现在别让我一个人喝酒了。”马蒂轻声笑了，又从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒。他并不想抱希望，但不知不觉间，希望已经在他心里扎了根。

“不用你强迫我，”他把一瓶啤酒递给拉斯特，和他碰了一下杯。“祝友谊。”

“送你回家还不晚，你知道。”拉斯特咕哝着，但即使在昏暗的灯光下，马蒂还是能看见他的嘴角轻轻一动。

他们坐在拉斯特的房子前面，喝着啤酒，看着星星，直到停车场都空了。他们的沉默并不完全让人舒适。马蒂抱着太多希望，却很难读懂拉斯特的表情。马蒂只能提醒自己，这很公平。

拉斯特终于站起来，像一个不明确的信号，他带着马蒂进屋，到卧室里。这感觉很怪——不仅因为这是个新体验，而且因为这感觉如此自然，他能在黑暗中脱了裤子，躺在拉斯特身边。

他们在拉斯特床上睡着了，蜷缩在床两边。当马蒂翻过身，把脸埋在拉斯特给他的枕头里，他发现床单已经换过了。

 

**星期日**

 

马蒂渐渐醒来，逐渐意识到几件事：他很温暖，很舒服。他不在自己床上。光线的角度不一样，而且——他深吸了一口气——味道很熟悉，但很不同。他浑身酸痛，松弛，这是真正美妙的性爱才会有的。

他最后意识到的是有什么压在他背上。他能感到呼吸吹在他的肩胛骨之间。

_拉斯特。_

马蒂让自己在短暂的半睡半醒状态中流连。六个月没机会上床是一回事，但他怀念的不只是性。玛姬离开后，他就几乎没被人触摸过。梅茜偶尔会给他一个短暂的拥抱，但除此之外就没有了。过了十年的婚姻生活，他觉得像和别人睡一张床这样小小的接触是理所应当的。他想念这个。想得太厉害的时候，他只能抱着一个枕头才能睡着。这并不是说他会允许自己变成这样。

现在——拉斯特在睡梦中摸索他——显然并不像真正的亲密和柔情那样，但这很重要，即使它让马蒂清晰地意识到自己是多么孤独。

性还是有帮助的，虽然它让他想起了一切。他努力赶走那些回忆。现在不是细想的时候——拉斯特还压在他背上——因为那些已经过去了，那很好。真的很好。马蒂很高兴他能有机会为自己做过的事道歉；有时间用某种方式对拉斯特做出补偿。

拉斯特动了动，他的胳膊滑到马蒂腰上，把他拉到自己身边。拉斯特让自己靠在马蒂背上，叹了口气。马蒂忽然清醒了，因为拉斯特硬了——而且用自己的胯摩擦着马蒂的屁股。

马蒂想装睡。他想看拉斯特接下来会做什么。但拉斯特的手挪到了马蒂内裤的裤腰上，马蒂只能抓住他的手腕。

“嗯……拉斯特？”马蒂哑着嗓子说。拉斯特用鼻子蹭着他的脖子，伸进他的头发。

“这样行吗？”拉斯特的手在马蒂手里扭动着。

“行，但——”拉斯特握住马蒂的手，把他们两人的手都探进马蒂的内裤。“哦，操……拉斯特…… _哦_ ……”

拉斯特引着他们交缠的手握住马蒂的阴茎，开始撸他。配合着撸动的节奏，他顶撞着马蒂的臀，马蒂贴着拉斯特，开始往后挺动。

“我想……”他发出窒息似的声音。

“别想，马蒂。”

显然，这就是他们正在做的。因为当早晨的阳光斜射在床上的时候，他听了拉斯特的话，让他缓慢地给自己手淫。真好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 本章标题来自Fall Out Boy的Bishop's Knife Trick，这首歌很适合本文的基调。  
> 非常需要点赞和评论。<3


	4. 没有时间与我和解 No Time To Reconcile Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马蒂失去了自控，尤其是关系到拉斯特的时候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 警告：有轻微窒息情节？其实不算什么啦。

**星期一到星期三**

 

 

他们都没再提，马蒂对此十分感激，但同时也让他十分沮丧，因为他想知道什么时候能得到拉斯特的更多。 _也许能作朋友_ ……显然是那种有时候会上床的朋友。马蒂能做到。

他离开了拉斯特的住处，临走时含糊地说不久再碰头。 _我们可以去看场球赛，或看个电影什么的，_ 马蒂弱弱地说——声音这么可怜，让他自己都缩了一下。

 _我们以前干过这种事吗？_ 拉斯特咕哝着，没看他。马蒂只能耸耸肩。

 _随你的便，拉斯特。_ 他讨厌自己的声音。他恨这种任凭拉斯特摆布的感觉。在性那方面，没错，那让他 _兴奋_ 。但拉斯特又把他关在了门外，和他保持着不远不近的距离。

 _我们走着瞧_ ……

他们就这么分了手。马蒂走回他的车，觉得脖子像针刺一样，忍不住想回头看拉斯特是不是在看着他。

他能做到。

 

**星期四**

 

但他还是做不到。马蒂知道约束自己让欲望更强烈了。但他没有犯错误。这次拉斯特并没有禁止他去酒吧。星期三他和梅茜一起待了几个小时，时间过得飞快。之后，除了一周的苦工，和一个漫长，空虚的周末之外，他就没什么可指望的了。

至少，马蒂不再那么沉迷了。拉斯特操了他之后的一个星期里缠着他不放的那种渴求的热情消失了。但他觉得从某种程度上说，这更糟了，因为他只能承认，他的欲望不只是愿望的满足，或赎罪，或…… _无论什么_ 。那不是转瞬即逝的东西。

不管怎样，他避免去承认，他告诉自己 _它就是这样，别无其他_ 。

一个星期四晚上，走访完一个重点对象之后，他又晃到拉斯特的酒吧。他正好在那个区，就只要了一杯酒。他告诉自己别抱期待。拉斯特也许不在。马蒂特别避免自己去找他的皮卡。

他不是为拉斯特去的。

 _你太差劲了_ ，哈特。他心里的声音说，听起来简直太像拉斯特。

马蒂走进酒吧，他就在那儿。

拉斯特在吧台后面，他抬起头，目光和马蒂相遇，好像知道进来的是他。他的表情没有变化，但一直看着马蒂走近吧台。马蒂坐到一个圆凳上，拉斯特转过身去，很快就带着一个长颈瓶和两个玻璃酒杯回来。

他把啤酒放在马蒂面前。他对马蒂没什么不同的表示，和对其他顾客一样。他倒了两杯威士忌，然后终于抬眼看着马蒂。

“马蒂……”拉斯特阴沉地说，拿起一杯酒。马蒂道了谢，拿起另一个杯子。“你来这里是为了喝酒还是打炮？”

拉斯特用流畅的动作喝干了那杯威士忌。马蒂呆住了，拉斯特吞咽时喉结上下滑动，之后舔了舔嘴唇，他完全被他迷住了。马蒂放下自己的威士忌，他怕自己呛到。

“我是来喝酒的，”他说，希望自己的语气显得很随便。他深吸了一口气，决定老实说出来。“也来见你。”

拉斯特嗤笑了一声，后退了一步，伸开胳膊。“你已经看见我了，酒也有了。还要什么？”

马蒂心里腾起一股怒气。他不知道自己来这里想要什么，但肯定不是这个……这种介于敌意边缘的冷淡。他想要这混蛋关注他。“怎么回事，拉斯特？我又惹你生气了？”

“真的么，马蒂？”拉斯特伸手去拿第二个杯子，但马蒂抢先把它抓起来，用力往桌上一放。他没法再保持风度了，怒气冲冲地拉长了脸。拉斯特对着他咯咯笑起来。

“我说，”马蒂喘着气。“我知道我大概不该来，但我们要是还想做朋友……”

“这还不一定。”

“——我觉得这就算开了个好头。不那么正式的，你懂。”他很快地喝了一口啤酒，坐立不安，也没法停嘴。紧张；他觉得紧张。“我不想…… _打炮_ 也行。”

马蒂等着他的反应，想着那天早晨缓慢的手活。但拉斯特只是又倒了两杯酒。

“来，”拉斯特拿起他的杯子，催促他。马蒂叹了口气，也学他的样。这次当拉斯特把酒一口喝干的时候，马蒂也把自己的酒喝了。这样下去他会醉的。他起初并没有这个打算，也不想这样。跟拉斯特一起喝酒不是个好主意。当马蒂把杯子倒扣在吧台上时，拉斯特伸手碰了碰他的手腕，然后用完全不同的口气重复了一遍。“来。”

拉斯特转身从吧台后面走出去，没有回头。马蒂向空荡荡的酒吧四周张望了一眼，才逐渐意识到拉斯特想让他跟上去。马蒂反应过来的时候，拉斯特已经消失在后面的门道里。马蒂跟上拉斯特，努力想显出不慌不忙的样子。他不知道自己是不是成功，也不确定自己是否在乎。

拉斯特在办公室门口等着他。他什么话也没说，只是握住马蒂的手腕，把他拉进房里。屋里很暗；只有桌上电脑屏幕上变换的屏保有些光亮。微光照亮了拉斯特锐利的颧骨和下巴的轮廓；他的头发周围有一圈光晕。马蒂想伸手去摸，但他犹豫了，觉得最好还是不要。

拉斯特锁了门，把马蒂往门上一推。现在马蒂已经摸准了拉斯特的情绪，知道最好不要开口。拉斯特的手摸上他的皮带，他的意图很明显，因此马蒂跟着他摆动，伸手去摸拉斯特的裤子。他们在黑暗中摸索，然后拉斯特靠上来，手滑下去握住马蒂的性器。

“ _哦_ ……”马蒂吐出一口气，把头向后靠在门上。这次……感觉不一样。对他们来不同，但对马蒂来说很熟悉，让他想起年轻的时候。他的身体知道怎么做，但大脑却干扰了他。他不知道和拉斯特一起该怎么办。

拉斯特的头垂到马蒂肩上，用手撸着他们俩，他们都硬了。然后他后退，舔湿了自己的手掌——一一边看着马蒂的眼睛——然后用湿滑的手握住他们两人的勃起。他偏过头，靠着马蒂的肩膀，满意地长长吐出一口气。

拉斯特用拳头缓慢地撸动他们。那还不够。马蒂把手放下来，不再在拉斯特身上到处摸。他抓住拉斯特的臀让他贴紧自己，跟着他撸动的节奏摆着胯。拉斯特转过头，贴着马蒂领口上面的皮肤叹了口气。马蒂发现自己歪过头，在邀请他，虽然他知道如果拉斯特再咬他，就很难把牙印藏起来了，因为他没有高领衫。

但他还是想要，因为如果想射出来的话，这还不够。

然后拉斯特舔着马蒂的脖子，从下到上。马蒂的脚趾蜷曲起来，他弓起脖子，喘息着。拉斯特沿着这条轨迹咬啮着。该死的，只要你敢，马蒂想，同时绝望地盼望着， _再咬我一次。哦，操_ ——

拉斯特加大了压力；没有真正咬下去，但同样充满占有欲。马蒂呜咽起来。拉斯特放开了他，舔着那个地方。

“别动，我要再给你留个记号。”拉斯特咕哝着。

马蒂想也没想，嘴里就迸出了几个词。不，眼下他的脑子已经短路了。“ _求你_ ——”

拉斯特扯着马蒂的领带结，扯开了头两粒扣子，然后把他的衬衫领子拉开。他的嘴唇贴上马蒂锁骨处敏感的皮肤。马蒂的手滑进拉斯特衬衫下面。他能摸到拉斯特的脊背，他的肋骨，他骨架上伸展的肌肉；但他并不觉得拉斯特脆弱，相反的，那让他想跪下来。它把马蒂脑子里的所有理性思考都蒸发殆尽，把他的腿变成了软绵绵的果冻。

他的手一直向上——揉皱了拉斯特的衬衫——从他的领子里伸出来。他抓住拉斯特脑后的短发，把他往后拉，迫使他面对自己。拉斯特半睁开眼睛，眨了眨，对上马蒂的视线。拉斯特手上的动作节奏乱了，有点站不稳。

马蒂的另一只手从拉斯特的胯部移到他的后腰，紧紧贴住他，迫使拉斯特放开了他们的阴茎。他把双手撑在马蒂的头两边，用胯碾磨着马蒂。汗水和前液让他的摩擦变得湿滑，甜蜜，马蒂想要……

他 _想要_ 。但拉斯特 _不允许_ 。

马蒂抓住拉斯特的头发，把他的头后仰成一个不舒服的角度，暴露出脖颈的修长线条。马蒂第一次看到他如此脆弱。让他想起拉斯特出现在他门口的时候，醉得站不稳，好像希望自己碎成一片片。

马蒂 _真的_ 想把拉斯特拆开，变成碎片。

他靠过去，亲吻着拉斯特喉间的凹陷，伸出舌头，品尝着他的汗味和香烟的苦味。他模仿拉斯特在片刻之前，几分钟之前，或几小时之前对他做的，用舌头沿着他的下巴边缘慢慢舔上去，一边轻轻吮吸。拉斯特呻吟着哼出声来，声音发抖，听起来像像是马蒂的名字。

马蒂什么也没想。他的嘴唇移到拉斯特嘴边去吻他——

但拉斯特的手按住了马蒂的喉咙——快速又坚决——把他钉在门上。他的另一只手伸进两人中间，又快又猛地撸动马蒂的性器；如此之快以至于马蒂还没明白过来——他就射了，在黑暗的办公室里看到了星星。

马蒂还在用力眨眼，拉斯特已经后退了。他想看他，但拉斯特已经拉上了拉链。他想再把他拉近，不让他筑起高墙。

拉斯特把他从门边拉开。有一瞬间他的呼吸停止了，以为能得到自己想要的。但拉斯特只是让他让开路，好从办公室走出去。

“等几分钟再出来。”然后他就离开了。留下马蒂一个人，肚子上沾上了精液，天晓得，也许别处也有。脚下的地板好像飘走了。他觉得眼睛刺痛，这种感觉从上次他们在厕所里搞以来就有了。他深吸了口气，努力压下这种感觉，希望自己不要失态。

他尽量站直了身体，往走廊里瞥了一眼，然后偷偷溜进卫生间。他锁上门，照了照镜子，确定自己看着还像样……他不想让自己看起来像他感觉的那样：刚被干过，还被利用了。

他眼睛发红，看起来只是很疲惫，而且非常伤心。直到他看见自己，才意识到他很悲伤。不是那种普通的，机能性的悲伤，那种悲哀被深深隐藏，马蒂说不出它来自何处。

马蒂洗了脸，又走回走廊，但他没有左转回酒吧去找拉斯特，而是走了右边。他无法面对。他发着抖，觉得被遗弃了，而且愤怒，因为他没有权利拥有这些感觉。他想回家去，希望能忘记这里的一切。

拉斯特在员工出口外面，抽着烟。他看起来非常紧张焦躁。

“想溜走？你有多少次不给小费就跑了？”

“不，”马蒂嘟囔着。“对，我不知道。”

“怎么了，马蒂？你不满意？”拉斯特冷酷地问。在那一瞬间，马蒂恨他。恨他靠着酒吧后门的样子，恨他用食指和中指夹着香烟，恨他穿着那件没系好的皱巴巴的衬衫，像穿着盔甲。

那种毫不费力的优雅总会让马蒂生气。就好像那人过去曾是个模特，而现在他的存在只为了让周围的凡人显得像个废物。

现在这种感觉更加强烈，因为现在马蒂知道拉斯特有能力把他踩成一团泥，摇摇欲坠，毫无骨气，只能匍匐在对方脚下，而拉斯特……拉斯特却在戳他的痛处，因为马蒂对他没有这种影响。这很愚蠢，也很自傲，但马蒂想看到拉斯特失去控制。

马蒂想变成让他失控的原因。

“操你。你很清楚我喜欢。一向都是。”他的声音像个生气的小孩，费了好大力气才没让自己抱起胳膊。

“那是怎么回事？”拉斯特说，长长地吸了最后一口，烟从嘴里喷出来。“干吗大惊小怪？”

他扔掉烟蒂，盯着马蒂。

“这他妈算什么？”马蒂终于含糊地说，“你干这个就为了……体验一把权力？把我折磨到发疯能让你性奋？”

拉斯特直起身，向马蒂走过来，在他面前站住。马蒂只能微微抬起头。他咬紧了牙，等着对方发话。

“你不会喜欢我的回答的。”拉斯特干巴巴地说。

“试试。”他想逼迫拉斯特，直到他开口攻击，或是掉头走开。他想逼迫拉斯特；想再次挑战他。

“我喜欢你在被我的老二操干的时候喘着气呻吟的样子吗？我喜欢你乞求我的样子吗？我喜欢你要不够的样子吗？操，是的，我喜欢，傻子才不会。”这句话好像把马蒂肺里的空气都抽光了。拉斯特说他不会喜欢他的回答，但马蒂……马蒂太喜欢这话。虽然刚释放过，但想到拉斯特喜欢操他，就像他喜欢被操一样，就觉得性器又抽动起来。

“但我还没傻到相信它能持久。”拉斯特继续说。

这话从侧面给了马蒂一击——让他心里充满了火热的羞耻，欲望和困惑。他还没有准备，也绝对不会喜欢。拉斯特推开他，走回酒吧里去，马蒂甚至无法抗议，因为拉斯特了解他的一切。马蒂没有自控能力，因此他们之中有一个人能够自控是好事。但马蒂在没经过斗争之前还不想放弃。

“谁说不能？”他在拉斯特身后喊着，心跳到了喉咙里。看到拉斯特的步子踌躇了一下，他感到一点小小的胜利。拉斯特在门口停住，回过头；他并没有看马蒂，但肯定听到了他的话。“谁说一定不能？”

“回家去，马蒂。下次再见。”拉斯特只说了一句，就把他一个人留在酒吧外面。

马蒂的自尊心不允许他跟上去。他灰溜溜地离开了，半是决心再也不见拉斯特，但仍然希望有可能再见他一面。

马蒂的脑子里翻江倒海。在半小时的回家路上，他的心情像坐上了过山车。对拉斯特的义愤让他无法平静。

_操他的，他怎能这么无情，简直毫无心肝。我也许一无是处，但我至少还有感情。_

但只要他一发起火来，不想再见拉斯特，这个事实——也许真的再也见不到他——就会飞进脑海，给他重重一击。马蒂再也不知道他想要什么，但他知道他不想这样。

马蒂冲进家门，继续喝酒，直到喝得烂醉，但最后只落得灰心绝望，笨手笨脚地在床上醉成一滩——用三根手指干着自己，咒骂着拉斯特的名字，因为是他唤醒了马蒂身体里潜藏的一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 本章标题来自People in Planes的If You Talk Too Much (My Head Will Explode) 。  
> 指那个注意到马蒂和拉斯特偶遇时忽视的细节的人。


	5. 由真成伪 Something False That Once Was True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马蒂挣扎着保持平衡——或守住对自己的承诺，为了那件事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注；  
> 警告：在这章里，马蒂在酒精的作用下继续沦陷。

**第三周**

 

=============================================================================

 

**星期五**

 

第二天早晨他感觉糟糕透了，无论是身体上还是感情上。他宿醉得一塌糊涂，可怜透顶，但更要命的是，他不知道该怎么看待和拉斯特的关系。

他攥起拳头，努力集中精神。该死，他能想到的只有拉斯特——还有在他脑子里搅成一团的浆糊。他知道自己必须理清这一团乱麻，但办公室可不是干这个的地方。

他又重读了一遍那封要回复的邮件里的句子，那已经——他看了看表——操，已经快过了一个小时了。不，他根本干不下去。他站起来去给自己再倒一杯咖啡。

他站在休息室里喝着热腾腾的饮料。他知道这事长久不了，他肯定会干出什么来，毁了这段关系，不然拉斯特也会结束它。他们没有未来。马蒂觉得自己也没什么未来可指望。他一周又一周地过他的日子；只有见梅茜的那晚他才会记一下时间。其他的夜晚并没多少区别。

直到拉斯特。没错，能有些不那么苦乐参半的东西可指望是件好事，即使被不可避免的终结罩上了阴影。或许那是因为马蒂陷入了分离后的情绪不可自拔。他知道自己看任何事都戴着疲惫和不公正的眼镜。

也许他应该再去见见那个心理医生，他想，但之后他想到必须告诉她自己已经找到了拉斯特，还和他睡了……他知道职业要求她客观公正，但他想不出她会有什么 _好话_ 说。

就在这时，索尔特进来了。

“早，队长。”马蒂嘟囔着说。

“哈特，”队长给自己倒了一杯黑咖啡；马蒂有点尴尬——瞥了他一眼。“听着，看上去你终于缓过劲来了。我说过这种事需要时间。”

马蒂点点头，躲在咖啡杯后面。见鬼，他可不想听勒罗伊说他离婚的事。“嗯，文件都签了。希望这事就算结了。”

“女儿们怎么样？”

 _该死_ 。

“好得很，你懂的，叛逆期嘛。”他耸耸肩。勒罗伊瞟了他一眼，好像不太相信。“老实说，她们简直就是噩梦。”

“幸好我的孩子都长大了，你不知道我多高兴。”索尔特笑了几声。“是够头疼的，不过也会过去的。忍忍吧。”

他在马蒂肩上拍了拍就走开了。马蒂长出了口气——他都没意识到自己一直屏着气——跟着他走出了休息室，走向自己的桌子。对着他的那张桌子仍旧空着。有好几个月，马蒂都不去看它，因为它的存在就是一种谴责；一种真实存在的提醒，让马蒂想起他搞砸了什么，又失去了什么。拉斯特的鬼魂萦绕着它。

该死，这里所有地方都是这样，有好几次，马蒂想过调去其他分局，但短时间里发生了这么多事情，马蒂还应付不了。现在这间办公室给了他所需要的稳定感觉。他的余生都是一片变化无常的不确定的泥沼。

而现在这个和拉斯特有关的…… _新情况_ ，在转瞬即逝的感觉和真相的启示之间剧烈摇摆。马蒂应该知道他不该相信，但他的头脑和心灵却不能统一。他希望自己能把它们协调起来。

马蒂意识到他正坐在桌边，盯着对面拉斯特坐过的地方发呆。好吧……他需要找人谈谈。

他放下咖啡，拿起手机打给那个咨询师，在停车场和拉斯特打架之后，局里要求他去接受心理咨询，一直持续了三个月。拉斯特辞职走掉之后，勒罗伊没有冲他喊，但他的失望和迷惑太明显，马蒂简直希望被他大骂一顿。他终于向队长承认玛姬要离开他，之后，他被理所应当地停职两周——因为在停车场打架——还被要求去 _把脑子好好理理清楚_ 。

而现在，马蒂知道自己的脑子还是一团糟。他预约了最近的时间，下周二。 _现在_ 他只希望跟别人谈谈。

这一天什么也没干成。马蒂打了些文件，在上面涂涂写写，一直到拖到下班时间，终于可以回那个该死的家了。他需要一个人待着。昨夜的醉酒影响还没消，但他还想大醉一场。

把自己灌醉意味着他不用去想 _它_ ，而且他可以沉溺，而不用再评判。

 

**星期五到星期六**

 

这个夜晚一片模糊，他正喝着第五杯威士忌，和家里留下的不管什么啤酒。快到半夜的时候，他在沙发上睡了过去，电视上放着没人看的电影。

凌晨时分他醒了过来，觉得恶心得厉害。他应该吃点晚饭的。他觉得自己的脸贴着冰凉的浴缸。在浴室地板上躺了好像有几个钟头那么长的时间，马蒂摇摇晃晃地去卧室。他最后一个念头是再也不喝酒了。他受够了。

这一切他都受够了：喝酒，拉斯特，欲望。明天他要去找个姑娘干一回，把这一切都发泄出去。

他终于真正醒来的时候——头脑清醒了，天也亮了——已经过了中午。他小心翼翼地爬起来，给自己做了一大堆炒蛋，培根和吐司。他又坐在电视机跟前，就着啤酒把这些都吃得精光，他已经开始想念酒精了。

对戒酒来说，这已经太多了，但他告诉自己这只是九牛一毛而已。

今天马蒂还有一堆家务活要干，但他又躺倒在沙发上，从下午一直睡到晚上。他的年纪已经不适合这么灌酒了。

他被手机铃声惊醒了。他在地板上和沙发底下摸了好一阵，迟钝的大脑终于意识到现在时间很晚了；天已经黑了，周围的公寓都一片寂静。他没看号码就接了电话。

“喂？”他哑着嗓子说。他猜想又是工作，又是些恐怖场面。他弯着腰，用手撑着头。电话里是一片嘈杂的背景音。“谁？”

“是我，”马蒂坐直了。如果是其他人，他还认不出是谁，但对于拉斯特来说，这两个字就够了。马蒂瞥了一眼手机，确定时间：凌晨1:03.

“嘿……呃……找我什么事？”这话听着粗鲁又轻蔑，因此他又补充说，“我是说，时间很晚了，你没事吧？”

“我是个酒保，”拉斯特直截了当地说，好像马蒂是个傻瓜。马蒂有点恼，但他还想不出什么俏皮话来回击。他的宿醉已经没那么厉害了，但有些脱水。他需要喝几大杯水，还要吃点布洛芬。

“这叫客套，科尔，而且你还没回答我的问题。”马蒂心跳加快，既因为醒得太急，也因为无论什么时候和拉斯特通话，都会让他兴奋。

“我一小时后就下班了，”拉斯特沉吟着说，“你过来吗？”

马蒂头疼，背也疼，而且饿得要命。但他想骗谁？他想去。他想去，抱着微弱的希望，也许拉斯特会操他；会触摸他；会对他微笑；或只是想让他在身边。他想疏远自己的决心没持续多久。

“你有吃的吗？”拉斯特立刻发出一声大笑，声音嘶哑，好像好久没笑过了。在他们一起工作的年月里，马蒂不记得听见他笑过几次，所以这可能是真的。

马蒂想改变它。

“如果你不介意酒吧餐，我这还是有的。”

“那最好了。”他回答，已经暗笑起来。拉斯特和油腻食品，正是他的药方。“你想让我什么时候去？”

“两点左右吧，我快结束了，如果在那找不到我，就在折叠椅上等我。我会带啤酒。”他停了一阵，马蒂想他也许改变了主意。“你带烟来。”

马蒂笑得更开心了。“是，长官。”

 

\---

 

把车开到酒吧但没像顾客一样停在前面让他觉得有点怪。他绕到后面，把车停在拉斯特皮卡旁边的沙石地上。这感觉有点不合规矩，虽然已经过了打烊时间，停车场上还有几个人留着，边聊天边抽烟。见鬼，要说的话，这些人让眼下显得更不对劲了。多年到处胡混的生活已经让这种反应成了习惯。

他们没干任何出格的事，他提醒自己。没理由觉得愧疚。

马蒂打开了两把折叠椅，把它们放近一些。他退后一步打量了一下，把它们挪了挪，好面对面。他们已经亲近到能作朋友了吗？拉斯特的电话让他太吃惊，都顾不上紧张，但现在已经到了这里，他的心里开始七上八下。

或许是因为从那天开始没头没脑的酗酒造成的后果。

马蒂把他在一个日夜加油站买的一大盒“幸运”牌香烟放在地上。这时候他才发现自己做的过头了。他应该只买一盒烟就够。现在显得他太着急了。他忽然清楚地意识到他在乎拉斯特对自己的看法。过去他从没认真考虑过这个。除了最近这段时间，马蒂真想不起来上次担心别人对他的看法是什么时候了。他总是觉得被尊重是理所应当。

马蒂坐下，跷起腿，又把腿放下，想站起来——干什么，他也不知道——这时房子上面的红光忽然灭了——酒吧的霓虹灯店招关了。

马蒂已经半站起来——手还扶着折叠椅上不结实的塑料扶手——这时拉斯特打开了后门。他僵住了，拉斯特站在高耸在房子后面的那个满是飞虫的灯架发出昏黄的微光中，他们的目光相遇了。

拉斯特一点时间也没浪费。他在身后把门踢上，大步向马蒂走过来，好像世界上的一切他都不在乎。他的双手都占满了；一只手拿着个外卖纸盒，另一只手提着六瓶啤酒。

“把你的毒药拿去。”他说，算是打招呼。

马蒂又坐回那把吱嘎作响的椅子，接过食物和一瓶啤酒，冲着拉斯特挑战地一笑。

“真贪心，”拉斯特打趣。马蒂打开盒子，发现里面是炸薯条和鸡柳。拉斯特从里面偷了几根薯条，转向他的椅子。

“操，可不是，”他回答，咬了一大口鸡肉，向拉斯特咧嘴一笑。拉斯特把烟盒从椅子底下拿出来，坐下。他用纸盒向马蒂做了个手势。

“看来我让你吃亏了。这个花了多少钱？”

“你开玩笑？大醉一场之后有油炸食品吃给我什么都不换。”马蒂把食品放在腿上，打开啤酒。虽然出门之前喝了不少水，他还是觉得渴，所以喝了一大口——他吃了一惊，差点呛住。这不是那种家制的次等货，而是带着柑橘和啤酒花的香味。他又喝了一口，在舌尖转动着，品味着。

“既然这样，就算你欠我的，”拉斯特温和地说，把那盒烟放在一边，给自己开了一瓶啤酒。他看上去很放松，马蒂还不习惯拉斯特这样，但让他松了口气。

“你说什么就是什么。”他喝完了啤酒，享受着它丰富的滋味，给炸鸡增添了奇怪的味道。他在昏暗的灯光下瞥了一眼商标。“这是什么？”

“本地的一些微酿啤酒。他们经常送样品来。老板不喜欢这个，但我喜欢。”拉斯特向马蒂扬起眉毛，想挑他说话。马蒂没开口，把外卖盒向拉斯特伸过去。拉斯特又抓了些薯条，又递给他一瓶啤酒。

马蒂觉得这几个星期里了解拉斯特比过去几年里都要多。他往后靠在椅子上，喝着第二瓶啤酒。这真的不错。他品味着，想感觉所有的滋味，但他的品鉴力有限。他只知道自己很喜欢，因此又探过身去抓起第三瓶，表示欣赏。他喝了不少，都吃不下固体食物了。这绝对是他选择大品牌的一个原因，因为尝起来味道更淡。

“这个……真不错。”他想不出还有什么可说的。他不是鉴赏家，但见鬼，他真希望多说些什么，而不只是一句 _真不错_ 。他把注意力又转向他的晚餐。

“不过悠着点。这度数差不多有10%。”马蒂嗯了一声，嘴里塞满了薯条。既然拉斯特提到这个，他已经能感觉到酒精的影响。“我可不想让你再醉成狗了。要是你想吐，我可不会照顾你。”

“你肯定会的。”马蒂咽下一大口食物，很高兴能跟他半心半意地斗嘴。拉斯特没说话，慢慢地喝了一大口。

“没错，我大概会。”他若有所思地转过脸去。

“所以你这个人比我强。”马蒂打趣。他不想让拉斯特再像过去那样陷入自己的思绪。他俯过身去，碰了碰拉斯特的酒瓶，想引起他的注意。那双冷淡的蓝眼睛又看向他。“嘿。”

“嗯，这不是秘密了。”拉斯特站起来，弓身去拿香烟。马蒂一时间有点摸不着头脑，但拉斯特在门口停住了。“我觉得有点上头了。你来吗？”

拉斯特在说什么？今晚的蚊子还不多——然后拉斯特几大口喝光了最后一点啤酒。马蒂忽然明白了。他短暂地对上马蒂的目光，然后挥挥手，做了个请他进屋的手势。

 _老天_ 。

马蒂用力站起来，拿起食物和啤酒。他进门的时候看见拉斯特的嘴角牵动了一下，知道自己显得太急不可耐了，但到了这个时候，他一点也不在乎。他有薯条，有啤酒，还有拉斯特。他没有权利感觉这么满足。

拉斯特打开灯的时候，马蒂在起居室当中犹豫了一下。这里没有可坐的地方。拉斯特的手碰到他的后腰。马蒂的皮肤感到他手上的温度，让马蒂痛苦地意识到他多想更进一步，但他也想起了拉斯特之前说过的话。

“卧室。只有那儿舒服点，除非你想坐在马桶盖上。”拉斯特用拿着空酒瓶的手指了指卧室，好像马蒂不知道它在哪儿，好像那里没给他留下生动的记忆似的。“我就来。”

马蒂好奇地看着他，但还是走进卧室，有点尴尬地坐下来。他觉得自己是个入侵者，虽然上次他已经来过，而且拉斯特明确地告诉他呆在这里。他听见床垫靠着的那道墙隔壁传来流水声，意识到浴室一定是在厨房旁边。他踢掉鞋，把食物放在地上，躺了下来。

马蒂觉得他不应该觉得这么随意，放松。他觉得自己不该这么轻易地赢得进入拉斯特的生活和空间的权利。他翻过身趴在床上，用胳膊肘撑着身体，继续小口喝着啤酒，一边打量那些排在墙边的书的书名。它们随意地堆在一起，所以有些书脊看不到，而这里唯一的光线就是起居室里照进来的灯光。大部分书名马蒂都看不清楚，但显然拉斯特读的并不只是关于谋杀的非小说类书籍；他似乎也看凶杀悬疑小说、哲学、诗歌……说实话，看起来他的口味十分广泛。

_呃……_

马蒂伸手摸了摸一本书的封面，只想感觉那破了的书脊的质感。他想知道拉斯特是如何在这些书中间打发时光的。想知道过着如此内省的生活是什么感觉。他会觉得孤独吗？拉斯特是否能被这些书页上的文字满足，只有他自己的思想相伴？

而现在，有时候，马蒂也加入了这个行列。

马蒂确实感觉到了精酿啤酒的作用：愉悦，松弛。他现在的醉意刚刚好，再多一点就会过分。他喝完了手里的啤酒，在心里为它叫好。

水声停了，脚步声向卧室走过来，停在门口。马蒂翻了个身，伸长了胳膊把空酒瓶放在吃了一半的食物旁边。拉斯特看着他。马蒂把手枕在头下面， _让他看_ 。

作为回报，马蒂也认真打量着对方的剪影。他的衬衫没系，散开着，也光着脚。简直是一幅诱人的图画。拉斯特从来都很值得一看。马蒂一直想要这颧骨，这肩膀，这细腰。现在他觉得自己也没什么改变，只是需要的方式变了。

“没什么可扭捏的，”拉斯特哑着嗓子说。马蒂往下看去，发现他硬了。“我想操你。你敢吗？”

 _操，当然，_ 他想。马蒂坐起来，靠着自己的胳膊肘。

“过来，”他轻声说，向拉斯特伸出手。他模糊地想起，这正好和他们第一次上床的情形相反。他什么都不怕，啤酒让他眩晕，所有的紧张都被驱散了。

但拉斯特没有拉他的手。他停在床垫边上，甩掉了衬衫，活动了一下肩膀。

“你想要夸奖吗，科尔？我这可有一堆呢。”马蒂的手落下来放在肚子上。他想用手向下，隔着裤子抚摸自己。但他没有动。他在等着拉斯特。

“夸奖，嗯？”拉斯特走到马蒂垂在床垫边的两腿中间，把它们分开。

“嗯……对，”马蒂小声说，坐了起来。这让他明显地靠近了拉斯特的勃起。他大着胆子用双手抓住拉斯特的臀，用脸贴着拉斯特的股沟。这给他赢得了一声轻轻的喘息。“我该从哪儿开始？”

马蒂想抓住拉斯特不设防的时候，所以用嘴唇抹过拉斯特的阴茎，粗糙的布料贴着他的嘴，然后抬头看着拉斯特。在马蒂内心深处，他等着那种怪异的感觉，但……感觉却很自然。马蒂一直擅长这个，引诱。

拉斯特伸手抓住了马蒂的下巴。他的动作并不温柔。马蒂有点想把头扭开，但他心里的另一部分，只能被拉斯特唤醒的那部分，让他停住不动，等着下一个指示。他对上拉斯特的目光，注视着他。现在他显然会听从拉斯特的引导。从第一次跌跌撞撞地走进这个酒吧，他就跟着拉斯特的引导，也许从那之前就开始了。

拉斯特的眼睛在马蒂身上上下移动，好像在寻找什么。马蒂不知道他在找什么，但拉斯特好像已经找到了。

“脱衣服。”他命令。

马蒂把衬衣从头上脱下来，直到最后一刻还盯着拉斯特。他努力不去拿自己的身体和拉斯特比较——那没有可比性——但拉斯特弯腰把他的牛仔裤拉下来的样子让他感觉好了点。他踢掉了自己的长裤和内裤，又向拉斯特伸出手，但拉斯特后退了。

“侧身躺下，脸对着墙。”

马蒂犹豫了，他想要触摸拉斯特；想脱掉拉斯特的衣服。但拉斯特又后退了一步，他连忙服从了。老实说，这有点屈辱。按照命令行事却不知为什么，而且让自己就这么暴露在别人面前。

但同时，马蒂却喜欢这样。

他听见衣服摩擦的窸窣声，像是拉斯特在他后面脱了裤子。然后床垫陷下去，拉斯特躺到了他身边。第一下触摸是拉斯特的手落在马蒂的颈后，然后他贴上了马蒂的背，从大腿到前胸。马蒂的欲望在一瞬间被挑了起来，如此迅猛，让他头晕眼花。

没有衣服，只有皮肤。天啊，拉斯特裸着，和他一起。 _终于_ 。

“拉斯特……”他伸手往后抓住拉斯特的膝盖上面。

“嘘，别急。”拉斯特的手抚过马蒂的体侧，轻握住他的臀。真他妈的荒唐，但他非常感激；拉斯特给了他从开始以来就一直想要的。所有的一切，无需马蒂开口表明他的欲望。拉斯特知道。拉斯特了解他。

马蒂轻声笑出来，因为如果不这样，这些感觉会让他抽噎起来。

“这话该说你自己，”他嘟囔着，向后弓起背，拱着拉斯特的勃起。他想让拉斯特干他，但他怀疑没有鼓励他能不能说出来。“我已经不年轻了。”

拉斯特在他肩上落下一个吻——几星期前他咬过的同一个地方——一路吻上他的脖子。马蒂闭上眼睛，努力呼吸。他需要这个。

“够年轻的，”拉斯特喃喃地说，轻轻动了动他的胯。马蒂把脸转向床垫，呼出一口气。

“你逗我，”他小声说。

 _别停_ ，他想。

“这是你说好的夸奖？”拉斯特在他后面移动。塑料的声音，然后拉斯特的手指变得湿滑，开始了持续不断的动作；一种画着圈的压力。

“天， _拉斯特_ ……你想要夸奖？”马蒂长叹了一口气，屈服了。他能给拉斯特他想要的。他能做到。他紧闭上眼睛，屈服了。“我爱你的手。”

拉斯特停住了，马蒂呻吟起来。

“你真是个急性子。”拉斯特说，有点恼，然后直接把一根手指探进马蒂的身体。“继续……”

“ _操_ ……你只需要这样就能让我兴奋；只用你的手，”拉斯特用手指干着马蒂，毫无缝隙地推进第二根手指。“ _哦_ ……我自己没法做——但—— _呃_ ——但我知道你——你能。”

每次拉斯特戳进马蒂他都会往后挺动。他醉了，感觉很好，舌头不受控制，到了危险的程度，但现在他又有什么可失去的？拉斯特知道；他必须知道他对马蒂的掌控力。因此马蒂全说了出来。

“知道吗，我用手干自己的时候想着你？每一次自慰的时候？没有你我没法兴奋——”拉斯特缓慢地推进第三根手指，他贴着马蒂的背喘息着，额头靠着马蒂的脖子。“ _哦操我_ ——”

“好的，”拉斯特咕哝着，抽出手指，摸索了一阵，找到一个安全套，喘着气咒骂着。然后他又靠近了。更近，更近，更近……

这一次如此容易。拉斯特进入了他，扩张的感觉让马蒂发出一声满足的呻吟。拉斯特的手抚上马蒂的大腿，把它抬高，直到贴上马蒂的胸口。拉斯特把自己的腿楔进他的两腿中间，摆着胯。马蒂觉得自己被完全充满了，他以前从没想象过这种充满的感觉。

“上帝啊，拉斯特，你对我做了什么？”马蒂喘着气。拉斯特轻笑起来，用胳膊搂住马蒂；手肘勾住他的腿胯，小臂擦过他的勃起，沾满润滑剂的手掌揽住马蒂的肚子。

“我对你做了什么？”拉斯特用奇怪的口气重复了一遍，然后缓慢地推进去。

马蒂没法回答。他能做的只有在拉斯特每次操进他的时候尽力向后挺动，拉斯特的节奏让他尾椎处的压力逐渐增强，他觉得自己快被逼疯了。

“拉斯特…… _拉斯特拉斯特拉斯特_ ，”他喃喃地念着，他的整个世界都包含在这个名字里，缩小到这个男人，这张床，和两个身体的摩擦中。“天啊，拉斯特，我——”

拉斯特摇摆着他们，让自己戳刺进马蒂的身体，用胳膊撑着他的肩膀。马蒂用太阳穴摩擦着拉斯特的二头肌，呜咽着。他把自己的胯放低，磨着床垫。但拉斯特把自己的膝盖楔进他的大腿下面。

“慢点……”拉斯特用手肘把自己撑起来，挪动了一下位置，用自己的小臂撑在马蒂的头下面。“慢点，宝贝。”

马蒂吻着拉斯特手腕内侧柔软的皮肤，舔着那里的脉搏。拉斯特呻吟出声，好像肺里的空气都被挤了出来。他猛烈地用胯撞击着马蒂——一次，两次。马蒂舔着他的手心。拉斯特的手指抽动着，拂过马蒂的脸颊和太阳穴，用胯碾磨着马蒂的臀。他射了。

 _快了_ ，马蒂绝望地把手伸到自己身下，只是快速地撸了几下，随着一声呻吟，他也射了，把脸埋在拉斯特手里。他藏起自己的脸，害怕拉斯特会不可避免地离开。

但拉斯特留下了。他让他们都翻过身躺下，蜷在马蒂背后，用指尖抚弄着马蒂腹部的精液。漫长的几分钟过去了，他们的呼吸渐渐平复，马蒂发现自己眼睛都睁不开了。

拉斯特咕哝着，终于动了动，啪的一声把套子脱掉。马蒂知道他们马上就要分开了，但还是——

“冲个澡？”拉斯特问，已经把马蒂拽了起来。

马蒂跟着他，又惊讶又瞌睡。拉斯特带着他进了隔间，小得简直容纳不下他们两个人。

“你还好吗？”拉斯特边问边给马蒂冲洗。作为回答，马蒂只能满足地笑笑，看着拉斯特洗自己的头发。这样和拉斯特 _在一起_ ，他简直太开心了。

之后拉斯特又把他拉回床上，在他们弄出来的一团糟上扔了条床单，把马蒂拉进怀里，脸贴着马蒂的胸口。马蒂抱紧拉斯特，尽管他的脑子被困倦、性和酒精弄得模模糊糊，他也知道，自己已经深深陷进了该死的麻烦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 标题来自MUNA的Around U。  
> 耶！马蒂终于得到了一点安慰。你觉得他知道这是拉斯特道歉的方式吗？不知道？没错，我也这么想……


	6. 藏住心魔 Keep My Demons To Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马蒂就快找回自己的生活了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 马蒂还对玛姬抱着怨恨。他有易怒的问题。  
> 本章里还有一次心理咨询。我不是心理咨询师，文中写的都基于我自己作为一个病人的经历：/

**星期六**

 

马蒂醒来的时候闻到咖啡香味，他眨着眼，发现拉斯特坐在他身边，盘着腿，拿着一杯咖啡。时间还很早；太早了。马蒂还昏昏沉沉，沉浸在昨夜高潮的余韵里。他还不想控制自己。

“嘿，”他咕哝着翻了个身向着拉斯特。

“醒了。你该走了。”拉斯特说，声音很响，举起咖啡杯。除了一条短裤，他什么也没穿。比起咖啡来，马蒂对他更有兴趣。他靠过去，用鼻子蹭着拉斯特的大腿。“我说真的，马蒂。”

但他没有躲开。马蒂用鼻子拱着拉斯特短裤的边，开玩笑地吻着下面露出的皮肤，然后隔着布料吻着拉斯特渐渐硬起来的性器。

“想让我停下吗？”他轻声说，抬头看着拉斯特。拉斯特好像有些动摇，胳膊尴尬地举着。他棕色的瞳孔和明显的惊讶让马蒂的胆子更大了。

“如果我说‘不’，你想怎么样？”

马蒂的手游上拉斯特的腿，用指尖勾住他裤腰上的松紧带。

“别把我的咖啡洒了，”他喃喃地说，慢慢拉下拉斯特的短裤。拉斯特又躺下去，头枕着胳膊肘，分开腿让马蒂把他的短裤整个脱下来。当马蒂握住拉斯特的阴茎，他的嘴张开了。

他还不确定自己想做…… _这一切_ 。但他知道他能做好。他撸着拉斯特，一边往下一边轻拧着他。拉斯特瘫软下去，把头抬向天花板。马蒂希望能看着他，因此他伸手从拉斯特松开的手中拿走了咖啡杯。他把它放在床边的地板上，然后有意坐在拉斯特分开的两腿中间。

“集中精神。”他告诉拉斯特。

拉斯特的手伸进他的头发，引导着他，表示自己有多喜欢，这还不像马蒂预料的那么糟。这像一股奇怪的混合电流——拉斯特发出的声音，他抓紧马蒂头发的样子，拉斯特的阴茎在他舌头上的重量——还有把这一切协调起来——尽量用他的嘴唇盖住牙齿，吮吸正确的地方，让头的前后摆动配上手的动作。

最后他终于停下来，上气不接下气，下巴上满是口水。拉斯特把他拉开，用幽暗的眼神看了他一眼。

“我能再干你吗？”他的声音嘶哑，破碎。

“你最好快点，”马蒂喘息着，用胯磨着床垫，想满足自己的勃起。拉斯特看着他的表情就像摩擦的感觉一样甜蜜。

拉斯特把他从膝盖上推下去，让他脸朝下趴着。然后他爬到马蒂背上，动作笨拙又急不可耐，马蒂猜想他的第一次口活冒险绝对成功了。拉斯特戴上安全套，给马蒂做了润滑，接着——

“哦， _天_ ……”拉斯特进入了马蒂，他在马蒂耳边呻吟着，手指和马蒂的缠在一起。

这一次拉斯特缓慢地动作着，相比之下，他们之前快速的操干忽然都黯然失色了。之前的很好——非常好——但这次……简直棒得难以置信。

“下次什么时候见，”拉斯特的嘴唇在他肩上游移的时候，马蒂喃喃地说。

“很快。”拉斯特说，声音紧张，夹杂着喘息。“很快。”

 

\---

 

之后，当马蒂回家后，他想知道拉斯特说的很快是什么意思，因为对马蒂来说，就算这个很快 _就是现在_ 也不够。比起其他的，这点更表明他真的有麻烦了。但马蒂——深陷在否认和 _真正_ 美妙的性造成的痛苦当中——不愿去多想。

整个星期日他都迷迷糊糊，避免自己去想，之后的夜晚他辗转反侧，想个不停，因为一躺到枕头上，马蒂就发现自己的大脑无法安静。所有他拒绝问自己的问题都浮了上来。

_这件事能持续下去吗？如果事情变糟了怎么办？拉斯特想得到什么？_

该死，马蒂自己都不知道长远来说想要什么。他只知道想让拉斯特留在他的生活中。

_操操操。_

他真的需要帮助，越快越好。

 

**星期一**

 

马蒂把自己拖去工作，他迟到了，只睡了几个小时。虽然和拉斯特在一起让他快乐，但现在他心里却充满了疑虑。有一点很确定：这种欲擒故纵的感情游戏让他疲惫不堪。

他刚坐到桌子前面，手机就响了。他把手机打开，一条来自未知号码的新信息跳了出来。

_周末镇上要重放“浩劫”①有兴趣吗？_

马蒂盯着这条信息眨眼，努力想弄明白它什么意思。见鬼，谁会请他去看一部让人郁闷的纪录片，还是关于——只有 _拉斯特_ 。

 _混球，_ 他回信， _差点信了你是认真的_ 。

几秒钟之后，手机就振动起来： _知道你一向觉得我自大，不过你应该对我有点信心。_

马蒂对手机笑了一会儿，回答： _我已经对你有太多信心了。_

_我换班到死亡星期四，想不想再来免费喝一杯_

_又考虑了一下，我真该多夸夸你。_

_那算同意了？_

_对。_

马蒂咯咯笑起来。好吧，所以这不是计划好的，但也很了不起了。他想再给拉斯特发个信息——他很确定他们在调情——但拿不定主意该说什么。他有太多想说，但又说不出来。手机上的小屏幕黑了。他灰心丧气地把手机往抽屉里一扔，尽最大努力回去工作。

这天剩下的时间手机都没响，他绝对一点都没觉得心烦。

他一直坚持到六点钟。他终于回了邮件，又打了几份报告。他讨厌这样的日子。他生来就不适合整天埋头在键盘前面。有个搭档让他最想念的地方——尽管你也知道，那是拉斯特，即使只是斗嘴也最擅长让他分心——就是能分担那些文书工作。

他站起来伸了伸腰，后背咯咯响。

“见鬼，哈特，你姿势不对。”在他后面的那个菜鸟詹金斯评论。

“妈的闭嘴。将来你也一样。”他回嘴，伸腰的时候声音绷紧了。“年纪大了，干不了这事了。”

他关了电脑，从椅背上拿起外套，整理好他的东西，包括那个手机。向汽车走去的时候他看了一眼。

**_【一条新信息】_ **

马蒂把他的外套和公文包扔进副驾座，坐进车里。他打开信息，手在发抖。

不是拉斯特，是玛姬——他已经小肚鸡肠地把她的联系人名称改成了“ _贱人_ ”。

_星期三梅茜有啦啦队表演。她没空见你。_

手机的塑料壳被马蒂捏得咯咯响，他只好把手放松。操，操！她不能这么做。怒火让他喘不过气来。他想给她回条信息，把他的真正想法告诉她。但他没有，只是把手机狠狠扔到脚底下。

他立刻就觉得自己太蠢，因为回家后他还得把它掏出来。

回家路上他都在强压怒火，觉得自己被不公平地对待了，但当他停在自己公寓门口时，他还是停了一下。 _吸气。呼气。_ 用鼻子吸气，然后从嘴里呼出来，直到感觉稍许平静了些。这是从桑普森医生那里学到的。

然后他在车里摸了一阵，找到了他的手机。他能应付这个。他打了又删，好几次之后才确定回信的措辞足够礼貌。

_橄榄球赛？我喜欢看她表演。_

回复立刻来了： _你可以问她。我要工作了。_

她轻慢的回答又挑起他的怒气——梅茜很可能在远处对着玛姬喊——但这就像同意了一样，很好。他找到梅茜的号码： _嘿，梅丝，星期三我们一起去球赛怎么样？_

他的手指踌躇了一会儿，又加上一句： _之后我们可以一起去吃饭_ 。

他放下手机，成功地把这事放在一边。他告诉自己无论回答是什么样，他都能接受，然后上楼去给自己弄点吃的。他快饿死了。

他正在煮意面的时候，梅茜的回复在手机屏幕上亮起来。

**_【1条新信息】_ **

_好啊，不过我要到很晚才能完，大概8点。去阿方索？_

通常特殊的日子他们才会去阿方索餐厅，但他们可以把今天当成一个特殊的日子。

 _约好了，_ 他飞快地回复。他知道自己正在变成那种为讨孩子喜欢而贿赂他们的老爸。

_臭老爸。比赛五点开始：）_

马蒂笑着结束了对话。他又继续给拉斯特写信息： _你星期三有事吗？_ 他想了想，又把它全部删掉。不，这么说太怪了。他们说了可以作朋友，但那不是一朝一夕就能做到的，无论马蒂是什么感觉。那只是性——都是化学物质把他们连在一起。拉斯特需要时间。虽然马蒂知道得很清楚。

意面的计时器响了，他把注意力转到食物上。这个星期的时间立刻排满了——星期二去见咨询师，星期三见梅茜，然后是星期四，拉斯特。如果他不小心，他可能真能找回他的生活呢。

感觉真好。

 

**星期二**

 

上帝啊，他讨厌这个——又回到桑普森医生的办公室。被强制在这里呆几个小时，咬着牙，怒气冲冲地用短句回答问题已经让他吃够了苦头。说实话，那时候他对她有点过意不去，也讨厌她不得不再次应付自己，但她已经知道了他全部的悲惨背景，这总比从头开始再说一遍容易得多。马蒂实在受不了在另一个人面前再经历一遍这种尴尬了。

虽然讨厌咨询，但马蒂喜欢他的咨询师。她看上去轻松自在，一点也不装模作样。她衣着得体，神态自然，并不刻意。她有一种冷静的态度，能用不伤人的方式把那些令人不快的事实说出来。她的话对他有特别的分量。每次谈话之后的几个星期甚至几个月，他都会思考她对自己说的话。

“那么，马丁，想告诉我为什么要重新开始咨询吗？”桑普森医生用低沉圆润的声音说。

“上次我没有和你好好握手，医生，”他对着自己的手咕哝着。他们面对面地坐在两把舒服的皮椅里。“我需要一些时间来——解决一些事情。而且我意识到或许我需要找个人谈谈。”

“嗯，我就是做这个的。”他抬头看着她，她平静温和的脸上带着一丝笑意。他知道这都是为了让他能敞开心扉，但这次他尽量不把这看成一种威胁。这是她的职业，而且她非常擅长。对他在这里所说的，她做的一切都是为了帮助他。“是什么让你想来谈谈？是不是发生了什么事？”

马蒂还不能让自己直奔主题。

“对，的确发生了些事情。我前妻提出离婚——接到了文件……什么？大概两周前——对我是个打击——”他啪地拍了一下手，往后靠了靠，笑了。“这次是永久性的。我是说，我知道，但现在才接受现实。”

“这是很重要的一步。意味着你能开始向前看，而不是向后看。”她低头看了看笔记本，画了一条线。“所以你在期待什么？”

马蒂叹了口气，用手摩挲着大腿。他有点出汗。

“嗯……我每周见一次女儿——现在只有梅茜——每周三。明晚我要去看她在橄榄球赛上的啦啦队表演，然后一起吃饭。”他咧嘴一笑。“我要多花点时间陪陪梅丝。不是每周三都去——玛姬和我还没有一个确切的时间表，但——”

“以前你经常单独和孩子在一起吗？”

“我是警察，工作时间很长。”桑普森医生期待地看着他，他发现自己又在找借口。“不。我经常把这些事留给玛姬。我是说，我们有一家人在一起的时候，但……不，不——没有。”

“女儿们进入青春期时，作父亲的会后退，这很常见。但对你来说，现在开始积极地当好父亲就像她们还小的时候一样重要。”

“我知道。只是……我不知道该怎么办。我自己十几岁的时候，青春期的女孩对我来说是个谜，我完全搞砸了和奥德丽的关系……”马蒂害怕在梅茜身上犯下同样的错误，虽然她和姐姐如此不同。

“为什么你会有这种感觉？”

“嗨，医生，她……她讨厌我。我只想保护她的安全，但她打定了主意要——”他停住了，心里充满了火热的羞惭。他又在转移话题了。他眨了眨眼，大女儿在眼前闪过，化着浓妆，好像一个陌生人。“我觉得她应该想测试边界，但我太害怕——”

医生没有说话，他努力找出合适的词来表达他的想法。“我觉得我让她失望了。”

“你如何让她失望了？”他知道这个问题的答案，但一想到就让他畏缩，更别说讲出来了。

“我一直……在——”他做了个鬼脸。“控制。我从没想到我在对身边的人做这种事，直到一切都——”

他用手做了个爆炸的手势。

“所以我想我就是这么让她失望的。我想控制她。”

她若有所思地嗯了一声。“那么既然现在你意识到了，你想如何去改变这种行为？”

“哦，我现在还是这样，”他自嘲地笑了笑，有点紧张。“但我正在试着去相信别人。我不应该假设每个人都想骗我，因为我自己就是那样——过去是那样。我正在努力对自己诚实。”

“那其他人呢？你对他们也诚实吗？”

对，就是这个。这是提起那件事的绝好机会。他攥紧汗涔涔的手，清了清嗓子。

“除了工作中的同事，我生活里没什么其他人了——呃，对——你记得我的搭档吗？我的前搭档？”

“我记得。”她微微抬了抬眉毛，有点惊讶。操，他真不想说。“他叫什么来着？”

“拉斯特。拉斯汀▪科尔。”他说，努力忍住微笑。她点点头，在膝盖上的笔记本上记了一笔。“嗯，我找到他了。其实不是我找到的，我们偶然碰上了。”

“说说看。”

“我下了班，去了一个酒吧。我抬头一看，发现他就在那儿。”他抠着指头上的皮，“就在我放弃寻找他的时候，他出现了。”

“如果我没记错，你们上一次见面是——”

“是一场恶战。”马蒂自嘲地轻笑了一声。

“这次呢？”

“这次……我们谈了。嗯，开始，他对我大喊大叫——”马蒂不知道把他压在洗手池上嘲笑他算不算大喊大叫，但目前他只能这么说。“然后就谈话了。实际上我们谈了话……还一起呆了一阵……”

_没错，马蒂，如果你说的“谈话”就是“把你一顿好操”，“呆了一阵”就是“ **把你操到升天** ”，的确是。_

现在正是时候。他需要把这些说出来。他需要帮助，但当他张开嘴，却发现他不能。向第三个人坦白的想法好像会给这件美妙的事招来霉运。他们是朋友。目前她只需要知道这些就够了。他觉得胃里拧成一团，意识到自己皱起了眉头。

“你向他道歉了吗？我记得你上次见我的时候表示了这种意愿。”

“是的——我试了。我说了，但我还不确定他是不是听懂了我的意思。”

“听起来是很重要的第一步，”她慢慢地说，“你说你会继续和他谈。到了哪一步？”

“这就是有趣的地方，”马蒂叹了口气，靠进椅子里。“现在……我们是朋友了。我是说，在某种程度上，我们关系一直都不错，但被工作和家里的那些破事干扰了。多数是我的错……现在不同了。好像现在我们之间的友谊有了空间。我不知道……听起来很蠢。”

“这不蠢。”

“我发现他以为我不喜欢他。”马蒂轻笑，觉得胃里又拧了起来。“我不怪他。我对他很苛刻。”

“看来你对每个人都很苛刻，包括你自己。”

“不……并不是——我对自己太纵容了。或过去是那样。现在我在努力让自己更加负责。但我不否认对别人还是很苛刻。也许就是因为那种控制欲。”

他们沉默了好一阵。她停了笔，抬着头，看着他。他觉得她直接看穿了他的心。拉斯特有同样的目光，他讨厌这种目光。

“马丁，”她慢慢地说。“我知道自从上次谈话以来我们已经有几个月没见面了，你的生活中发生了什么重要的事吗？”

“为什么这么问，医生？”他的手心冒了汗。

“上次谈话的时候你——抱歉——非常愤怒。而今天我什么也没感觉到。”

 _操，她知道了。_ 他想是不是该就此坦白，但发现自己已经在摇头。她在怀疑。 _她还不知道_ 。当他准备好的时候会告诉她。他努力笑了一声。

“只不过今天我正好心情好吧。除了离婚之外，没什么大不了的。老一套，还是老一套。或许喝得太多，但……”他没法停嘴。这件事对他太重要，他不能不再提一次。“还有拉斯特。”

“是的，我记得你们的争执，还有他的消失对你的影响。看起来你们重新建立联系对你的人生观有帮助。”

“是的，是这样。的确是。” _如果你知道，医生，还不止这个，现在我很清楚我已经不那么直了。谁想得到？！_ “拉斯特……你知道，他接受了我。”

“有朋友能理解你经受的困难很重要。”她桌子上的计时器响了。她瞥了一眼自己的表。“对不起，马丁，时间到了。”

她停住了，揣摩着他。

“希望下次再见到你。”马蒂点点头。他同意了。虽然这段时间过得并不舒服，但知道有人能够倾听他的坦白让他感觉好受了点。他真的需要和别人谈谈拉斯特。“如果你愿意，我们可以安排固定时间的预约。每周一次可以吗？或是两周一次？”

“每周吧。”他说，想起过去几个星期里发生了多少事情。桑普森医生伸手从桌上拿起一个小黑本——他想是她的日程簿——翻看了一下。

“好的，那么我们可以在下周同一时间见。同时，我希望你能采取一些切实的措施，争取让自己更诚实。”马蒂已经忘了这个：她会给他布置各种作业。他做了个鬼脸，让她微笑起来。“我知道这看起来很傻，但能帮助你看到自己的进步。”

她站起来伸出手。马蒂也同样，看着她的眼睛。他还是不喜欢那里反映出的自己。

 

**星期三**

 

在无数家庭组成的拥挤人群中站着，马蒂觉得好像来错了地方。不只是因为这里他什么人都不认识，而是因为好像只有他一个人是独自来的。所以他不仅觉得尴尬，而且迫使他承认自己在梅茜的教育中是多么缺位。上次他参加这种活动是什么时候？即便只是一次家长会？他想不起来。

他努力表现得很熟络，这其实不难。周围的声音和气味把他带回了高校打球的时代。球员们跑进场地，青春逼人，但马蒂的目光投向场边，在穿着黑白色制服的啦啦队员当中搜寻着，终于找到了梅茜。

她正和一群女孩们一起，在场边舞蹈跳跃着，看上去和场上的男孩们没什么不同。他清楚地回忆起比赛开始前的感觉——那种兴奋混合着畏惧和期待的奇怪感觉。现在他虽然在观众席中，这种感觉还是触手可及。

五点整的时候，裁判吹响了哨子——声音又长又尖。观众都欢呼起来。马蒂也和他们一起欢呼。在他下面，梅茜回过头来用眼睛搜索着观众席。虽然离得很远，他还能看见她在笑着，然后转身回到队列里，开始第一轮表演。

橄榄球赛进行得平平淡淡，但马蒂觉得几个月来从没这么开心过。中场休息的时候，他跳下台阶，靠着围栏和梅茜打招呼。他说不出啦啦队表演的好坏，但她们的动作做得很出色。他觉得表演里的舞蹈比他年轻时的多。

“能来这儿我真高兴，”他对她说，周围的嘈杂声让他提高了嗓门。她把汗湿的头发从脸上拨开。

“我也是。我们跳得怎么样？”

“棒极了，宝贝。比你们的球队棒多了。”他做了个鬼脸。她的球队输得很惨。梅茜笑了。

“可不，他们太烂了，但……还是挺好玩的。”

他的喉咙里像堵了东西。他真不明白自己怎么能失去这样一个好女儿。

“我为你骄傲，梅丝，”哨声打断了周围的喧闹，她开始往回走，“结束后到车里来找我？我的车停在北边。”

“好啊！”她转了个身，蹦蹦跳跳地回到场边去。

马蒂站在围栏旁边，下半场他都没怎么看比赛，只看着他的女儿。

她到底是什么时候长大的？在他的记忆里她还是个小女孩，但现在……现在她已经快长成个大姑娘了。他还错过了什么？好像他连眼都没眨，在眼皮一开一合之间，时间已经把他抛在后面。那时候他决意要错过这一切，而把注意力集中在其他地方。

他对自己保证，他一定会改变未来。

他灵机一动，拿出手机给奥德丽发了一条信息。

 _我在看你妹妹的啦啦队表演。想你_ 。

没有回信，他也没指望会有。他没有放弃。至少，他能把这加进让自己变诚实的措施清单里——还有 _不要_ 操控别人。至少他认为这是个努力。他真的很想她，但她不回信也没关系。

 

**星期四**

 

星期四开始得很不轻松。马蒂和梅茜吃完饭后回家已经很晚了，之后，他花了很长时间想着拉斯特。

 _对自己诚实的方法_ ——从星期二以来，他已经想了无数次。

如果他诚实——真正诚实的话——他想得到拉斯特的更多。不只是性，还有时间和关注；他想要……他避开了这个念头，因为他想要的更像是爱情，而不只是友谊。因此他把这个想法放在一边，留着和桑普森医生讨论。马蒂不确定自己是不是有能力，更别说是准备好应付这种关系了。而且，拉斯特大概也不会喜欢。

十有八九，她会说他只是抓住一个安全的东西不放，就立刻跳到结论，认为他们建立了一种非传统的友谊；亦或，那只是他把自己的想法投射到了拉斯特身上。天晓得，以前他就干过这事。

结果，他这一夜大部分时间都在辗转反侧，没睡多久。因此白天的大部分时间他都像在梦游。他没法集中精神，简直等不及捱到晚上。

 

\---

 

拉斯特说星期四晚上死气沉沉并没开玩笑。停车场上只有另外两辆车停着。马蒂走进酒吧的时候，觉得自己太引人注目，不由得在门里停住了脚。他更喜欢人来人往的地方。他觉得自己简直把 _“我在跟酒保乱搞_ ”这几个字写在了脑门上。

说到酒保，拉斯特拿着两箱啤酒从后面出来，他的视线被挡住了，所以没有立刻看见马蒂。他正忙着往冰箱里装货。

他看上去和平时不太一样——冷静又放松。马蒂觉得那让他显得更英俊了。他看着拉斯特，满心是喜欢和爱慕。

马蒂必须对自己诚实的另一件事，是他真想吻这个男人，现在就要，吻到他透不过气。

然后拉斯特抬起头，一个轻松柔和的微笑出现在他脸上。这个笑容如此自然，马蒂的呼吸都卡在了喉咙里。上帝，他真美。马蒂走进酒吧，尽量摆出一副轻松随便的样子，好像他刚进门，而不是偷偷看了拉斯特好几分钟。

“嘿，陌生人，”他说，忍不住傻笑起来。“要帮忙吗？”

“好，”拉斯特回答。他示意马蒂跟上他，往大厅后面走过去。

他打开一扇门，里面是一间储藏室。马蒂想着他能不能开个小差，把他和拉斯特关在里面呆一阵子。

他们俩一进门，马蒂就抓住拉斯特衬衫的后背，让他转过身来。然后他挤上去，把一只手按在拉斯特胸口上。拉斯特的眼睛睁大了。他要干这个。他要吻拉斯特。他的心在狂跳。

“马蒂——”拉斯特警告，他的口气截住了马蒂的动作。他们站在储藏室当中，一个光秃秃的电灯泡亮着，挂在他们头顶的电线上。

“让我吻你，”马蒂恳求着，目光从拉斯特的眼睛移到他的嘴唇。拉斯特的手很快地碰了一下他的胯，然后是手肘，肩膀。拉斯特的表情谨慎，但他的手指从马蒂身上的一处移到另一处，动作却十分小心。他的手捧住马蒂的脸，有一瞬间马蒂以为拉斯特会把他拉近。他闭上眼睛。“求你……”

然后拉斯特从他身边走开，拿起了一个箱子。

“拿这个，”他说，用脚踢了踢另一个同样的箱子。马蒂被留在后面，又泄气又迷惑，但他还是照拉斯特说的做了。

拉斯特没有看他，把箱子搬进酒吧去。

“拉斯特——”

“我告诉你我对戏剧化没兴趣，哈特。”拉斯特喘着气说，虽然旁边并没有人偷听。拉斯特显然不想挑起冲突，但他料到会这样。

六个月前，马蒂会对他的拒绝大喊大叫l。但现在？马蒂不想吵闹。他只是点点头。

“对不起，拉斯特，”他不知道为什么道歉，但他显然过界了。现在他想起之前那么多次，拉斯特都不愿意吻他。“忘了它吧。”

“你不想吻我，马蒂。”拉斯特看着他，然后皱起眉头。他说得这么肯定，马蒂差点相信了他。

但他 _的确想_ 。马蒂想吻拉斯特，如此迫切，他只能同意拉斯特的话，因为如果他扰动了他们之间危险的平衡，他可能会比冒这个险失去的更多。他点了点头。

“好吧。”

拉斯特指了指马蒂搬过来的箱子，马蒂勤快地把它推给他。拉斯特把冰箱都装满了。从储藏室里开始的紧张气氛还悬在他们中间，直到拉斯特向马蒂咧嘴一笑。

“还想尝尝微酿啤酒样品吗？”

马蒂想，但又有点不情愿。因为他不想再留宿在拉斯特那里。他很确定如果他留下来和拉斯特一起喝酒，最后肯定会上床。他想那样，但同时，他又很迷惑。所有这一切都……太混乱了。

“或者下次？”他努力笑了笑。他能看出拉斯特知道他在瞎扯。该死，马蒂忽然清楚地意识到他们都在瞎扯，这让他很难受。

_朋友……_

拉斯特倚着吧台，打量着他。马蒂能感到另一个打击就快到了。

但并没有。

“周末想干点什么？”拉斯特问。“电影？”

马蒂目瞪口呆，但还是努力开了个玩笑。“别是‘浩劫’。”

拉斯特笑了，这笑声刺痛了马蒂，但他忍住了。

“好的，马蒂，只要你坚持。”

 

 

 

①“浩劫”：shoah，1985，反映二战期间欧洲犹太人大灭绝的记录片。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 标题来自St Lucia的Dancing on Glass。  
> 我在写桑普森医生的时候没有想到任何人，但后来我脑内的她变成了Viola Davis，你们可以自由想象。


	7. 我不知道是否该让你看我的发现 Not Sure I Should Show You What I Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朋友和爱人。马蒂能做到，不是吗？

**第四周**

 

**=====================================================================**

 

**星期五和星期六**

 

星期五到了，矛盾的是，它既过得飞快又慢得像爬行。过得飞快，是因为马蒂真的 _忙_ 得要命。慢得像爬行，因为他忍不住不停地看手机。他想拉斯特也许有时会联系他，他们好计划一下看什么电影。

但那个人什么消息也没有，马蒂不能主动去问。想起周四那天的拒绝，他还是觉得刺痛。

马蒂告诉自己这没关系。他们之间相处得不错。就算这个周末他们不能一起出去，很快就会有机会的。他努力忽视自己的欲望，他真的非常，非常饥渴，无法集中精神。饥渴，是因为这些天他如此受伤，又 _如此困惑_ ，没法用手释放自己。

拉斯特已经明确表示这只是性，而友谊是另一回事。马蒂现在才开始明白。拉斯特不想让这二者重叠在一起，因此马蒂发现自己在努力把它们分开，虽然他承认自己想要的 _正好相反_ 。

但他已经是一个新的马蒂。一个全新的，更好的，绝对不会强人所难的马蒂。

周六夜晚到来的时候，他放弃了，准备租几部网飞的片子打发时间。电视机上面有三部DVD等着他。他订了个披萨，还有些啤酒……

也许最后他会冲个澡，用手指干自己。现在他的生活就是这样。比他希望的更多。和他希望的不同。比他希望的少了太多。他需要想办法在这里面找到乐趣。现在这样的日子他已经过了好几个月——只是“一个人过周六晚上”，而不是“幻想自己被前搭档操”那部分……既然他已经有了周末晚上的常规节目，被放鸽子也不是什么大事了。

但现在，任何和拉斯特有关的事情对马蒂来说都是大事。

他正在翻看自己的通话记录，想下个订单，这时门上响起了敲门声。他走到门口，犹豫了一下。也许是在敲邻居的门，因为没人会来拜访他。

敲门声又响了。他从猫眼里看了一眼。是拉斯特。他开了门，虽然奇怪，还是忍不住咧嘴笑了。

“见鬼，你怎么来了？”他说，皱起眉毛。“还有，你怎么知道我住这儿？”

“我说了周末见，”拉斯特抬起眉毛，好像马蒂是个傻瓜。“认真的吗，马蒂？找你一点也不难。”

他拿起一箱啤酒——便宜的那种；孤星——表情软化了点。“那么……你想让我进去吗？”

“当然，快进来。”他后退了一步，拉斯特从他旁边擦过，近得能让马蒂闻见他身上的味道。尽管很细微——拉斯特的洗发水和皮肤的气味——却让他头昏脑涨，像个该死的瘾君子。他锁上门，跟着拉斯特回到起居室。“我正想订披萨呢。”

“听着不错。”

“你想要什么？”他把那些DVD从电视机上拿下去。

“什么都行。”拉斯特把啤酒放在咖啡桌上，打开箱子。他递给马蒂一罐。马蒂把DVD递过去，拿过啤酒。又一次，这种感觉——从没经历过的全新感觉——在拉斯特身上显得如此自然。马蒂只要放松顺应这一切，事情就能顺利进行下去。

“挑一个，”马蒂说，按了手机上的拨号。他订了一个大号的汉堡披萨，拉斯特做了个鬼脸，他没理。

“你对烹调的口味跟十二岁小孩一样。”他挂断电话的时候拉斯特说。

“刚才你有机会的，现在没的选了。”拉斯特悻悻地表示抗议，还在看那些DVD。“那我们看什么？”

“我看你的观影习惯也没多少变化。”马蒂觉得一阵窘迫。他知道这三部都是战争片。

“好吧……街上正在放大片，我们可以——”

“放松，马蒂。看‘胜利大逃亡’就行。”

“行吗？”

“嗯。谁不喜欢搞笑战俘营呢？”

“混球。”马蒂咯咯笑起来，把手机扔在桌上，打开他的啤酒。啤酒和手机一起占据了沙发的一边；这是他常待的位置。“开始放吧。我就来。”

马蒂从卧室里穿过去，走进浴室。他需要给自己一点时间。他的心不该跳得这么快。他们应该只是在交朋友。他没有权利期待更多。他用力盯着镜子里的自己，紧张地理了理头发。

“你在干什么？”他自言自语地咕哝着。

拉斯特想把交朋友和上床分开，而现在只是个朋友之间的聚会。所以也许最后不会上床。也许。但拉斯特的出现太出乎意料。这星期早些时候他说过会来找他玩，但……这对马蒂来说简直像个深夜幽会。

 _操_ 。

马蒂靠着洗手台，看着镜子里自己的眼睛。他不会做任何尝试。能和朋友一起看看电影，吃吃披萨，他就很高兴了。

然后，只是以防万一，他从药柜里抓了一个安全套和一小包润滑剂，把它们塞进口袋。如果拉斯特觉得今晚不只是朋友聚会，他不想被弄得措手不及。照这样下去，他很快就要补充存货了。

他关上药柜门的时候，瞥了一眼自己脸上的表情。他看上去简直高兴得要命。那是一种奇怪的，不确定的喜悦。

当他回到起居室，拉斯特已经关了灯，舒舒服服地坐在沙发另一头。马蒂在门口停住，因为在前门他漏掉了重要的东西：拉斯特看起来很很帅，真的非常帅。

他们前几次见面的时候，他穿的衣服好像从二手折扣店里买的一样。但现在……他看起来就像以前——还是那么简单和英俊。他打理了自己。马蒂有点受宠若惊，还有点忐忑，因为自己还穿着家居服——破牛仔裤和旧乐队T恤。没错，跟拉斯特比较的时候，他习惯于自惭形秽了。拉斯特看起来并不在乎。

“你又在盯着我看了。”拉斯特说，眼睛没从电视上移开。“电影开始了。”

马蒂走过去扑通一下坐到拉斯特身边。电视屏幕上，德国乡村的镜头上开始出现了片头字幕。主题曲让他立刻觉得怀旧起来。

“我喜欢这部片，”拉斯特说，交叉起双腿。马蒂向他转过身，在沙发上曲起一条腿。拉斯特甩了他一眼。“别那么吃惊。我是看这些经典老片长大的。”

“脑子有点反应不过来，我不知道原来你——你懂吧，还有最喜欢的电影。很难想象你还看电影……你也有小时候。”马蒂又回头看电视，但身体还是朝着拉斯特。“看来我该了解这些。”

“你从来没问过，”拉斯特简单地回答。马蒂不应该为不能改变的事情内疚。

但他还是觉得内疚。

“嗯，现在我想知道了。”他说，转身去拿啤酒。

他们安静地边看电影边喝酒，一直到披萨送来。拉斯特把电影暂停了一下，马蒂连忙到门口去给送外卖的付钱。他回来的时候从厨房拿了盘子，然后坐回拉斯特身边——这次或许更靠近了点。喝了些啤酒之后，他觉得有了点自信。

他还是没有做任何尝试。

“给，”他在拉斯特的盘子里放了两块披萨。他想再多加一块——那个人太瘦了——但觉得拉斯特会立刻发现他的意图。他把盘子递给了拉斯特。

“谢了，”拉斯特又开始放电影。电视上，希尔斯正在和艾维斯密谋他野心勃勃的计划。马蒂咬了一口他的第一块披萨，这时拉斯特若有所思地说，“我想史蒂夫▪麦奎因是我的第一个。”

马蒂差点被呛到。

“第一个？第一个什么？”虽然他知道，还是急急忙忙地问。他喝光了剩下的啤酒。

“第一个想干的男人。”他看向马蒂，眼里带着奇怪的神色。“在阿拉斯加的整个夏天，我看的只有麦奎因的电影。”

马蒂不知道该说什么。他从来没有过会讨论这种事情的朋友，而且他也不太愿意承认这点。他又拿了一罐啤酒。他打开酒罐的时候才意识到；这是拉斯特在给他一个接近的机会。他向对方歪了歪头。

“你知道，你有那么点史蒂夫▪麦奎因的意思，”这话也并不是恭维。拉斯特有同样的兼具刚强与脆弱的气质。但拉斯特比麦奎因更锐利；他的美会伤人，难以接近。

拉斯特很快地喝了一口。“如果我还是十三岁，大概会喜欢这话。”

“我十三岁的时候迷安▪玛格丽特迷得要死。”马蒂叹了口气。

“‘ _欢乐今宵_ ’？①”拉斯特问。 

“哦，没错！”马蒂回答，拉斯特点头回应。马蒂犹豫了一下。拉斯特并没有问马蒂已经回答的问题。他清了清嗓子。“我……嗯，我从没想过——和男人——那些名人。”

“别扯了，马蒂。”拉斯特哼了一声。他又抓起一罐啤酒。他已经比马蒂多喝了一罐。

“和几个男的瞎混过一阵……在大学的时候，但我不是——只是一时心血来潮。我不想要他们。”马蒂看着拉斯特。这值得说出来吗？刚被拒绝，就和拉斯特说起……这种事情，简直太让人摸不着头脑了。他把罐子里的啤酒一口气喝干，然后强迫自己向拉斯特坦白。“只想要你。”

“我们不用这样，”拉斯特说，眼睛盯着前面，好像这话不是他先提起的一样。

“我知道。但这星期我去见了我的咨询师……”拉斯特瞥了他一眼，抬起眉毛做了个鬼脸。“闭嘴。没错，我找了心理咨询师——现在这样我觉得很好。”

他在拉斯特和自己中间比划了一下。拉斯特终于放弃了假装看电影，转过脸来看着他。

“我应该觉得特殊了？”他的声音低沉，平板，简直像在责备他。

“不……操，我不是那个意思——”马蒂从拉斯特手里抓过啤酒一饮而尽。他很清楚自己脸红了。“我想说的是我会被——男人吸引，我是说……但从来不想——”

“操，不对，”马蒂转身把空酒罐放在咖啡桌上，用手搓了搓脸。不去看拉斯特能让他思考起来容易点，所以他就这么做了。“我不 _想_ ……和男人搞，所以可以忽视他们。你让我很难忽视，拉斯特。”

他身边的拉斯特忽然动了。马蒂从自己手上抬起头，发现拉斯特在他面前跪了下来。他靠近了马蒂的空间。马蒂吃惊地往后靠去。拉斯特把手放在他腿上，越来越近。他没有看马蒂。他看着自己的手——抓紧了马蒂的膝盖。

“拉斯特？”马蒂喘息着说，他简直不敢希望。

拉斯特的手摩挲着马蒂的膝盖，一直向上……向上……他的拇指摸到马蒂两腿中间，拨弄着他已经硬起来的性器。

“ _老天_ ……”拉斯特显然想把马蒂逼疯。也许这就是他一直以来的计划。马蒂喜欢这样。

“你上次检查② 是什么时候？”拉斯特问，手指快速地解开马蒂的裤扣和拉链。 

马蒂弓起身帮助拉斯特脱掉他自己的裤子。他并没有停下来等待许可，就像上次一样；一切都匆忙又急不可耐。他几下就飞快地把裤子拽了下来。

“啊——我……是在和贝丝以后，”他喘着气，觉得自己越来越硬，但还是被这突然的进展弄得晕晕乎乎。

“之后还有别人吗？”马蒂摇摇头。

“只有你。”马蒂咕哝着，对上拉斯特的视线。拉斯特哼了一声，把额头靠上他的大腿。他的手抓紧马蒂的膝盖，把他的腿大大地分开。

“我也一样，”拉斯特低声说，声音被闷住了。“劳瑞。我们开始约会的时候检查过，但……之后就没有别人了。没必要。”

拉斯特的呼吸吹在马蒂腿上，急促，温热，如此靠近他的欲望。但拉斯特的接纳让马蒂感到温柔的一击，某种类似骄傲的感觉充满了他的心，温暖，惊人，充满占有欲。拉斯特能得到他想要的任何人。

“拉斯特……”马蒂抚摸着拉斯特的后脑，把手指伸进他剪短的头发里。

“马蒂……我真的想操你，”拉斯特抬头看着他，声音悲伤。“求你，让我操你。”

“好。”马蒂点头。他指着扔在一边的牛仔裤。“口袋里。求你。 _老天_ 。”

但拉斯特并没有去拿那条裤子。他俯身向前，用嘴唇摩挲着马蒂的大腿内侧。马蒂喘息着，觉得一股颤栗穿过脊骨。他想躺下，闭上眼睛，但他不敢错过眼下这一切。

拉斯特的手抚过马蒂的另一条腿，握住他的阴茎。拉斯特的呼吸拂过他的皮肤，然后缓慢地舔着他的勃起。在整个过程中，他一直注视着马蒂的眼睛。马蒂从喉间发出一阵窒息似的呜咽。他的手指攥紧拉斯特的头发，几乎弄疼了他。拉斯特呻吟出声，闭上眼睛，把马蒂吞进嘴里。

他才刚开始，马蒂就知道自己从来没有过这么棒的口交。拉斯特很会干这个。干得太棒了。当拉斯特的头前后摆动，闭着眼睛，嘴唇紧裹着马蒂的阴茎，他能感到张力在逐渐增长。他曲起大腿，脚趾蜷了起来。 _哦操_ ……

“上帝啊，拉斯特……我坚持不了——”马蒂又拉住他的头发。啵地一声，拉斯特懒洋洋地把他吐出来，然后又缓慢地吞进去。他的嘴唇潮湿又下流，眼睛半闭着。马蒂从没见过如此罪恶的画面。“我已经好几天没做了。妈的，我要你现在就操我。”

“你确定？”

“拉斯特。”他警告地低吼着。他差点抓住拉斯特的头发，把他拉过来吻，才不管有什么后果。拉斯特奖励了他一个坏笑，接着后退，伸手去拿马蒂的裤子。

这次马蒂看见拉斯特用牙撕开了那袋润滑剂的包装。他觉得自己的性器贴着肚子，忍不住兴奋地抽动。拉斯特向他一笑，嘴里还咬着那个小袋。他抓住马蒂的胯，把他拖到沙发边上，马蒂的屁股都离开了沙发垫。

“好热，操我，”马蒂小声说，虽然这个姿势让他的脊骨弯成一个不舒服的弧度，他的背在抗议。他在心里把“粗暴”加进自己不断增长的性癖列表里，就在“ _拉斯特_ ”和“ _被老二插屁股_ ”后面。

“早就想这样，”拉斯特嘴里咬着包装袋咕哝着，声音粗鲁又沙哑。他拿出一个安全套，扬了扬眉毛表示发问。他在让马蒂决定。马蒂想感觉他，只要他允许，他想尽可能地感觉他。他想要拉斯特对他的信任。

马蒂抬起身伸手去抓拉斯特的裤子。他能感到拉斯特的眼睛一直在他身上，他的手在发抖——不是因为紧张，而是因为欲望。他脱了拉斯特的裤子，试着撸动他。在他们的前几次性事中拉斯特不许他这么做，但这次他不想赶时间。他想发现拉斯特喜欢被怎样触摸。下一次，他对自己保证，他很确定会有下一次。

他扔开这些念头，用手指勾住拉斯特的裤腰，一把拽下拉斯特的裤子。他大着胆子把手伸到拉斯特背后，抓住他的臀。 _天啊_ ，他的屁股 _真不错_ 。这让他们的脸靠得很近，他们的呼吸交织在一起。马蒂盯着拉斯特的眼睛，把他拉近，互相冲撞着。拉斯特把小袋从嘴里拿出来，把润滑剂挤进手里。

“你，”马蒂喃喃地说，几乎说不出完整的话。“我要——现在就要你。”

拉斯特给自己润滑，用手抚摸着马蒂的大腿内侧，之后马蒂又把他拉近。拉斯特用另一只手按住马蒂的前胸，又把他按倒在沙发上。他只能放开拉斯特。他用手攥住拉斯特胸前的衬衫，把他拉向自己。马蒂多么希望让他靠得更近些。

拉斯特用自己的阴茎抵着马蒂的穴口，马蒂所有伪装的自制力都崩溃了。他呜咽着，用双腿环绕着拉斯特的腰，挺起胯。拉斯特一下子顶进去，差点倒在马蒂身上。他压在马蒂胸口，一只手紧紧抓住他的臀。马蒂觉得疼，同时却爽极了。

“操，马蒂，你真紧，”拉斯特呻吟着，“我弄疼你了？”

马蒂用腿箍住他，挺动着。他喘得太厉害，说不出话。拉斯特呻吟起来。看到他这样——浑身是汗，眼神涣散；瞳孔变得幽深，呼吸破碎不稳——就是马蒂想要的一切。

马蒂抓住拉斯特的衬衫。 _脱掉它_ ，他只想着这个。但不知道怎么解开这么多扣子。拉斯特帮他拉起自己的衬衫，用一个流畅的动作把它扯掉。马蒂毫不隐藏地盯着他。这些年来他多少次看过拉斯特的身体，但从来没有像这样；从来没有这样为马蒂而兴奋，不只是靠近，而且在他体内。马蒂真想伸手触摸他，但他没有，而是抓紧了座垫的边。拉斯特允许他这样已经大大超出了他想得到的一切。他不想失去这份幸运。

拉斯特饥渴地俯视着他，在马蒂环着他的双腿允许的范围里用自己的胯下压，做着小幅度的抽插，动作很谨慎。马蒂松开腿，把腿张开，落下来。拉斯特抓住他的一条腿，用手勾住他的膝盖把它抬起来。然后他退出来，流畅又凶猛地撞进去。马蒂弓起背，紧闭着眼睛，喘息着，发出一声低低的呻吟。如果是在平时他会觉得窘，而现在他根本没法去注意。

“ _宝贝_ ……”拉斯特喃喃地说，向他弯下身去。他用另一条胳膊搂住马蒂的后背，伸到他的T恤下面，在马蒂的皮肤上燃起一道冰冷的火焰。他紧抱住马蒂，抽插着他，脸贴着马蒂的胸口。马蒂的性器夹在他们俩中间。

马蒂快射了，这次实在太快了，但他忍不住，也不想控制自己。

他的手飞快地抓住拉斯特的肩膀，好像他们还能靠得更近一样。他想捧住拉斯特的脸，把他拉近来吻他。但他只能蜷起身子贴近拉斯特，把脸埋在他的头发里——他叫了一声，射了出来。

“ _操_ ！”马蒂感到拉斯特在他体内的搏动，他的胯用力地挺动了几下。马蒂尽力迎合着他的冲刺，享受着高潮带来的一切。

拉斯特倒在他身上。沉重，坚实，让马蒂觉得虚弱。马蒂放任自己抚摸着拉斯特。他用手抚上拉斯特汗湿的后背，用手指梳理着他湿漉漉的头发。他的指节划过拉斯特的脸，希望能让他抬头看自己。

马蒂觉得胸口发紧，有一瞬间他觉得自己又要哭了。该死，他在心里骂自己，抬眼望着天花板。

“只因为我，”他冒险用颤抖的声音说，“还是因为这真的……”

“嗯……”拉斯特在他胸前喘息着。他的呼吸让马蒂汗衫的心口处湿了一块。“不，是因为你。”

马蒂抚摸着拉斯特的后脑，拉斯特蹭着他的脖子。他的性器滑了出去，马蒂缩了一下。他感到少许刺痛，但有些湿漉漉的东西从体内流出去的奇怪感觉更让他分心。拉斯特直起身子看着马蒂，他的心跳加快了。

_我没有权利要求更多，但求你，拉斯特。求你。_

“求我留下来过夜，马蒂，”拉斯特喃喃地说。

“留下。”马蒂轻声说。

拉斯特留下了。

 

 

 

 

 

① Bye-Bye, Birdie，1963年电影。

② 指性病检查。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 标题来自Arctic Monkeys的Fireside。  
> 这是我最喜欢的章节之一，希望你们也喜欢。<3


	8. 你的发现会让你恐惧 And You'll Fear What You Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉斯特很擅长给马蒂一个惊喜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有更新时间表这种东西。我还在努力在十一月之前把这些发出来，但工作不等人啊。

**星期六和星期日**

 

马蒂睡不着。他的脑子忍不住一遍又一遍地重放上床之前发生的事。

拉斯特把他从沙发上拉起来，帮他脱掉汗衫。马蒂用它去擦肚子上的精液。拉斯特把汗衫从他手里拿走，帮他擦干净；动作缓慢而轻柔。

见鬼，如果不是拉斯特的精液还在从他腿中间往下滴，这简直算得上浪漫。拉斯特一定是注意到他的脸一直红到了胸口，因为他轻声笑起来，把马蒂转了个身，往卧室的方向一推。

_去冲澡。_ 他轻声说。

马蒂摇摇晃晃地向浴室走过去，一点也不觉得害臊。他想让拉斯特和他一起去，就像在拉斯特住处那次一样。他仍然想贴近拉斯特。他想要……那么多得不到的东西。

但他没有。他转而考虑起自己把毛毯放在哪儿了，好让拉斯特在沙发上睡。

洗完澡从浴室出来，他发现拉斯特已经在他的床上躺下了。

这就是马蒂睡不着的原因。

因为拉斯特在床的另一边轻轻打着鼾——过去是玛姬睡的那一边——有他在那里感觉很自然。他向拉斯特保证他不会抓狂，而且他也没有—— _真的没有_ ——大惊小怪；没有像他想象的那样。

跟一个男人不定期地上床，操得昏天黑地，他感觉很好。

在所有人中，那人正好是拉斯特，他也很高兴。

对这一切他都安之若素，这才应该让他抓狂——但只有一点点。

最糟的是这一切中的拉斯特。

他翻了个身，看着微光中那个人的侧影。马蒂不得不承认了。这不只是性，也不是友谊。马蒂想拉近他们之间的距离，用胳膊搂住拉斯特。他想在早晨叫醒他。他想要拉斯特回到他的生活中，不管会带来多少麻烦。

最重要的是，他想吻拉斯特。

马蒂觉得如果不能吻拉斯特，他会活不下去。

实际上，马蒂感觉一点也不好。

因为这天到了最后，拉斯特不想这样。他说得很清楚，别提起接吻的事。

_别把这事弄复杂了。_

_我说了不想要戏剧化。_

所以马蒂不会去吻他。他不能。

马蒂不仅是想变得比以前更好，他真的太想变成一个更好的人。

为了拉斯特。为了他自己。为了女儿们。

几个小时后，他才迷迷糊糊地睡着，他梦见了拉斯特——不出预料——但这个梦不一样。他梦见拉斯特在睡梦中贴近他身边，但当马蒂伸手去拥抱他，拉斯特却把他推开，眼神冷酷，带着怜悯的冷漠笑容。马蒂醒来时已经是上午，心跳得很重。他的床已经空了。他从床头的桌子上抓起手机。

_【1条新信息】_

_我换班了，不想吵醒你_

信息是几个小时前发的，大约九点的时候。这就是了。这就是他在这个对他来说改变了人生的夜晚之后得到的所有东西。马蒂把手机扔回桌上，又翻过身面对着空空的那半边床。

他能做到吗？ _他真能做到吗？_

马蒂觉得自己做不到。

他从床上爬起来，努力不去想它。

 

**星期日**

 

整个星期天，马蒂都努力不去想它。他把先前拖着没做的所有事情都做完了；只要不让自己的脑子闲下来。直到快睡觉的时候他才看了一下手机。仍然只有那一条信息。

马蒂没有回复。他不知该说什么。他能说的都没什么用，他想说的会过线，所以他只能保持沉默。

感谢上帝，星期三他还能见梅茜。否则他真不知怎么熬过这个星期。

 

**星期一**

 

星期一，他终于接到一个新案子。一个建筑工地上发现了一具女尸。要确定身份需要走访附近的住户。这案子并不复杂。死者最近刚和男友分手。马蒂很确定是那家伙干的，但他已经远走高飞了。到目前为止，马蒂有许多相关人员的线索需要调查，周二就要去做。

 

**星期二**

 

星期二他一早就开始工作，着手调查死者和嫌疑人的社会关系。没有人了解嫌疑人的去向，但他从一些狐朋狗友那里掌握了一些可能的方向。

中午之前他终于回到警局，比以前有个搭档的时候累得多。 _操…_ …那只能让他想起拉斯特。 _真他妈该死_ 。两天时间，能让他把恐惧变成愤怒。这只是刚开了个头，但愤怒还算好办。他能控制自己的愤怒，这比恐惧好得多。

“嗯，哈特？”詹金斯问。马蒂一直看着自己放在桌子上的手，他抬起头来。“你知道科尔在外面吗？要不要告诉索尔特？”

马蒂抓起手机看了一眼。

_【1条新信息】_

_午饭？你买单_

时间是几分钟以前。马蒂气不打一处来。

“不，不，没事。其实就是——别跟索尔特提，行不？”詹金斯看了他一眼，马蒂相信一小时之内索尔特肯定会知道这事。

他尽量让自己冷静，站起来穿上外衣，向停车场走去。拉斯特在他皮卡的后挡板上坐着等他。

“旧日重现了，嗯？”他笑着说。但马蒂皱起了眉头，在离他几步远的地方停下来。

“你来这儿干吗，拉斯特？”他知道自己不能因为拉斯特来这里就发火。这和马蒂在酒吧出现不一样，但简直就像那件事的回响。

拉斯特晃荡着腿，清了清嗓子。“我想发信息的。星期天我就那么走了……我觉得不太好。”

马蒂回头看了一眼。没错，那边有几个警员在明目张胆地看着，大概希望他们再打一架。他很确定肯定会发生些什么，不像上一次那么精彩，但他怕这次会更有破坏性。

“所以你想谈谈？”他向他走过去。他觉得自己每向拉斯特靠近一步，就更软化一点，他发现拉斯特和他一样紧张；眼睛下面有黑眼圈，肩膀紧绷着。

“对，”他们就这样面对面了。马蒂脑子里忽然跳出一个画面：他靠近过去，挤进拉斯特的两腿之间，吻他。

拉斯特动了动，两腿微微分开，好像也有同样的念头。马蒂想着他们能不能在证物室快速来一炮。也许不能，虽然这主意很不错。

“好吧，但别在这儿。”他抓住拉斯特的胳膊肘把他拉起来。他们靠近了。太近。他后退了一步。“既然我买单，那你开车。”

“好，但让我选饭馆。”

马蒂翻了个白眼，叹了口气，走到副驾座的门边。他觉得很舒服：他们轻而易举地又开始斗嘴了。

“正常点就行。”他明确要求。

“ _正常_ ”的地方是离警局几个街区远的一个脏兮兮的小馆子。他从来没注意过这个地方。马蒂往前一靠，眯起眼看着挡风玻璃前面那个褪色的招牌。

“罗西塔餐厅？”他不喜欢这地方的样子。

“墨西哥风味—— _正宗_ 墨西哥风味。不是那种德州墨西哥菜。”拉斯特说，已经关了车门。马蒂跟着他。

“我 _喜欢_ 德州墨西哥菜。”

“你会喜欢这个的。”

女店主——同时也是女侍者，马蒂猜，就是那个罗西塔——一眼就认出了拉斯特，他们用西班牙语说起话来，马蒂瞪着眼睛，尴尬地在一边站着。拉斯特笑着向她发动攻势，他不只是吸引人——简直是魅力四射。马蒂不知道他是在演戏还是真心的。和他在一起拉斯特从不会这样。

但接着他不得不控制一下自己，因为现在拉斯特对他 _的确_ 是这样。有时候。

最后他们终于落座，马蒂在小桌子上往前靠了靠，压低了声音。“我不知道你会说西班牙语。”

拉斯特把一张菜单塞到他手里，摆出一副“ _你真是个白痴_ ”的招牌表情。“马蒂，我在边界上的毒品交易密集区干过。”

拉斯特说得没错。马蒂应该想到的，但这还是让他大吃一惊，因为在他们一起工作的时候他从没听拉斯特说过。

“你还藏着什么我不知道的秘密语言技能？”他好奇地问，看了一眼菜单，上面写的也都是西班牙语，只在每一行下面用小字标出翻译得很糟糕的英语名称。

“秘密？没有。流利的话，只有西语和法语。”拉斯特用拳头支着下巴。他没有看菜单。他专注地看着马蒂，马蒂努力让自己忽视这个事实。

“想好要点什么了吗？”菜单上的东西马蒂一半都不认识，他开始觉得自己很没文化。“等等，流利？你还会说其它……不流利的……语言？”

“我在这里总是点一样的。”拉斯特笑着说。“没错。我会说一点俄语，还懂一点拉丁语，虽然不想承认。还有其他的，如果你想让我列个单子算算我能用哪些语言骂你——或跟你开黄腔。”

马蒂用力咽了口唾沫，把那张塑封的菜单放下，盯着它看。他努力忽略后面那句话。“让我大开眼界啊。”

“在没多少机会使用母语的时候，这个并不太难。”拉斯特漫不经心地说。马蒂已经对他竖了个中指，才意识到拉斯特在……调情。

“我告诉你我不会说话，”他把菜单从桌上滑过去，掩饰自己突然的慌张。“我不知道点什么。你选。”

这是他们之间的惯例。每次拉斯特把他拖去卖异国食品的路边小吃车，或什么偏僻地方，马蒂都会让他给他们俩点餐。没有一次会让马蒂后悔。作为一个阿拉斯加长大的孩子，拉斯特见多识广，不乏世界眼光。

但这次感觉有些不同。拉斯特和女侍者用西班牙语小声说着话，这时马蒂忽然意识到：这简直像一次约会。

不像以前那些时候，他们两人只能趁着几分钟的空闲急急忙忙把吃的塞进嘴里。拉斯特在马蒂的工作时间给了他一个惊喜。他开车带他们来了这个他相信马蒂会喜欢的地方。马蒂觉得他的世界观突然受到了巨大的冲击。他不知道自己为什么吃惊——这又不是第一次发现新大陆。

他看着拉斯特点餐时的笑脸。 _老天啊。_ 一直在他意识边缘徘徊的念头忽然清晰起来：他要爱上拉斯特了。

或是……他已经爱上了？该死，这是什么时候发生的？他还不太确定，但这不只是想吻拉斯特。他绝对爱上他了。

拉斯特向他转回头，看上去英俊又愉快，马蒂的胸口缩紧了。 _操操操_ 。他不能这样。绝对不能。马蒂压住自己的心跳，努力回以微笑。

“那……你给我点了什么？”他觉得自己的声音听起来生硬又紧绷。“我觉得肯定听见了‘鸡肉’两个字。”

“ _墨西哥辣酱鸡_ ，对你来说应该比较保险。”马蒂怀疑地哼了一声，但听到西班牙语从拉斯特舌尖吐出来，让他心里一动。“我要了 _玉米卷饼_ 。罗西塔餐厅是我吃过最棒的。你应该尝尝。”

拉斯特把菜单塞回架子上，然后抱起胳膊，靠在桌子边上。拉斯特盯得马蒂很不自在。说实话，他真想头也不回地从这个饭馆逃出去。他终于受不了了。但拉斯特还是盯着他，脸色变得阴沉了。

“我觉得我们应该谈谈那件事。”他终于开口，肩膀明显地绷紧了。

“星期天？还是……？”马蒂觉得心慌。他们之间发生过那么多需要谈的事情。

“是的，那个——但我觉得我们应该从六个月前开始，把那件事情解决了。”拉斯特脸上掠过一片受伤的阴影，像一层阴云。

“拉斯特……”马蒂摇着头。“我真的不想——呃，我不想知道发生了什么事，好吗？”

马蒂 _曾经_ 想知道，在他的骄傲被刺痛，被他最信任的两个人所伤害的时候。那时候他只想找到更多理由去攻击他们，但那之后，他已经把那些放下了。在他对面，拉斯特抿起了嘴。

“你想过吗，或许我想谈谈？”拉斯特说，声音死板。这个问题击中了马蒂，他坐直了，好像被掴了一掌。“你有没有意识到，我一辈子只有这么两个朋友？”

马蒂只能转开脸，觉得自己渺小又可耻。

“我嗑高了，又喝了酒，而且……停职以后我觉得自己很可悲，你把我气疯了，因为……我不是在为自己干的事找借口。我永远不会——”拉斯特的脸抽紧了，充满了对自己的厌恶。“我从来 _不想_ 对玛姬那样，但我曾信任她。我 _曾经信任_ 她。马蒂，难道你——”

拉斯特向他靠过来，眼睛来回扫视着马蒂的眼睛，好像希望马蒂能理解。马蒂觉得难受。他记得拉斯特被停职的时候他只是耸了耸肩，因为——他想不起为什么了。骄傲，也许是。他太专注于自己的那些破事了；他在忙着破坏他的生活，都没意识到他周围的一切已经在分崩离析。

之后，他把一切都推到拉斯特头上。如果有什么人要怪的话，也最不应该是拉斯特。现在马蒂又在干什么？想重新接近拉斯特？拉斯特不该承受这些该死的破事。

羞愧充满了马蒂的心，让他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。他简直不能直视拉斯特，但他不能移开眼睛，因为他不想。

马蒂推开桌子站起来，摇摇晃晃地走到外面正午的烈日下。他透不过气来。他扶着砖墙，快步绕过房子，走到一条小巷里。他听见拉斯特在后面跟了上来。

“马蒂，”拉斯特把一只手放在他肩膀上，马蒂转过身，伸手把拉斯特推开；又把他拉近。“嘿——马蒂，嘿……没关系。”

马蒂背靠着墙壁，手贴着冰凉的砖面。拉斯特抓住他的手。

_走开_ ，他想告诉拉斯特， _救救你自己_ 。

“吸气，马蒂，我觉得你恐慌发作了。” _别扯了，歇洛克，_ 马蒂想，但他只是靠着墙发抖。

但拉斯特靠近他，手抚过他的脸。

“好了吗？”

马蒂点点头，拉斯特的手停在那里，拇指抚过他的颧骨。马蒂把脸转向拉斯特的手掌。他靠得更近了。

“让我抱你。”拉斯特咕哝着，他的胳膊滑下去环住马蒂的后腰，在他脸上的手搂住马蒂的后脑。马蒂让自己倒在拉斯特怀抱里，把脸埋在拉斯特脖子旁边。他抓住拉斯特背后的衬衫，停了好一阵。“我很抱歉，马蒂。我知道这很自私，但我——”

马蒂摇摇头。他不想要拉斯特道歉。他不需要拉斯特道歉。他只想要拉斯特这样在他身边，只要时间再长一点。

他贴着拉斯特的肩膀大口喘着气。拉斯特的手指抚慰着马蒂的头发。他渐渐平静下来，开始意识到他们有多近，当然，他的身体也意识到了。拉斯特轻声笑了，用大腿贴着马蒂快速硬起来的下身。

“我受宠若惊啊。”拉斯特往后退了一点，很快地向小巷两头看了一眼。他们在一个墙角，被一个大垃圾箱遮住了。他的手滑向马蒂的皮带。马蒂能看出他的意图。他把拉斯特推开。他需要，却无法控制这一切，实在让他太困惑。拉斯特脸上闪过一丝迷惑又受伤的神色，他没去管，从来路走回去。

“我要回去了。”这个借口很不像样，但……他实在受不了了。他恨自己，把自己弄到这个地步。

“嘿！”拉斯特在他后面喊，大步赶上他。“怎么回事，马蒂？”

“我只能——”拉斯特抓住他的胳膊。这次一点也不温柔。

“别来这套，我不想——”

马蒂用力瞪着他。他想着是不是应该回到餐馆把一切都说出来。他在想，看到拉斯特拒绝自己时脸上怜悯的表情会是什么感觉。那才是他应该做的。

“别人对你忽冷忽热就泄气了，是不是？”他厉声说，然后转身就走。这次拉斯特没有跟上来。

刚走了一个半街区，马蒂就对自己自掘坟墓的行为充满了悔恨和恐惧。他想回去，但这时候已经没用了。对他们应该谈的话，他还没有准备好。

因此他停下来，从口袋里掏出手机，拨了拉斯特的号码。铃响了一声对方就接了起来。

“ _给我个跟你继续相处下去的理由，马蒂。_ ”

“对不起？”马蒂说得如此不确定，听起来更像个问句而不是陈述。“我是说……该死，我真做不来这个。”

对方沉默了片刻，只听见拉斯特的呼吸。

“ _我想我们俩都一样。_ ”他轻声回答。

“我觉得，我们要解决的问题比我想的多。”马蒂又开始向警局走去。

“ _你是在委婉地指‘上床’，还是真想好好谈谈？这次我希望你别再逃跑了。_ ”

马蒂想了一会儿，继续往前走，他不知道能不能厚着脸皮糊弄过去，然后小声说，“都有？下次我想在不那么公开的地方。”

拉斯特笑了，马蒂只好把到了嘴边的话咽下去。

“ _我不知道为什么喜欢你，但我希望永远别弄明白。嘿，你快到警局了吗？_ ”

“嗯，”马蒂说，拐过街角，走上警局那条路。拉斯特就在前面，停了车等着他。马蒂挂了电话。拉斯特注视着他走过来。马蒂觉得自己蠢透了，这种感觉真荒唐。“你又来……干什么？”

拉斯特拿出一个装着外卖盒的袋子，从皮卡的车窗里递给他。

“你总得吃饭，”马蒂把午饭接过来，有点感动。“你确定搞那个小表演不是为了免得付账？”

马蒂咧嘴笑了。“我会还你的。”

拉斯特低下头，然后又慢慢对上马蒂的视线。马蒂觉得脸上发烧，让他既高兴又生气。“我相信你会的。”

“快滚开，混球。”

拉斯特笑了，把车倒出了停车场。“回头见，哈特。”

马蒂驻足望着，一直到红色皮卡在视线中消失，才走进警局。

他还没来得及把午饭放在桌上，索尔特就从他的办公室里出来了。

“哈特，滚过来。”这个名字从拉斯特嘴里说出来好听多了。他想。

_操。_

马蒂慢腾腾地走过去，有意拖着步子，好让自己觉得不那么像被上司叫去的。他在门口停住脚，看着坐在桌子边上的队长。

“什么事，头儿？”

“坐下。”他指了指对面的一把椅子。虽然知道他想说什么，马蒂还是觉得被逮了个正着。他让门开着——要有什么谣言，他最好能抢在它前面——然后坐下了。

“怎么了？”

“别跟我装傻，科尔来了？真的？你们俩在干什么？”

马蒂装作吃惊地抬起眉毛，用拇指往肩膀后面指了指。“哦，你是说那个？我们一起吃饭去了。”

“扯淡。”

“对天发誓，勒罗伊。”

“那么……怎么回事，”他对马蒂眯起眼睛。“你想让我相信你们两个又成朋友了？你们 _闹崩了_ ，科尔辞职了。你把他好一顿揍，我只好停你的职。”

“我们和好了。”马蒂耸了耸肩，没说别的。他知道说得越少越好。但就像往常一样，他忍不住。“我们从来没 _恨_ 过对方。”

“天地良心，哈特，我永远搞不懂你们两个，但我可不想再看到上次那种闹剧了。我不想干涉你交朋友，但别妨碍工作。”

“好的，长官。”他努力——真的很努力——显得真诚点，但这太荒唐了。而且……

_如果你知道怎么回事，队长。_ 他简直忍不住脸上的笑。

“见鬼，你可别——别逼着我对你发飙，现在可没有科尔在这儿帮你的忙。”索尔特怒气冲冲地指了指门。“出去。给我出去。”

马蒂暗笑，回到自己的桌子那边吃他的午饭。能让索尔特有气没处发总能让他乐上一天。

在回去工作之前，他拿出手机给拉斯特发了一条信息： _墨西哥辣酱鸡很好吃。谢谢。_

很快拉斯特就回复： _不用，你错过了玉米卷饼_

他应该顺其自然，但他强迫自己别去多想他有什么言外之意。

_这星期想来谈谈吗？周四？周末我们还像那样见个面？_

马蒂需要去见见桑普森医生才能面对这个。

_我就知道你还想要这个。_

马蒂咯咯笑起来。

“哈特，别笑得像个姑娘似的，快回去干活，”索尔特冲他喊。

_我是想。周四八点见。_ 然后他把手机放进抽屉，继续调查周一那个死者的案子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 标题来自Ben Howard的Oats in the Water。


	9. 别留下这个印记 Don't Leave This Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马蒂有个计划。他知道自己想要什么，而且决定对自己诚实。但他没有考虑到的是拉斯特对此的想法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我应该参加NANOWRIMO写作计划的，但还在这里为诸位码字。  
> 虐心的来了，享受吧。

**星期二**

 

在周二去和拉斯特谈话之前，马蒂觉得自己需要一些反馈；一些来自旁观者的意见——也就是桑普森医生。他把让自己变得更诚实——或至少是努力变得诚实——的切实行动列了个单子。她在他对面坐下来的时候，他把那张皱巴巴的纸打开，在腿上抹平。

“我看到你考虑过上一次我对你说过的话了。想从这里开始吗？”

“说实话，医生，”马蒂耸耸肩，勉强笑了一下。“不太想。”

她对他宽容地笑了笑，向他俯过身来，意思是 _继续说_ 。

“好吧，我先从容易的开始：对我自己诚实。”他用拇指摸着单子上的条目。

“你觉得对自己诚实比较容易？”

“不是，但说出来比较容易。”他深吸了口气，开始说。“很长时间以来，我一直在做事的动机上对自己说谎……其实现在还是，但我在努力提醒自己注意。”

“能举个例子吗？”

“哦，打哪儿开始呢？”他紧张地轻笑了一声。“我为自己的行为责怪别人。比如说，奥德丽。顺便说一句，我已经主动向她示好了。就是给她发短信——每周一次——跟她说明白，我欢迎她每星期三和梅茜一起来见我。还说了我想她。”

“看来你对奥德丽也更诚实了。”马蒂点点头。

“是的，这很……可怕。而且，在我非常想要一件东西的时候，想做到客观中立很困难。”

“让别人看到我们的情绪和欲望是很可怕，但你做得很好。她回应你的短信了吗？”

“还没有，”马蒂用指头点着那张单子上写着奥德丽的那一行，墨迹都被抹花了。

“给她点时间。她会来的。而且，你的想法好像很不错。短信能给她些空间，也能让她知道你挂念她。”她停了一下，写了几笔。她的笔记本让马蒂想起了拉斯特的大本子。“那么，马蒂，我们为什么不谈谈你真正想说呢？”

他很快地抬头看了她一眼。对方眼里没有评判的神色，只有一种耐心的好奇。但这并没有让这事变得容易点。

“什么都瞒不住你，医生。”他低头看着单子上的最后一行： _ **拉斯特**_ 。他把这个名字写了好几遍，所以字迹比其它的字粗。“那么……有些事情我还没准备好全说出来。”

他深吸了一口气。他知道这很荒唐，但他觉得把这件事说出来会让自己无法控制。

“我和拉斯特上床了，”他强迫自己看着桑普森医生。她点点头表示明白。“开始……嗯……是在三四个星期之前。在我们重逢之后那天。”

她没有开口，马蒂继续说，声音结结巴巴，觉得周围安静得吓人。

“我没想到会这样但——”他停住了。他想起自己刚说到如何努力对自己诚实。“不，我是说，我 _不是_ 有意去干的，但我的确 _想_ 这样。现在我明白了。”

“你被拉斯特吸引有多长时间了？”马蒂差点呛到。

“操，我不知道。从一开始？那时候是不经意的，我一直觉得他很英俊，但……我的心思在别的地方，”他不记得自己有没有说过他们在95年合作办的案子。“从我第一次出轨，还有那个让我的名字上了报的大案子开始。”

“你能想起第一次发现他对你有性吸引力是什么时候吗？”

“我意识到的时候？那是我们又碰上的那天……我们吵起来了。有些肢体冲突，然后——”他把脸藏在手里。“我想……我不知道——也许之前就开始了。”

“马丁？”他从指缝里偷瞧着她。“在这次偶遇之前，你有没有意识到男人对你有吸引力？”

他耸了耸一边肩膀，含糊地咕哝着。“有 _一点_ ……但不是的，不全是？我知道我过去不是同性恋——现在也不是——但我的确会注意男人，而且我干过……一些事情；年轻时候闹着玩的……但拉斯特是第一个……”

他知道自己说得很不着调，所以声音渐渐低了下去。

“你听说过 _双性恋_ 这个词吗？”桑普森医生温和地问。马蒂翻了翻眼睛。

“嗯，听说过。而且我觉得我就是。但我从没想到我会觉得——”他说不出话，做了个模糊的手势。

“你对拉斯特有爱慕的感觉吗？”

马蒂咕哝了一声，又捂住了脸。她耐心地等着他冷静下来。

马蒂不知该如何回答她的问题。他对拉斯特的感觉不像他对女朋友或玛姬的感觉。老实说，这个男人比任何人都让他觉得挫败。他的大脑是个曲折，黑暗的迷宫，多数时间都会让马蒂迷惑不已。

但那并不能让他动摇。七年的时间，那人已经渗入到马蒂的骨肉里，在他脑子里扎了根。他已经不能把拉斯特从心里拔出来。他也不想这么做。

“我对拉斯特的感觉很复杂，”他终于叹了口气，把双手合在一起，手指抚过嘴唇。

“慢慢来，”桑普森鼓励他。

“和他上床……”他把手分开，想起和拉斯特在一起的感觉，让他有点出神。“感觉很棒。我觉得我从没有过像和他一起那种…… _释放_ 的感觉。”

“什么意思？”

“我不知道该怎么说——就像，投降？我知道我伤不了他，而他——呃，操，真丢人，”他嘟囔着，“他很 _强壮_ ，而且……不是真的 _控制_ 我，但他会告诉怎么做。 _该死_ ，我真没想到我会变成这样。”

“你觉得在床上和他平等吗？”

马蒂忽然笑了。“操，要说的话，他能支配我。见鬼，承认这事太怪了，因为我喜欢这样。”

“脱离束缚？”她问，马蒂点点头。

“我一向喜欢女人在床上咄咄逼人，喜欢她们命令我。我喜欢让别人告诉我他们想要什么。能释放压力，知道吧？和拉斯特……拉斯特向我要求他想要的，我忍不住满足他。我 _想要_ 这样。”

“看来你们在性方面很相配。但那不是我问你的问题，马蒂。”

“对，我知道，”他用指头在膝盖上点着，“他和我作了七年搭档，我们的相处方式没变。我们之间总有种电流……我想是吸引。但爱情？我不知道拉斯特是不是相信……”

“马蒂……”她柔和地说，“你在逃避。”

“我知道我在逃避，因为我不知道。我 _不知道_ 。” _说谎_ 。他无法说出来。对她承认一些自己都不敢去想的事情也太奇怪了。

计时器响了，表示他们的咨询时间到了，但桑普森医生没有动。

“下次你想什么时候见他？”

“我们星期四见面。”

她嗯了一声，在笔记本上记了几个字。“我建议你告诉他你的感觉。”

马蒂想笑。拉斯特对人生抱着那种看法，跟那人谈感情好像很可笑。不，谢了。虽然马蒂很想知道拉斯特的想法，但他觉得更应该说些实际的，比如把这种性关系继续下去。

天啊，他希望能继续跟拉斯特上床。

“好……我也是——这么计划的。”

“我知道这好像没必要，但你刚经历过一些感情变故——离婚，失去了稳定的家庭，和职业伙伴分手。我必须提醒你，在做重大决定之前要慎重考虑。”

“我没想向他求婚，医生。我们还在探索……你懂——”

“你们友谊的界限，没错。但你已经把性和爱的可能性引入了一段不确定的关系。我不想让你开始一段建立在不稳定基础上的感情，而避免它的最好方法是把你们之间长期存在的问题完全解决。”

“你说的好像我们需要一次伴侣咨询似的，”马蒂轻松地说，咯咯笑起来，好像整件事只是一个无关紧要的玩笑，但他意识到这话拉斯特之前也说过。或许真有道理呢。

“我想说的是，如果拉斯特对你来说像你说的那么重要，一定要小心。”

 

**星期三**

 

对马蒂来说，这周接下来的时间让他既高兴又困惑。当梅茜来他家见面的时候，奥德丽也进了门。

他有几个月没见她了，她的变化让他吃惊：几年来他从没见过她化这么淡的妆，她剪了头发，发型也变了，显得成熟了很多。他不得不提醒自己，她差不多是个成年人了。意识到并接受这点对他来说还是很艰难。

“奥德丽，你真的……”他看到她的下巴收紧了，撅起嘴。“真的很漂亮。见到你真高兴。”

“嘿，爸，”她说，走过他身边，看也没看一眼。他吃惊地缩了一下。梅茜翻了个白眼，从他旁边挤过去。

“我要做作业了，”她在厨房里喊，“能订披萨吗？”

“行，”他扭头回答，然后冲奥德丽向厨房比了个手势，“你要披萨吗？”

奥德丽漠不关心地耸了耸肩。看到她努力装作不在乎的样子，马蒂忽然在她身上看到了自己。该死，她那种叛逆的劲头简直跟他一模一样。

“嗯，”她咕哝了一声，溜过他身边，一屁股坐进沙发，好像这是她的地盘。

马蒂和梅茜一起坐在餐桌边，和她一起做作业——虽然更像是梅茜在解释给他听。每过几分钟，他就会向正看着电视的奥德丽那边瞟一眼。就是普通的家居感觉。这个晚上如此平常，但这份平常却让它显得如此特殊。

这是很久以来最好的一个星期三。

 

**星期四**

 

下班开车回家的路上，马蒂脑子里一片混乱。对今晚的见面，他又期待又害怕。一到家他就冲了澡，虽然知道不该这样——而且桑普森提醒他要小心——他还是换了一条裤子和一件套头衫，他知道这能让他的肩膀显得更好看。

这不算是个约会，他只想打扮得帅一点？没错，所以这说不定真有点像个约会。

敲门声响起的时候，他把手在裤子上擦了擦，笑着把门打开……笑容在脸上僵住了。拉斯特看起来……只能说是 _性感诱人_ 。他穿着黑色紧身牛仔裤和皮夹克，里面是一件朴素的T恤。没什么特别的，但马蒂没法和 _这样的_ 拉斯特单独在一起。他无法相信自己。拉斯特发现马蒂在盯着他看，也往自己身上看了一眼。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，”马蒂咕哝着，抓起他的钥匙，推着拉斯特往后退。“我们出去走走。”

“我以为你想给我们点隐私，”拉斯特说，向他歪嘴一笑。

“闭嘴。散步能让我好好想想。”马蒂锁上门，躲开拉斯特的注视。

“当然，伙计，”但拉斯特还是跟着他出了门，小跑了几步追上他。

他的公寓后面有一条自行车道，虽然天已经黑了，马蒂还是径直向那边走过去。踏上柏油路面时，他放慢了脚步。拉斯特走到他身边，两人默默地走了一阵。马蒂一直在偷偷看他。他希望就这么陪着他走，不用说话。

虽然他已经把这事想了几天，几周——操， _几个月_ ——除此之外什么也没想，马蒂还是觉得没准备好。他找不到合适的词语来表达；他已经预料到事情会怎么发展：拉斯特跟他兜圈子，而他自己的感情成了一团理不清的乱麻。

“是你先说还是我先说？”拉斯特说，声音压得很低，虽然周围几哩之内都没有人。准确地说车道在太阳落山时就关闭了。

“我还不知道——”马蒂停住了。这不是事实。他很清楚自己想说什么，但如果只含糊地说一句“ _我们还继续搞下去吗_ ”也太无礼了。“你先说。”

拉斯特从牙齿间吸了一口气。“在餐厅里你为什么那么激动？”

“你老是从最难的问题开始，混球。”马蒂把手插进口袋里，以免他无意识的动作泄露他的秘密。就算他没那么焦躁不安，拉斯特也能看出他在想什么，但这有助于他把想法变成语言。“有好几个原因。我还是……还是觉得对不起你，你知道的，所有的一切，你说玛姬她……我完全没准备。”

对拉斯特在午餐时吐露的一点真相，他想了又想，但结果除了对玛姬更加愤怒之外，没有任何建设性的结果。

拉斯特在他旁边若有所思地哼了一声。“说句公道话，这对你的确太突然了。但之后——你逃走了，这有点不寻常。”

马蒂下意识地加快了脚步，然后停下了，转向拉斯特。他们站在一座路灯下面，电灯发出嗡嗡的响声，单调的灯光在拉斯特身上投下奇怪浓重的阴影。马蒂觉得自己真的不想再提起这事了。

“妈的，我真的弄不明白。”

“你总是弄不明白，马蒂，这个借口只能让你和我越来越远。”拉斯特耸耸肩，他的口气并没有敌意，但他的话还是有些伤人。“我懂了。”

“不，我觉得你还没懂，”马蒂说，他没想到自己说得这么严厉，但他真的觉得很挫败。他抓住这种感觉不放，让它保护自己心里那些更脆弱的部分。“我知道我不该老抱着这些不放，但我们之间这档子事把我全搅乱了。”

在昏暗的灯光下，拉斯特抿住了嘴，好像不以为然。

“我不是在说玛姬，但她利用你来对付我。我明白了……现在我才明白，这让我这么难受，因为我对你有种占有欲。但她知道，然后——操，你知道当我最后终于弄清楚比起失去了妻子，失去你更让我伤心的时候，我感觉多糟糕。”

当然，马蒂关心他的婚姻，但拉斯特——这太让他吃惊了。

“在你之前的住处，我忽然 _顿悟_ 了——没错，敲门没人答应，我就进去了。想告我就告吧。也可能是因为玛姬和我已经用各种方法互相伤害了这么多年，而你……我完全没想到你能伤我这么深。

“再说一遍，这不是你的错。我——天哪，我真没想到在我干了那些事情之后你还呆在这附近。但好几个月了……我一直想尽各种办法找你。但最后却一头撞上了你——而且……我觉得从那以来我就没做对过。”

马蒂的思绪失控了。他不知道自己在说什么，向拉斯特做着手势。他强迫自己停下来喘口气。他的心脏狂跳，他决心再也不说出来的话悬在舌尖。马蒂下了一个新的决心。他知道自己想要什么。

他想要拉斯特——作朋友，也作床伴。他们没理由不再继续这样下去。没有理由。

 _除非拉斯特不想要你，_ 一个声音在他心里说。

“只是……太多的事情都挤在一起了，拉斯特。我又找到了你，而且——你知道的……”他走近了一步，一只手用力按住拉斯特的肩膀。“听着，你回来我很高兴，真的很高兴。我很高兴你还想和我在一起，还愿意作朋友。但——”

“马蒂——”拉斯特打断他，安抚地握住马蒂的手。他看着马蒂的眼睛，他还没有说出来，马蒂就知道一切都从指缝中流走了。“我们俩都是灾难。我不知道如何和别人作朋友，更别说——”

马蒂把手抽开。“别。”

“听着，我——”

“我是认真的，拉斯特。”

“我也是， _马蒂_ 。”拉斯特回嘴。他们在路灯的灯光下站着，面对着面。如果任何一个人后退，就会消失在黑夜中。马蒂跃跃欲试，但害怕再也看不到拉斯特的恐惧让他的脚生了根。然后拉斯特发出了致命一击。“我们不能再上床了，如果我们还想作朋友的话。”

“你老这么说，”马蒂厉声说，他觉得嘴里和心头一阵苦涩。“然后又……”

他不能把一切都怪在拉斯特头上，但该死，他觉得自己被耍了。

“对不起，”拉斯特叹了口气。他的口气如此抱歉，马蒂真想一把抱住他，把他摔在地上。这不 _公平_ ；给马蒂打开了新大门，又把它夺走。“我不知道——我不知道怎么开的头。”

“那又怎么样？你就会给我开空头支票？”他拿这些话当作武器，他知道这话毫无根据，但等着它造成伤害。拉斯特走到光圈的边缘，近得让马蒂能看见他悲伤的表情。他显得疲惫而挫败。

“别这么看着我，好像我能回答所有问题似的，马蒂。我在欺骗自己。”他的眼神在马蒂脸上搜索着。“也许我在欺骗自己，觉得我们能作朋友。如果不是从那天开始作搭档，我们谁都不会再看对方一眼。”

这句话击垮了马蒂的所有斗志。他想否认这句话。他想说他们已经是搭档，这种关系改变了他们。他们谁都不相信命运，但上帝啊，他们在一起的时间很重要。 _这一切_ 都很重要。但他的舌头不听使唤。

他盯着拉斯特，想起他们之间这种新的关系是多么脆弱。“拉斯特……”

拉斯特低下眼睛，从马蒂身边绕过去，朝来的路走去。

 _不_ 。马蒂不能让他走，不能再次让他走。恐惧爬进他的喉咙，他想也没想就追上拉斯特，抓住他的夹克领子，把他往路边的一棵树上一推。这一次他不想伤害他；只想留住他。他想要拉斯特的一切。

他应该说出来，应该把他的感觉告诉拉斯特，但那些话噎在了喉咙里，让他喘不过气来。

拉斯特咬住牙，瞪着他，他的手已经把马蒂的手腕攥得发疼。“你要再来一次……”

他干了最好的：马蒂吻了他。

他的意思只是想道歉；只想继续谈话。拉斯特背靠着他的车，马蒂只能俯身过去，偏过头，才能碰到拉斯特的嘴。他只想很快地轻吻一下，但之后，他忍不住又吻了一下拉斯特张开的嘴唇。接着又一次。再一次。

 _傻瓜_ 。他想说。

_我爱你。_

_别离开我。_

_求你。_

拉斯特急促地吸了口气，好像想对马蒂大喊。

他没有喊。拉斯特回吻了他，歪过头迎上马蒂的嘴。片刻之间，拉斯特就从僵硬无情变得温暖和顺从。拉斯特的嘴唇贴着马蒂的，干燥而光滑；有点皴裂。那种摩擦和新奇感像一股电流，马蒂靠过去，更用力地吻他。

这个吻开始得很笨拙。他们都太吃惊，太急躁，但之后拉斯特的手从马蒂的胳膊移到他的头发里，他的嘴张开了，贴着马蒂的，然后——

“ _哦_ ——”马蒂喘息着。这是他一直失落的，不只是这几个星期，而是整个生命。

这是他最后一个清晰的念头，之后就完全迷失了，拉斯特用牙轻扯着他的下唇，他湿滑的舌头探进马蒂的嘴。哦操。拉斯特的吻就像他做其他事情一样：一心一意，锲而不舍，从容又沉着。如果他的动作不是这么坚决，简直可以说是慵懒。他的吻好像他们以前就做过，好像他很清楚马蒂喜欢让别人怎么吻。他的吻正像马蒂所希望的那样；完全出于本能，但他的直觉如此准确，马蒂的膝盖已经开始发软了。

马蒂可以天天吻他。他希望每天都能这样做。他想要拉斯特一丝不挂地在他床上——在他体内，吻他，就像现在这样。吻拉斯特既像一种启示，又像回家一样自然，他一点也不奇怪。他们每次在一起的时候都有这种感觉。虽然拉斯特有那么多奇异之处，马蒂总能在他的表面之下发现熟悉的东西。

拉斯特的指甲掐着马蒂的头皮，另一只手继续滑下马蒂的脊骨，停在他的后腰处，伸开手指，让马蒂紧贴着自己。他们都硬了，不再隐藏，像十几岁的孩子一样隔着衣服摩擦着对方。马蒂根本不在乎现在他们是在外面，他想在这里和拉斯特做爱，靠着树。他想让拉斯特把他按在树上，就这么直接操他。他会给那人所有的一切—— _一切，一切，一切_ ……

马蒂颤抖着呻吟出声。

然后，拉斯特推开了他。

马蒂踉跄着后退了几步。他几乎忘了自己还有个身体；和拉斯特分开的，自己的身体。拉斯特靠在树上，用手背挡住嘴。

“ _该死_ ，马蒂，我 _告诉_ 你不要——我们不该干这个。”

“为什么不能？”马蒂绝望地喊。“这太棒了——”

“这不对，傻瓜，你还看不出来？我们对彼此都没好处。过去的七年你什么都没学到？”拉斯特离开了那棵树。“你不能接受别人对你说不，而我——”

他无助地伸开双臂。

“我是个该死的笨蛋加毒虫，”他喘息着说，声音里满是厌恶。然后他站直了，脱掉自己的夹克。他的眼神像坚硬的燧石片。“我以为或许……或许能作朋友。或许有什么……但不行。操它的。我要走了。”

他从马蒂身边大步走开，留下马蒂，还在为被拒绝震惊不已，他刚让他尝到了真正特殊的滋味，但又把它抢走了。马蒂觉得悲伤刺痛了他的眼睛，让他的心沉了下去。他们不可能就这么完了。

“拉斯特……”他小声说，没法发出声音。拉斯特转过身，倒退着走了几步。他像是黑暗中一个更黑的影子。

“别给我打电话，马蒂。别来找我，明白吗？我说了‘不’。”

马蒂呆呆地瞪着，直到再也不能从夜色中分辨出拉斯特的身影，再也听不到他的脚步声。直到这时，他才忽然意识到一切都结束了；真的结束了。他觉得热，又觉得冷。他明白这种感觉到底是什么：震惊。

为什么一切会这么快结束？拉斯特怎么能视而不见？为什么他不理解马蒂的感觉？也许，马蒂得出结论。他们的思维从来都不在同一个频道上。但他们已经——这些都无关紧要了。他搞砸了。又一次。在他们开始之前就搞砸了。

拉斯特错了。并不是马蒂偏离了他们通常搭档关系的轨道。那人完全错了。它一直都在那里，在他们之间。被破坏，被扭曲，离经叛道，但马蒂的本能告诉他，它是正确的。而且操啊，比什么都好。他们让彼此变得更好。从来都是这样。

但拉斯特说了不。他不想要。他不想要马蒂——如果不是彻底不想，也完全不够。想起他们之间的东西对拉斯特来说可能不止是脆弱的友谊和方便的肉体关系，这种不确定性还在让马蒂的心颤抖不止。

他昏昏沉沉地走回家。进门的时候他不得不再次确认一次前门上的门牌号。这里感觉很陌生。但没错，这的确是他的公寓。改变的是他自己；他变得连自己都认不出来了。他的生活好像属于一个陌生人。

马蒂瘫坐在沙发上，打开手里的手机。他想给拉斯特打电话，想给他发信息。

但想起拉斯特的指责—— _你不能接受别人对你说不_ ——阻止了他。他看着之前的历史信息，重读他们之间不多的来往交流。

他不相信这只是他的一厢情愿。字里行间看不到他的语气，但拉斯特的确在和他调情。他们之间的确有些什么——或至少有这个可能——但马蒂……马蒂太用力，太心急了，他一向都是这样。

他忽然想到，这辈子头一回，他自己也尝到了绝望和饥渴的滋味。他第一次对过去被他扔在脑后的女人们产生了同情。天啊，拉斯特不想和他纠缠是对的。有错的不是他们。是马蒂。

马蒂关掉手机，决定尊重拉斯特的意愿。尽管他们或许再也不会说话——想到这个，马蒂的心抽紧了——他不会强迫拉斯特。拉斯特永远不会知道马蒂爱着他，而这样做就是这份爱的明示。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 标题来自A Silent Film的You Will Leave A Mark。


	10. 世界失去了颜色 The World Is Out Of Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马蒂现在该怎么办？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 本章中有不少（合乎情理的）自我厌恶，作为应对机制的酗酒，还有药物滥用（提及）。

**第五周**

**===============================================================================**

 

**星期六**

 

他心里还抱着微弱的希望，拉斯特或许会在周末不打招呼忽然上门。马蒂想让自己相信这是有可能的——拉斯特会给他发信息，让他过去，他们再也不会提起之前发生的事情。

什么消息也没有。马蒂在他的公寓里喝得烂醉。

 

**星期日**

 

他好不容易从宿醉中清醒过来，整天都在自怨自艾。

 

**星期一到星期五**

 

马蒂把自己投入工作里，好不再想起拉斯特。这没有用，但算是开了个头。他求索尔特多给他些活干，只要能让他忙起来。队长问是怎么回事，他只是吞吞吐吐地说是离婚后不想闲下来。对勒罗伊来说这个解释足够了，但工作还是没法让马蒂静下心来。

除了白天那些难熬的，疯狂的时候，每夜马蒂躺在床上，浑身都像着了火——他对自己束手无策。因为他感觉自己——好像在排毒，在慢慢把拉斯特从心里赶出去。

以前他也曾心碎过，在十几岁的时候，他爱上了一个比他优秀得多的女孩，几星期疯狂之后，她毫不留情地离开了他，回到前男友身边。他有好几个月都一蹶不振。直到三十年后，他还清楚地记得，这是唯一能勉强接近现在的感觉。

至少这让他弄清楚了一件事。星期一，当他坐在看台上看梅茜的另一场啦啦队表演的时候，他忽然明白了。周围都是成双成对的夫妻，和家庭，他恨他们。他们迫使他面对自己爱上了拉斯特这个事实。他彻头彻尾地 _爱上了_ 。

多可悲。多神奇。真他妈 _悲惨透顶_ 。

他还是不知道这是从什么时候开始的——是在过去几周逐渐形成的？还是在酒吧的第一夜？或是在他们搭档的那些年里？ 他觉得自己无法去挖掘那些锁在内心深处黑暗角落里的东西，那些最好被永远埋葬。他的感情还在剧痛，伤口还在流血。

或许有一天他会明白和拉斯特之间的前因后果。或许他不会。他所知道的唯一一件事是，即使可以，他也不愿回头。拉斯特不可逆转地改变了他，迫使马蒂用更严厉的目光看待自己。他会带着悔恨活下去，但他永远不愿收回这一切，哪怕是一秒的时间。

马蒂表面上还在笑。在梅茜被队友们高高举起的时候，他欢呼雀跃着。但在心里，他觉得自己一片荒芜，渐渐凋零。该死的，只用一个月的时间，拉斯特就做到了他十年婚姻都做不到的事情：他击碎了马蒂的心，还有他对自己的认知。

他藏起那些绝望。他知道一切都会过去。他唯一的路是向前。

 

\---

 

就这样捱到下一次心理咨询的时候，他又坐在桑普森医生面前。从她打量着他的表情，他就知道自己看起来就像自己的感觉一样糟。

“那么马丁，能不能告诉我上周二过得怎么样？”她问。马蒂不知道是因为她冷静的声音，还是因为她是头一个问起这事的，他忽然觉得一阵伤心，抽噎起来。她递给他一盒纸巾。

“我是不是能把你的反应看作是结果不如人意？”

马蒂擤了擤鼻子，但悲伤还是执拗地堵在喉咙里。

“老天，医生，你觉得呢？”他努力想说得讽刺一点，但没成功。“抱歉……那真是——对不起，真是一场该死的灾难。”

“能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

“不，不太想，”他从盒子里又抽了一张纸巾，在腿上摆弄着。“上帝……看到他真高兴。我们出去散步，然后……我想告诉他我的感觉，但——他不想——”

马蒂低头盯着自己的手，但脑海里出现了拉斯特绷紧的肩膀。即使是现在，他还是忍不住想起那人瘦削的颧骨，那种奇怪又锐利的美。

“他说了什么？”

“如果我们还想作朋友，就不该再上床了，”想起拉斯特说出这句话的样子，他还是觉得刺痛。

“你如何回答的？”

马蒂用力吞咽了一下，靠回椅子里。“我吻了他——之前……从没吻过。我想能让他——我不知道……该死，他是对的。我就是不听话。”

“你吻他之后呢？”

马蒂不愿从那个回忆里醒来——当他吻拉斯特的时候，拉斯特也回吻了他。马蒂过去从没被人那样吻过，拉斯特需要他，就像需要空气。马蒂再也不会有那种感觉，只要能得到那样的吻，他愿意放弃肺里的最后一口气。

“他告诉我不要再联系他。”

“你想照他说的做吗？”

“我不得不这样，”马蒂悲哀地说，坐直了。承担自己的重量都是一种痛苦。“我爱他，所以只能这样。”

他对面的桑普森医生抿住了嘴。“我很遗憾事情发展到这一步，马丁。”

“我也是，”马蒂笑了，然后耸了耸肩。“但我不能怪任何人，只能怪自己。”

“你能认清自己在事情中扮演的角色是件好事，但我想提醒你回想一下，六个月前，你曾认为再也见不到拉斯特了。我无法预测他能宽恕到哪一步，也无法判断他对你的感觉是什么性质。”

“他说——”

“是的，但想想你自己的感情有多复杂。你不能指望拉斯特能确信对你们两人来说都不确定的东西。”她的眼神软化了些，向前俯过身，放低了声音。“我只知道你告诉我的事情，但从他的行为看来……他似乎也很矛盾。”

马蒂点点头，虽然他已经不抱希望。他发誓自己不会去求他，也永远不指望拉斯特能打破沉默。那人就是意志的化身。是马蒂自相矛盾的行为把他们的关系搞成了一团乱麻。拉斯特很清楚自己的意愿。他们结束了。

“好消息是，医生，我不再喝酒了。”他明显转了话题，但她没有反对。“哦！奥德丽也跟我说话了。”

他开始说奥德丽怎样和梅茜一起跟他见面，觉得心里有些微弱的波动，一丝近似快乐的感觉。

咨询结束的时候，马蒂不确定自己还想不想继续下去。桑普森医生是好意，但他再也承受不起任何希望了。希望是一种折磨人的感情。它会腐蚀他的心。

而且，他忘不了当初重新开始咨询的原因。

他决定把咨询暂时坚持下去。他接下来的生活还会是一团糟，这能让他用来标记时间。但下个星期二，他想避免谈拉斯特这个话题。除非不得已，纠结在上面已经没什么用处。

 

\---

 

这星期剩下的时间都在忙碌又麻木的工作中度过，没给他留下什么印象。这正是他所需要的。他工作到很晚，睡下时已经精疲力尽，除了掉进断断续续的梦乡，什么都不去想。

每一夜，他都会梦见拉斯特。

 

**第六周**

==================================================================================

 

**星期五到星期日**

 

马蒂从周五夜里一直工作到周六凌晨。一般情况下，他会去酒吧，但他想去的唯一一个酒吧却对他下了禁令。他拖着疲惫的身体回家，在床上躺下，却无法入睡，直到晨光熹微。

他被手机提示音吵醒了。睡下之前他忘了把它静音。他眯起眼看着屏幕。

_12:47PM_

_【3条新信息】_

他的心跳加快了，虽然他知道这不会是拉斯特。打开电话，他发现信息都是来自同一个未知号码。他很想忘了它，回去睡觉。马蒂不想被吵醒。但不，如果他愚蠢的心没有证明这不是拉斯特，他肯定睡不着。

_我是酒吧的克兰西。我是_

_从斯宾塞那里问的你的号码。_

_他说你是单身。既然_

_这一阵没见到你……_

_想一起看个电影吗？；）_

马蒂不禁觉得失望。如果是在其他时候——没错，就是在他顿悟到自己想和男人…… _某个男人_ ……上床之前——他会觉得受宠若惊，说不定还会和这孩子调笑几句再拒绝他。但知道拉斯特还活在这个世界的某个地方，感觉还是很好。

他打了又删，改了五六次才确定了一个诚实——虽然有点长——的回复：

_以后吧——我不该这么说，但_

_我必须说不了。刚_

_结束了一些事，现在我_

_没心情开玩笑。_

_抱歉，多谢你。你让_

_我这个老头_

_觉得好受了点。_

他一时冲动，又加上一句： _告诉斯宾塞我想他_ 。

没有立刻收到回复，因此他从床上爬起来，他需要出去做些事情。这一星期他都没出去采购食品；根本没觉得饿。但心碎不是颓废的理由，虽然他很想那么做。

他快速冲了个澡，然后出了门。采购食品变成了一种让人泄气的运动，因为他看什么都没有食欲。最后他买了两袋平时不会吃的东西。

回家路上，他经过一家成人书刊和玩具店。他忽然心血来潮，停下了。他的性欲已经跌到了底——这一星期有几次他试着给自己手淫，完全没有效果——但他知道欲望回来的时候，他想要——

他走进店门的时候瑟缩了一下，但没有让自己被那个念头吓住——他知道他想要拉斯特给他的东西，实质上的。他觉得自己再也回不去了。他想再次被扩张，被充满。

过了面红耳赤的十五分钟，又和店员尴尬地说了几句话，他离开了商店，带着一个黑色塑料袋，里面放着无硅润滑剂和一个朴素实用的假阳具。一到家，他就把这些东西塞进装袜子的抽屉最里头。他太窘迫也太伤心，不想立刻就使用。

他把食品放下，强迫自己做点说得过去的饭食。他选了炒饭。他坐下正想吃的时候，手机响了。

_【1条新信息】_

_不能说我没觉得失望但_

_我把你的信息转发给斯宾塞的时候_

_我敢说他脸上的表情让我很好奇。_

_你想继续_

_让我失望吗？_

马蒂盯着这条信息看了好久，他的食物都冷了。那是什么意思？他想问拉斯特脸上是什么表情，但不知道如何才能不破坏他的承诺。他已经把克兰西扯进了拉斯特的事情，这让他不太舒服。

_我知道你想聊天，但_

_我想知道斯宾塞的表情：）_

他希望这看起来足够轻松顽皮。他并不想让拉斯特看见这个，觉得他在调情或挑逗。他正在担心，回信就来了。

_喔，好失望_

然后：

_记下我的号码_

_万一你心情好了 <3_

他希望克兰西别再继续调情了。他真的不想让拉斯特觉得他有兴趣。同时，这有效地抚慰了他的自尊。

但之后他意识到，他又在想拉斯特了。他叹了口气，推开了已经冷了的食物。希望明天热热还能吃。

既然他已经在想拉斯特，他去了客房，偶尔梅茜会在那里过夜。她在那里没留多少衣服，他就把她的衣橱用来储物了。从积满灰尘的柜子后面，他把几个月前从拉斯特的住处抢救出来的东西搬出来。

他本想把这些东西还给拉斯特，但船已经开走了，他不能把这些无限期地保留下去。他真的不想再留着又一件遗物，让他想起自己失去了什么，还在无望地等待。他最好能一次摆脱这些伤害。

他把所有东西都拖到起居室里：拉斯特的铁箱，作为克拉什的纪念品；两个装着资料的文件夹——剪报，案件记录，照片，复印件，还有马蒂从拉斯特墙上拆下来的不知多少哩长的线，缠成一团——以及拉斯特的笔记本。

笔记本里夹着许多纸片，笔记，和其他拉斯特认为重要的东西，塞得满满的。七年里认真细致的笔记，和拉斯特那出类拔萃的大脑中的各种思想，都被收录在两页皮面之间。如果说它保存了他们共事期间发生的一切，分量似乎也太轻了。

现在是时候把它从头到尾浏览一遍，然后彻底把拉斯特放下了。马蒂很确定里面大部分都是垃圾。虽然他爱那个人，但在他们搭档的最后时期，拉斯特滔滔不绝说的那些显然都是疯话。马蒂还弄不懂那是老一套的妄想还是药物的作用，或是二者皆有。他从没有机会去问。

有那么多的事情他都没机会去问。

马蒂应该站在他的搭档一边，而不是对他慢慢滑向那些阴谋视而不见，还迫不及待地去追求那些不可能的东西。但他已经辜负了拉斯特不知多少次。这一次只不过是长长的列表上的最后一项。

他想到所有那些他认为理所应当的事情。七年该死的时光，马蒂没有一次向拉斯特表达过他多高兴这个奇怪的男人走进了他的生活，让他的生活天翻地覆，成就了他的事业，拯救了他的婚姻，又一而再再而三地改变了他。拉斯特打开了他心中的某种东西，而他之前都没有意识到它的存在。

玛姬有一次伤心地告诉马蒂，他不知道自己是谁，所以他永远不会快乐。这几个星期过得混乱又痛苦，但现在马蒂更了解自己了。

 _你说对了，玛姬，_ 他嘲弄地想。虽然她肯定会对他的悲惨下场沾沾自喜的。

他摸着笔记本的封面，决定还是先不打开它。他把本子放在一边，打开那些文件夹。他把这些东西带来的时候太心烦意乱，没有注意，但现在他有了时间，也能静下心来……

他被惊呆了。

里面装满了合法的证据。他从盒子里拿出的资料越多，一个黑暗世界的形象就越发清晰地显现出来。它潜藏在他日复一日的正常生活之后。一张张讣告叠成一堆，旁边是一些文章，相关的细节被圈了出来。就算这些研究都出自一个妄想的头脑，它仍旧说明了问题的严重。

整理了两个小时之后，马蒂跪坐在地上，双手发抖。

起居室的地板被占满了。他能看到案件模式的开始和成形的过程。

这就是拉斯特在做的事情，也许从一年前他和劳瑞分手的时候就开始了，一直到……Until Marty pulled everything down around their ears. 一直到马蒂把一切都弄糟了。拉斯特并没有失去理智，走入极端，是马蒂。又一次。现在他明白了。

拉斯特没有来找他，因为他已经看出自己指望不上马蒂。他是对的。马蒂会……怎么样？嘲笑他？他一门心思想着自己在贝丝、工作和家庭当中表演的那些不可能的戏法。他认为有拉斯特在身边是理所应当的。

马蒂意识到这些在拉斯特需要他之前就发生了，在马蒂失控出轨之前很久。

马蒂从地板上的箱子旁边逃开，背靠着墙。他该怎么办？ _该死_ ，他该怎么办？

 

**星期一**

 

没有。马蒂什么也没做。

他什么也 _做_ 不了。他无法决断，连一个手指都动不了。他没法去碰那些在他的起居室里摊满一地的证据，更别说去处理它们了。因为如果它们是对的——如果 _拉斯特_ 是对的——马蒂就不能把它们交给勒罗伊。州里没有一个官员能信任。

如果他把这些交出去，它们很有可能就此石沉大海；而他的职业生涯绝对会就此断送。

马蒂坐在那个杀了前女友的混蛋对面，看着对方写下自己的供述，他清晰地感觉到自己是一出大戏中的一部分。他逐渐才领悟到这个奇怪的事实。马蒂个人的事情完全无关紧要，除了这个：他该拿这些从天而降的东西怎么办。

马蒂回家以后，在起居室的地上坐下来， 心不在焉地翻着拉斯特的笔记本，周围是几十个死去的女人和孩子们的鬼魂。他看着那些纸页——满是拉斯特的字迹和涂鸦——但并没真正看进去。他一直呆到天都黑了，不停地思前想后。

马蒂有两个选择：他可以对这些视而不见，就像以前一样。他可以去上班；做他的工作。他可以一步又一步地往前走，把拉斯特扔在脑后，还有那些缠着他不放的过去。

亦或，他也可以放下一切，真正让自己 _变得更好_ ，而不只是嘴上空谈。

马蒂不想再遮住自己的眼睛。他再也不能像过去一样看待周围的事物。他的工作已经完了。他的生活也毁了。

因此现在的问题就是他该如何进行下去。他需要帮助。

他需要拉斯特。

_该死。_

 

**星期二**

 

桑普森医生立刻就察觉了他的不安。在工作时间他牢牢控制着自己，但现在这种紧张情绪快要破闸而出了。

“能告诉我你在想什么吗？”

马蒂往前靠了靠，把手握在一起。他在发抖。

“我想。我真的想。我需要——和别人谈谈，但——不能对你说。有个案子，明白吧？一个旧案。我们以为已经解决了——”他把手肘支在膝盖上，用指关节按着嘴。

“我想这事和你95年的案子有关？”她当然会把这些联系起来。她很聪明。马蒂点点头，还是死死盯着地板。“如果你不能对我说，能否和其他人说呢？或许某个同事？”

马蒂从紧握的双手上意味深长地看了她一眼。她立刻明白了。

“你想去找拉斯特。”

“这件事上我能信任的只有拉斯特了，”他从牙缝里挤出几个字。“我不想再次硬闯进他的生活但……我希望是我夸张了，这是生死攸关的大事。”

他知道这并不完全是真话。他心里有一部分很高兴有借口去找拉斯特了。他讨厌自己这样；到了这个地步，还想着自己的 _欲望_ 。

“我想知道 _怎么_ 做才能不……我不想让他觉得我在操纵他。”

“从你想做的开始着手怎么样？”

马蒂低下头，把额头靠在自己的拳头上。

“这其实不是我的案子。在我们分开——第一次分开——的时候，拉斯特正在调查这件事，秘密调查。他被发现的时候，我并不相信他。我以为他疯了，一切都是他想象出来的。”马蒂深吸了一口气，慢慢吐出来，然后继续说。

“这个周末我整理了他的东西。他留在以前的住处的东西……我想无论如何，这有助于把事情做个了断，但我看得越多，就越觉得……他没有疯。我只是没有去倾听。我……真是个差劲的搭档。而且我并没有改变。还是这么自私，只想着自己。”他张开双手，看着自己的手掌。他觉得自己对别人毫无用处。 “所以我想……把东西还给他。我没有权利让他和我一起工作，而我一个人又没办法……”

马蒂抬起头，等着对方的反应。

“你想如何归还他的所有物？”

“我不知道，医生，”他无助地耸了耸肩，承认了。“我想干的都像是在控制他。我真希望把东西往他门口一扔了事，但该死的，这又会像是种消极攻击。”

“看起来你好像很重视尊重他的意愿，不去找他，但想一想，马蒂：情况变了。 你不能真心诚意地向他伸出手，并相信他会理解你吗？”

她说得好像很简单。他能做到。但是——

“我并不是不相信他……我只是——怕让他失望。”他终于说。

“那么，”桑普森医生说，她桌上的计时器响了。“就别让他失望。”

 

\---

 

马蒂回家以后，把地板上的文件收拾起来，认真地放回箱子里，然后把所有东西都搬回客房。他把它们都堆在床脚，在旁边坐下，开始给酒吧打电话。

“哈啰，”电话那头响起一个熟悉的声音。那不是拉斯特，马蒂觉得失望，但也松了口气。

“嗨，嗯……我想给你们的一个酒保留个口信。”

“哪个？”

“拉——斯宾塞。是斯宾塞，”他结结巴巴地说。那个粗鲁的声音沉默了片刻，这个停顿太长了，马蒂有一瞬间害怕拉斯特的鬼魂又回来了。如果是那样，他就再也找不到拉斯特了，除非他希望如此。

“可以。要我写下来吗？”

“不用，” 屁话。之前他没想到这个。他以为会是克兰西或甚至是拉斯特来接电话。“请告诉他是马蒂打的，行吗？就说……我相信他。”

这次沉默了更长时间，然后那个声音又说：“我不懂。”

“你会告诉他吗？”

“会……我会告诉他的。他肯定要问这他妈的是什么意思，我该怎么说？”

“他会懂的。但是——”马蒂吸了口气。“如果他问了，告诉他给我打电话。他有我的号码。”

“嗯哼，”那声音怀疑地说。

又是一阵沉默，马蒂只能听见酒吧里模糊的声音。他正想说声谢谢——他很确定对方就是在第一个晚上招待他的那个，逍遥骑士——那人怒气冲冲地哼了一声。

“你就是那个。来找他的人。”这不是句问话，所以马蒂没作声。他弯下身子，觉得胃里涌起一阵愧疚。“以前从没见过斯宾塞那么高兴。”

就算被这个人揍了一拳，马蒂也不会觉得伤得更厉害。他弓下身子，好像想护住自己的要害。

“是。 他……很特殊。”他努力挤出一句。对方哼了一声，表示同意。

“不管你在干什么，继续去干就是，”这让马蒂感觉更糟了，他真想求他别说了。“还有别的吗？”

“没有了，谢谢你。”

对方一句话也没说就挂了电话。马蒂盯着自己的手机，他真希望自己做得没错。

 

**星期三**

 

半夜里他的手机响了。马蒂还没全醒就接了电话，这多半是出自条件反射。

“哈特，”他咕哝着说，已经从床上爬起来，希望能去工作。

“马蒂。”

马蒂忽然完全清醒了。是拉斯特。他又坐回床边上。

“嘿……”他小声说。“嗨。”

“洛林告诉我你留了口信。所以我打了电话。”他听起来好像醉了，口齿不清。“你不就想这样吗。”

“对，”马蒂承认，“我当然想。你知道我——但我不想……强迫你跟我说话。那些证据……”

“你那时候觉得我疯了。”拉斯特生硬地说。

“是的。”否认也没用。

“现在呢？”拉斯特的声音有点不稳。

“不了，”马蒂听见拉斯特在电话那头叹了一口气。“不那么想了。那些东西——就我看到的，你基本都是对的，”

“谢谢你。不用……现在都没有区别了，但——我想……”长时间的沉默。马蒂真想插句话，但他不知该说什么。“嗯，那么……再见，马蒂。”

“等等！”有一瞬间他觉得拉斯特已经挂了电话，但他还能听见拉斯特的呼吸。感觉这么亲密。如果马蒂闭上眼睛，他能骗自己拉斯特就在这片黑暗里，在他身边。想到这个，他的心抽紧了。“那些你还想要吗？”

又是一阵沉默。在寂静中，马蒂意识到他的问题可以理解成两种意思；你想拿回那些东西吗？你想让我们回到从前吗？

“那又有什么用？”拉斯特的声音好像睡眠不足。他听起来很不好。马蒂既希望又害怕自己是让他痛苦的原因。

“我想，你会——我不知道……你会想继续调查。”

“烧了吧，和我无关。”拉斯特冷冷地说，声音平板。之前马蒂觉得自己听到的情绪忽然消失了。

“我做不到，拉斯特。我已经回不去了——如果你什么都不想干，我只能——我不能放着不管。”马蒂舔了舔下唇，他已经后悔自己要说出来的话了。“我不是说你必须和我一起干，但有没有你我都 _要_ 调查下去。”

“ _该死_ ，马蒂……你真有种。”好像打开了一个开关，马蒂能听出拉斯特声音里的笑意。对方肯定是醉了，或是嗑高了，但那人的一丝最微小的暖意都会让他的心做出反应。

“去你的，拉斯特，”他轻声回答，微笑起来。这个表情感觉如此陌生，他意识到自己近来都没怎么笑过。他又躺回床上，把手机放在耳朵旁边。“你怎么样？我能问吗？”

“你老是——为什么老让我做决定，嗯？”拉斯特那边传来一阵响动，和一声咕哝。他想象着，拉斯特躺在床垫上，就像自己一样。“我不知道。我没法回答你。一切都完了。我也是。有什么关系？”

他说话的样子让马蒂很担心。

“你吃了什么？”他柔声问。他没有责怪的意思，但拉斯特一定是感觉到了，因为他回答马蒂的口气没有敌意。

“安眠药。还喝了几杯。睡不着。一直没睡过。我不想睡……也不想醒……”他的声音很紧张；过分紧张。“老实说，马蒂，现在我也不知道自己是不是醒着。不知过了多少日子。时间从我指缝里溜走了……像雾一样。和你在一起的日子更真实。那时我感觉更真实……所有的一切……”

马蒂只能把手机从耳边拿开，用手捂住嘴。呼吸，他跟自己说，现在不能在拉斯特面前崩溃。他又把手机拿过来。

“我该怎么办？”没有回答，只能听见颤抖的呼吸声。“你想自己静一会儿？需要我叫救护车吗？”

他真的不希望去医院。那里的流言蜚语传得像野火一样快，天亮之前玛姬就会知道马蒂把拉斯特送进了医院。那会捅了马蜂窝。

“我没事，就是有点晕。”他的声音很远，好像把电话从嘴边拿开了，或是快失去知觉了。“那么多问题，妈的，老是那么多问题。”

“好的，拉斯特，我不问了。我要你到我这儿来。我会叫辆出租车去接你过来。我会把你安排妥当的。”如果他非得送拉斯特去急诊室，他这里更近些。拉斯特哼了一声。“现在别挂电话。”

他去厨房用固定电话给出租车公司打了个电话。派车的小伙子还半睡半醒的摸不着头脑，但他一提到自己是州警，对方就不再问了。

“你还在吗？拉斯特？”他拿起手机说。

“在，马蒂，我没别的地方可去。”马蒂没有对他说他总有地方可去。无论他们之间发生什么事，只要拉斯特需要马蒂，他就会去。不问任何问题。他不知道拉斯特是否明白这点。马蒂一定要让他明白。

“跟我说话，亲爱的。”他轻声说。他想让拉斯特保持清醒。如果是药物过量，他不知道自己离得这么远该怎么办，但他想这个办法还不算最坏。“你想说什么？跟我说说你和史蒂夫▪麦奎因的那个夏天吧。”

“你知道有多久——我想了有多久？离开德州之后，开始的那些日子……不知道……想吻你还是杀了你。”马蒂轻声笑了。他能把这些都联系起来。头三个月特别艰难。拉斯特那么疏远又高高在上。让他觉得挫败，畏缩，又充满敬佩。

“太久了，一直在……都忘了怎么呼吸。去感觉……太痛苦。幸好你的注意力在别处……不能触摸你。那时候。”

“现在可以——现在你可以触摸我了，”马蒂说，觉得透不过气来。

“不——不能……你看得见吗？你看不见。你从来都看不见就在眼前的东西。”

“告诉我，拉斯特，”没有回应。“拉斯特？”

电话挂断了。马蒂没慌，但心已经提到了嗓子眼里，他又打给出租车调度室，缠着那个小伙子不放，直到他确认拉斯特上了出租车。

熬过了这辈子最漫长的三十分钟之后，马蒂把昏昏沉沉的拉斯特从黄色出租车的后座上拉了下来。他给了一头雾水的司机太多小费，一边走还一边不停地道歉。他们一进马蒂家的门，拉斯特就用鼻子蹭起马蒂的脖子来。

“你真觉得我能躲得开吗？”他咕哝着，嘴唇蹭着马蒂的脖子。“或许我忍不了多久……马蒂…… _马蒂_ ……”

拉斯特念着他的名字，好像在祈祷。马蒂抬头望向天花板，咒骂着那里的不知哪个神灵。他不想听到这些，不想看到拉斯特落到这个地步。

他想要拉斯特——头脑清醒，微笑着，吻着他——对他说出这些话。

“嘘，亲爱的。让我送你去躺下。”拉斯特点头，让他带自己穿过客厅到床上去。马蒂想给拉斯特脱衣服的时候，他紧紧抓住马蒂不放。最后他只能握住拉斯特的手。马蒂觉得自己快哭出来了，所以他用嘴唇在拉斯特的指节上留下一串亲吻，不让他的手乱动。“我哪儿也不会去，好吗？”

拉斯特看上去并不相信，但他安静下来了，马蒂可以把他的衣服脱了，只剩一条短裤。短暂的犹豫之后，他自己也脱了衣服，上床躺在拉斯特身边。

他知道拉斯特有多瘦，但像这样抱着他，马蒂才真实地感觉到他虽然有力，但仍然如此脆弱。 _易碎_ ，马蒂想， _刚强却易碎_ 。他用手掌抚摸着拉斯特的后背，感觉着他的肩胛骨，突出的脊骨，和肋骨的轮廓，让自己沉溺其中。

“我想要你操我，马蒂，一直想要你，已经——”马蒂紧闭上眼睛，心无杂念地把嘴唇贴上拉斯特的。他不能让拉斯特继续说这些傻话，所以轻轻吻着他。

“等你清醒以后再对我说吧。”他在拉斯特耳边喃喃地说。“除非你记得，都不算数。”

拉斯特抬起身盯住他。

“我会的。”他说得如此肯定，当拉斯特又吻上他的时候，马蒂屈服了。他屈服了，吻着拉斯特，直到时间失去了意义。直到马蒂觉得如果拉斯特再次提出要求，他再也不能拒绝。他已经硬得发疼，他知道拉斯特不会没注意到，但拉斯特只是用嘴唇慢慢磨着马蒂的——嘴唇，舌头和牙齿。这感觉太甜美，让马蒂心疼。

“我会的，”他们终于分开的时候，拉斯特咕哝着重复了一遍，努力睁开眼睛，好像把目光从马蒂脸上移开让他受不了。他用手指抚过马蒂的下巴，和下唇，描摹着他脸颊的线条，目光追随着指尖的轨迹。

“我不会走。”马蒂安慰着他，这时拉斯特才闭上了眼睛，叹息了一声，让自己沉入睡眠。马蒂把鼻子埋进拉斯特的头发。“我爱你。”

 _除非他记得才算数_ ，他提醒自己。但马蒂会记得，他永远不会忘记。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 标题来自MuteMath的Goodbye.


	11. 担负着欲望；担负着希冀 Burdened By Desire; Burdened By Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “搭档”这个词很到位。比马蒂预料的多，比他想要的少。他能接受。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 本章说到关于朵拉▪朗的案子，还有拉斯特女儿的遭遇。

**星期三**

 

拉斯特醒来之前，马蒂早就醒了。但他还躺着不动，几乎不敢呼吸。拉斯特还被他搂在怀里，蜷在他身边。这个傻瓜让他百感交集，心都快炸了。

后来他悄悄起来，匆匆冲了个澡，觉得一转眼拉斯特就会消失不见。但当他慢腾腾地走回卧室的时候，拉斯特只是把马蒂的枕头拉过来抱在胸口。

 _这个_ ，他承认， _我就想要这个_ 。

他用固定电话给警局打了个电话，请了一天事假。在一张空荡荡的床上醒来的感觉他记得太清楚了。然后他坐回床上——这次是在另一边，因为拉斯特已经占了他的地方——从床头柜上拿起一本已经放了几个月的书。

上次看的内容他已经忘了，因此他又翻回开头。他原以为自己很难看得下去，但这种宁静——屋里静悄悄的，拉斯特在身边轻轻呼吸——让他安下心来，不知不觉就看了半章。

拉斯特在床上翻了个身，把脸转向这边，马蒂的注意力才从书里挪开。马蒂低头看着他，小心地把手轻轻放在拉斯特头上，手指抚过他的脖子，停在肩胛骨中间。他不想弄醒拉斯特，但忍不住想触摸他的冲动。

他能感到拉斯特醒了，因为屋里的气场变了，好像通了电的机器发出低低的嗡鸣。他想把注意力转回书上，但现在已经没用了。他屏住了呼吸，等着拉斯特弄清现在的状况。

拉斯特翻了身，仰面躺着，他弓起背，被子从胯部滑下去。这下马蒂再也没法继续看书了。

“你在盯我。”拉斯特哑着嗓子说，马蒂对上他的视线。

“你可值得看了。”用不着否认。

拉斯特转身对着马蒂，伸手把他的眼镜从鼻子上拿下来。

“没想到你还要戴这个，”拉斯特打量着镜片，估摸了一下它的度数，然后把它还给马蒂。马蒂把眼镜和书一起放在床头柜上。

“我也没想到，”马蒂又躺回床上，他们面对着面。他们之间只隔着几寸的距离，和许多难以出口的话。拉斯特的眼睛认真审视着他。马蒂认识这种眼神：拉斯特正在斟酌词句。

“谢谢你。”他终于小声说出来。马蒂不知道是他简单的话还是声音里的感激更让自己吃惊。他知道这句致谢包含了很多，所有那些不用一一列出来的小事。

“我会给你寄账单的，”马蒂轻松地回答。他不想让这个早晨被沉重的情绪毁了。

“我是认真的。”

“我知道，拉斯特。你是世界上最认真的人。我再清楚没有了。”他伸手越过他们之间的空隙，很快地摸了一下拉斯特的脸。“我请了一天假。想吃早餐吗？”

拉斯特对他皱起眉头，好像马蒂给他出了个谜语。“行？”

马蒂起来在抽屉里翻了一阵，掏出一条干净的裤子和一件T恤，往拉斯特面前一扔。

“当心，你的脸要结冰了，”拉斯特还皱着眉头。马蒂对自己的笑话笑了几声，去厨房做早饭。

他知道他能得到拉斯特；拉斯特肯定会把他操进床垫里，但马蒂头一回没让欲望影响他的判断。他希望拉斯特能待上一天，因为他知道如果他们上了床，拉斯特会在他身上的汗干透之前就离开。

况且，他们还有更重要的事要担心，比马蒂的老二想要的，比马蒂的心碎更重要的事。

但这并不妨碍他欣赏着拉斯特坐在餐桌对面，穿着他的衣服，往嘴里塞炒蛋的样子。如果拉斯特发现马蒂在盯着他看，他也没怎么在意。

吃过早饭，洗过一个史上最长的澡之后，拉斯特走进客房来找马蒂。拉斯特在门口停下，犹豫了片刻。马蒂正蹲在那些文件箱旁边，抬头看着他。穿着马蒂太大的衣服，拉斯特好像缩小了，显得迟疑不决。

马蒂努力不让自己去多想他有多可爱——拉斯特▪科尔， _可爱_ ？——把一个箱子往拉斯特那边推了推。

“那……我们真要干？”拉斯特在箱子边上蹲下来。

“八成是。我们可以把总部设在这间屋，除非——”马蒂停住了，抬头看着拉斯特。

“除非什么，马蒂？”拉斯特用灵巧的手指把箱盖打开。为什么他的每个动作都像是事先排练过的？马蒂舔了舔嘴唇才开口回答，发现自己想得太糟糕了。

“除非你不需要——我帮忙。”他差点说—— _和我一起干_ 。

“我想昨晚已经说清楚了？”

马蒂哼了一声，拿出一叠照片复印件。他的手在发抖。 _清楚得就像一锅粥，多谢了，拉斯特_ 。

“我们得为这些换一把好锁。”他回答。他知道拉斯特会计较他忽然转了话题，但他实在无法去深究他们之间发生的事情。他们还有工作要做。“我要去一趟五金店，回来给你报告。这样——这样行吗？”

“嗯哼，”拉斯特的思想已经转到了别处，他的口气就像马蒂记忆中一样，那时候他们还在一起工作。

“如果想起来你——我们——还需要什么，给我打电话。”这回拉斯特都没费心答话，只是举起一只手，做了个射击的手势。他舔了舔另一只手的指头，开始翻那些纸页。

马蒂心里一沉。这太难了，和他所渴望的如此接近，但这渴望不被允许，更不用说拥有了。他咕哝了一声，用力站起来，从拉斯特身边走过去。他心血来潮，抚弄了一下拉斯特的头，手指轻轻擦过他的头发。

拉斯特没躲开。

 _谢谢_ ，他想——对拉斯特，对整个世界……无论有哪位神灵在听。 _谢谢_ 。

 

\---

 

马蒂在家居装修大卖场里找到了他们库存里最保险的门锁和把手。他想了一下，又给他家的前门买了一把不同式样的锁——有门栓和铁板的那种——希望物业经理不会注意。在五金店，他又给自己买了一个工具箱，因为家里原有的那个已经给玛姬拿走了——

他的手机响了。

【1条新信息】

_方便的话再买些不透光的厚窗帘_

好主意。马蒂的公寓在二楼，唯一的窗子离外面有两层楼的落差，但谨慎是他们的关键词。

他盯着那条信息，还在想窗上用品店在哪里，第二条信息又来了： _还有图钉_

“真爱指手画脚。”马蒂笑了笑，对着手机小声说。但他回信：

_好，亲爱的。_

其实，马蒂很高兴能为别人干些傻事。这一阵他做事都恍恍惚惚，漫不经心，完全没有目的。

他找到些双层窗帘，肯定能配上卧室标准窗，虽然戴着围裙的售货员努力想向他解释没有他要的那种东西——

“好了，我找到了，如果配不上，我就把它拿回来，”他努力摆出一个甜笑，来掩盖自己尖刻的口气，但那姑娘肯定是被他弄懵了。 _哦，好吧……_

他很清楚如果是在几个月前，他肯定会跟她调情，但现在有更好的在家里等着他。

他只想离开这个亮得晃眼的地方回家去—— _找拉斯特_ 。他已经在这鬼地方浪费了一小时，所以在结账的时候，他决定给他们带点午饭回去。毕竟，他还欠拉斯特一顿饭呢。

他记得拉斯特喜欢的一家烧烤餐厅，就绕道去了一趟，买了一大堆肋排和薯条，多得一支军队都吃不下，然后掉头回了家。

他一头冲进自己的公寓，怀里抱满了袋子，喊，“我回来了。”

没有回答。

他把东西都放在厨房桌子上，走回客房，眼前的景象让他停住了脚：床架被拆得七零八落，放在一边——天知道床垫上哪儿去了——一面墙上已经挂满了照片，剪报和——

“看来我的保证金拿不回来了，”他干巴巴地说，注意到拉斯特用不褪色记号笔涂写在那张米色图画上的标题和词语。 ** _伤疤，黄衣王，卡寇莎_** 。

“我会还你的，”拉斯特咕哝着，踱着步，嘴里咬着记号笔，手里拿着打开的笔记本。就像一幅画——全神贯注，心无旁骛，工作中的拉斯特。天啊，马蒂想念这个。

破坏了这幅画面的唯一一点是马蒂洗得发白的牛仔裤，松松地挂在拉斯特胯上，裤脚差点把他的光脚都遮住了。他身上的那件T恤从一边肩膀滑下来。

这破坏了马蒂的错觉，但该死的，这让他真想把拉斯特推到最近的墙上，吻他。无论拉斯特把床垫藏到了什么地方，在屋子中间少了一个诱惑总是件好事。拉斯特那件该死的T恤领口里露出背后斜方肌的线条，已经够让马蒂分心的了。

马蒂走进房间，挡住拉斯特的路。对方抬起头，扬起眉毛，好像真的吃了一惊。

“休息一下，吃饭。”他说，把笔记本从拉斯特手里拿走，小心地放在图表墙边上。拉斯特还站在原地瞪着他，挺直了腰。他从拉斯特嘴里拿走那根记号笔。“总得有人喂你吃饭。”

马蒂把记号笔扔在笔记本上，走出门去，他知道拉斯特会跟上来。

“你不是要汇报吗？”拉斯特抱怨着跟上马蒂。

“先填饱肚子，然后再听你的理论。”马蒂拉出一把椅子，示意拉斯特坐下。拉斯特盯着他，但照做了。

现在这个节奏不错，马蒂承认。他拿出外卖饭盒，把拉斯特的那份放在他面前。拉斯特没有浪费时间，打开盒盖拿出一块肋排。

 “不是理论，马蒂。都是真的。许多人死了——女人……孩子……”

马蒂给他们拿了些纸巾，给他们一人一罐啤酒，斜对着拉斯特坐下。他把纸巾推到两人中间，放下啤酒，绝对没去想拉斯特怎样转身对着他；他们的膝盖在桌子底下碰在一起。

“我知道，但你还是那么没幽默感。”

“现在不是时候。”

“好的，抱歉，你说得对。”马蒂打开他那份，忽然发现对他们讨论的话题来说，排骨可不是个好选择。在他对面，拉斯特并没有表现出同样的顾虑。“继续。我听着呢。”

“95年，是吗？没有实物证据能把朵拉▪朗案和勒杜在树林里的窝点联系在一起。”拉斯特停了一下，打开他的啤酒，叉开手指，免得把酱汁沾在酒罐上。

“所以说她不是在那里被杀的，”拉斯特喝了口酒，马蒂插话说。拉斯特举起一根手指——Bingo .正确。马蒂合上盖子，往后一靠。“操，那之后为什么没再发生？”

“我说过了，有人——应该是 _有些人_ ——不希望这些问题再被提起。”马蒂点着头，但觉得那时候自己真是个好骗的傻瓜，一点小小的荣誉和夸奖就让他止步不前了。“别太自责了，马蒂。我花了好些年才发现这事被掩盖得多好。非常专业。我想他们不是第一次干这个了。”

“他们？”马蒂不由得问，打开自己的啤酒，喝了一大口。他有种感觉，今天他们会喝个够。

“别急。所以我们发现女人和孩子们失踪了——朵拉，小女孩方托奈特，在勒杜那里发现的孩子们——但其中有古怪——”拉斯特舔了舔手指，在空中画了几条线，目光专注。“那是我们唯一能联系起来的点。沿着海岸还有几十起。”

“我不想唱反调——”

“不，你应该，”拉斯特说，声音尖利，马蒂正转着手里的酒罐，吃惊得抬起头来。“我们不是一直这样吗？我跟着线索跑，你把我拉回来——这没错，能……让我集中注意力。”

拉斯特的眼睛睁得大大的，看上去如此真诚，马蒂只能强压下想吻他的冲动。

“啊——对，你这么说的话……没错，”马蒂一直以为拉斯特讨厌他们这种互动。他总觉得自己像个负担，会碍事，但现在知道……“拉斯特，失踪的女人和孩子一直都有，并不意味着都有联系。”

“就知道你会这么说，”拉斯特立刻回答，坐直了身体，用手里的骨头指着马蒂。“是这样。但……那些在塔特尔源泉计划之下建立的学校方圆十英里之内失踪的呢？”

“好吧——好吧，我听见了，”马蒂往前一靠，用胳膊肘支着桌子，用手指揉着脸。“那些失踪人口——特别是从统计学上来说——和州里其他地区的平均数量一致吗？”

拉斯特放下手里的食物，向他俯过身，那样子说明马蒂问了正确的问题。

“那里有多少所学校？”

“十四所，”拉斯特说，声音低沉而紧张。他用纸巾随便擦了擦手，站起来。“过来。”

“但是——”

“来！”拉斯特命令，抓住马蒂的手把他拉起来。

马蒂没有——不能，也 _不愿_ ——去想拉斯特起了茧的手指拉着自己的感觉，被他拽进了客房。拉斯特在地上的一堆东西里翻了一阵，找出一张叠起来的地图。他匆匆把地图展开，马蒂走上去帮他，把图的一角按在墙上。

“现在，我已经调查过整个地区——包括州里的所有离家出走者和失踪人口，”这张路易斯安那州地图非常详细，马蒂只在上学的时候见过。拉斯特已经在上面画满了记号——点，叉和十字——用不同的颜色模式，马蒂还看不太懂。这些记号被一个圆圈仔细地圈了起来。这就是拉斯特刚才提过的十英里圈吗？

“现在，你认真看的话，沿着河口的失踪数量有两倍之多。我不知道原因。”拉斯特指了一下沿海地区，“该死，应该有人做个研究。”

他满怀希望地看着马蒂。表情又期待又紧张。

 _拉斯特关心我的想法_ 。这个念头让马蒂呆了一下，眨着眼。

要消化的信息太多了。图上有许多记号，如果每个记号代表一个失踪的人……但拉斯特回溯了多久？所有这些都发生在源泉学校附近吗？马蒂感到本能的怀疑又浮了上来。

“你给我扔了一堆统计数字。如果有十四所学校——可能都在那些贫穷的教区——它们能和河口地区周围建立关联吗？”拉斯特低了头，空着的手落在胯上。“不是不相信你，我——”

“就是从这里开始，让我听起来像个阴谋论者。”拉斯特咕哝着，更多是对着地板，不是对马蒂。

马蒂扔下了那张地图，向他走过去。拉斯特抬头注视着他，眼神里带着怀疑和不确定。拉斯特认为马蒂不会相信他接下来的话。这让马蒂想把他拉近，向他证明——什么？他发现自己踏进了拉斯特的私人空间。

“不同的是，这次我不能置身事外。那里 _有事_ 。我只想找出真相。”拉斯特清了清嗓子，开始叠起那张地图。

“我一直不停地重新考察朗的案子，还有塔特尔为什么那么急着掺和进来。那和当年发生的其它十几起妓女失踪案件没什么不同。的确，恶魔巢和王冠有些奇怪，但为什么要出动特别行动小组？”拉斯特现在几乎是在自言自语，说得越来越快，断断续续。“还记得查理▪朗跟我们说的吗？勒杜告诉他有一场狩猎？有一群人？牺牲？”

马蒂按住拉斯特不停地抚平地图皱褶的手。

“嘿，别弄了，我们把它挂起来。”马蒂匆匆去厨房取来他买的那些装备。他灵机一动，又拿了几罐啤酒。

“给，”他把一罐啤酒递给拉斯特，拿起地图，又把它展开。他举起那张图，挨着那面贴满了证据的墙。“这样行吗？”

他回头一看，发现拉斯特正用奇怪的神气盯着他。他慢慢点了点头，因此马蒂在地图的两个角上钉了两个图钉。这是暂时的，以后拉斯特总会挪动它。他后退了一步，拿起一罐啤酒。

“继续说。”

“我觉得塔特尔认得那个画面，我们在树下发现的那个该死的场景——绑着手的女人，螺旋，王冠，恶魔巢。”拉斯特把没开的啤酒放在窗台上，走到地图跟前，指着他们发现朵拉▪朗的地点。之后他回头看着马蒂。“所以他忙不迭地跑过来，还带着那个该死的特别行动组——”

他转过身来，和马蒂面对面，抱着胳膊。整个人摆出防御的样子。

“所以今年初我找他谈话的时候，他发飙了。”

马蒂喝了口酒，想着那个场面。虽然这事发生在前，但它太靠近事情急转直下的时候，想起来都染上了苦味。他忽然想起那是他最后一次看见拉斯特，之后……

 _之后你就在停车场揍了他，你这个懦夫。_ 他对自己说。

“他骗人。”马蒂对着酒罐挤出一句。

“没错，妈的，他在说谎。我没有逼他。我们谈得不错，他绕开了我所有的问题，然后去头儿那里告状。”拉斯特在另一面墙的一个名字上戳了一下，那个名字被写在加粗的大字 ** _“黄衣王”_** 下面。“这杂种选择穷人学校是有原因的，至少有一处是他们用来掩盖儿童色情的地方。我有个证人，能为这个作证。因为他想揭发，他们差点把他给毁了。记得那个复兴传教士塞里奥吗？”

马蒂当然记得。他记得那片泥泞田野的气味，还有帐篷下面那群不安的听众身上的汗味。他不想让拉斯特过分影响他的判断——因为他已经带有偏见了——所以他往那面证据墙看去。上面重复出现着那几个姓氏： ** _塔特尔，柴尔德，勒杜_** 。

“所以你想，那是什么？难道是一种家族传统，来自……迷信？信仰？”这话在他耳中听起来如此荒谬，但他想起了树林里那两个乡巴佬，他们盲目的信仰和半疯的谵语。

“在我看来那都是迷信，但没错，有权势的家族会通过恐惧来巩固他们的权力。不难推测，他们中的一些人或许相信那些仪式真的有用，但我敢打赌——这才是真正重要的——他们乐在其中。”

“真恶心，”马蒂说，不由得做了个鬼脸。他不愿去想所有那些失去了孩子的家庭或是有孩子幸存的家庭——都一样糟——慢慢地被拉斯特所暗示的事情掏空耗尽。除了那些被杀的孩子，还有多少孩子还在为此受苦？马蒂转过身去背对着拉斯特，他的想象比眼前的证据更可怕。

“的确，”拉斯特的手轻轻放在马蒂肩上，把他转过来。他注视着拉斯特的蓝眼睛。“但我们不能装作一切都没发生。不能再这样了。”

他们不能。马蒂不清楚他该怎么去做——继续在他的辖区露脸，同时忙着弄倒那些管理着政府，还给他发工资的人。他抓住拉斯特的二头肌捏了捏，对方的存在给了他力量。

“我们干吧。”他小声说。

他们开始了。

马蒂让拉斯特去整理箱子，自己去换门上的锁。干这个他并不在行，但让他有借口能观察拉斯特。他就爱那人钻牛角尖的劲头；能跟着一条线索——或两条，三条——追上几个钟头。拉斯特在其中的作用就像他自己一样多，甚至更多。在拉斯特出现之前，他从没充分开发过自己的能力。

他想把旧锁卸下来，后来只能坐在门口，看着拉斯特在纸堆中间走来走去。时不时的他会停下来，从地上拿起什么东西，贴在墙上，好像正在拼起世上最恐怖的一副拼图。

马蒂被迷住了。

“你又在盯我了。”拉斯特说，背对着马蒂，低头看着笔记本。

“没错，”马蒂轻声说，“看见你这样真好，我喜欢看你。”

拉斯特怀疑地哼了一声。

“你过去也老这样，瞪着眼睛发呆。”马蒂沉思着说。过去拉斯特有过。有几次马蒂发现他这样；他只当是对方又出了神，而自己正好打扰了他。

“是的，”拉斯特承认。但后来就没有了。事情变糟之前几个月，他不再这样了。他想不起具体是什么时候。大约是在拉斯特和劳瑞分手的同时。马蒂想问他为什么这样，又为什么停止。拉斯特没再让他尴尬，转过身来。“现在还有。只是比你藏得好点。”

马蒂觉得嘴发干。

“那时候为什么——现在你为什么这样？”

拉斯特啪的一声把笔记本合上，用松紧带绑好。他快步走过来，在马蒂旁边跪下，很小心地不去看马蒂。

“真不知道你嘴里还会说出什么蠢话。”他从马蒂软绵绵的手里拿过那把飞利浦螺丝刀，“你把这玩意弄拧了，马蒂。让我来。”

马蒂打开新门锁的包装，在旁边看着。

“真该问的是你为什么现在才注意到？”拉斯特问，把锁件的两部分对在一起。他说得很快，口气随意，但马蒂的脸已经开始发热了。

他没有回答，因为他一直是个懦夫。几分钟之后，他们的证物室就有了门锁。

“好吧，以后你要教我。”他说。拉斯特伸手从包里抽出一本说明手册，在马蒂脑门正中啪地敲了一下。马蒂咧嘴笑了，“你可别指望我会去看这个。”

“抱歉，我忘了你看不懂。”拉斯特站起来，向马蒂伸出手。他们都站起来之后，拉斯特软化了点。“我会教你换前门的锁，成交？”

拉斯特是个不错的老师。他让马蒂自己动手，然后和气地教他下一步该怎么做，一点也不傲慢。这让马蒂非常吃惊。

“你跟孩子会很合得来。”马蒂自言自语地说，一边把铬合金的安全板安在门上。过了片刻他才发现自己失言，立刻抬头看了拉斯特一眼。对方正用茫然的眼神看着他。“该死……我——我很抱歉。”

拉斯特没有回答，只是把分成两半的锁件递给马蒂。马蒂接过来，设法通过门上的锁洞把锁芯部分装起来，但拉斯特在旁边站着一动不动，让他分了心。最后拉斯特看不下去了，拉着他的手教他把两部分嵌在一起。

“有时候我也不记得了。”他吸了一口气，然后恢复了平常的口气，继续教他。“把那两个上紧。”

锁装好以后，马蒂拿出两扇门的四把钥匙。他想也没想——也就是说，他不愿想得太多。他把两扇门的钥匙挂在一个钥匙圈上，塞进拉斯特手里。什么都不用说。他能从拉斯特的表情看出来这意味着什么，还有对方觉得他这一手多傻气。

马蒂喜欢他那种表情。

“现在……我们去把饭吃完，然后告诉我下一步干什么。”马蒂说，手指还被拉斯特轻轻握在手里。

“下一步？”拉斯特问，视线落在他们拉在一起的手上，皱着眉头。

“我猜你肯定有个行动计划。”马蒂好不容易才让自己从拉斯特身边走开，拉斯特不太情愿地放开他的手，他可没忽视这点。

 

\--

 

这天剩下的时间他们都在整理证据，让马蒂跟上进度。拉斯特不愿把所有情况都告诉马蒂，他们差点吵起来，就像拉斯特从那条该死的自行车道上掉头走掉那回一样。

“有几条线索，我得去调查。”拉斯特转过身去。他认真又随意的口气让马蒂住了嘴。“我要去一两个星期。”

“去哪儿？”马蒂吃了一惊。拉斯特之前就有这个计划？如果马蒂没有主动找他，拉斯特可能已经在调查中消失得无影无踪了。拉斯特叹了口气，转过身来，眼睛还看着地下。

“我不能告诉你。以防万一。”

“等等……你是说你不信任我？”马蒂觉得刺痛。他原以为到了眼下这一步，他们已经能心照不宣了。

“别傻了，马蒂，我当然信任你。”他走到马蒂面前，从他手里拿过那张绿耳朵人的画像。“是为了保护你。”

“去你的，我才不在乎——”

“但我他妈的在乎。”拉斯特咝咝地说，抬起眼来对上马蒂的视线，但又移开了。“我拒绝你是有理由的。因为如果事情变糟——不管我多小心——他们都会找到你头上。我不能害了你。”

马蒂真想掐死这个傻瓜，但他也被感动了。他从鼻子里长吸了一口气，告诉自己要冷静。

“好吧……好吧，拉斯特。要是一切都完了，我该怎么办？坐着干着急？告诉我嘛。”马蒂碰了一下拉斯特的肩膀，指头划过他锁骨凹处的皮肤。拉斯特缩了一下，但坚决保持沉默。马蒂再也忍不住了。他把拉斯特推开，对方后退了一步。 

“我是有理由的。”拉斯特咬着牙，重复了一遍。

“我不能让你一个人去，而且——”想到拉斯特会受伤，孤立无援；自己再也得不到他的消息……“如果你——像她们一样怎么办？”

马蒂的嗓子哽住了，看着拉斯特坚定的眼睛。他想抓住拉斯特，强迫他留下，但忍住了这种冲动。如果拉斯特成了那些无名失踪人口中的一员，他没法独自一个人活下去。

 _别再从我身边消失了_ 。马蒂不知道自己能不能应付那种后果。它唤醒了他心里那么多矛盾的感情，让他忍不住爆发出来。

“操你的，该死，拉斯特。好像我不是个警探似的。总有一天我会查出你去哪儿了，到那时——”马蒂往屋子那边挥了一下手，“也许我没你那么聪明但——”

“我的计划没把你考虑在内，”拉斯特低声说，这句话好像大声喊出来一样，打断了马蒂的愤怒。“没把你当做一个选择，直到……我没有……那时候我只想忘记这一切。我想——如果我要一直查下去，是因为……”

马蒂屏住了呼吸，希望拉斯特说下去。

“我知道，到最后，我会太累，或够勇敢，或只想结束这一切。”拉斯特终于—— _终于_ ——对上马蒂的视线。“脑子里装满了这些，一个人能活多久？我想我会发疯，或者——”

马蒂终于明白了：拉斯特相信自己会为这些案子付出生命。那双钢铁般的眼睛里没有一丝夸张。他是认真的。

“不会的。只要有我在就不会，”马蒂说，声音激动又响亮。“如果你不能告诉我要去哪里，我也不着急——天晓得，我已经攒够了假。只要你打电话——不管白天晚上——我马上就去。”

他一边说一边靠近拉斯特，直到微微抬头，直视着搭档的眼睛。屋里的空气充满了电力——马蒂半是希望拉斯特拒绝他的请求，半是希望他能吻自己。拉斯特看着他，脸上带着又喜又恼的表情，好像马上就会那么做——不是拒绝他，就是给他一个吻。

“老天在上，拉斯特——”他不知道接下去该说什么： _如果你把命丢了，我饶不了你？马上来吻我，不然我就活不下去？_

如果马蒂诚实，说出来的话大概会介于这两者之间。

但一个敲门声打断了他们。他们同时朝门那边看了一眼，然后面面相觑。

“操！”马蒂忽然想起来，“今天星期三。是姑娘们。”

拉斯特跟着马蒂出去，把客房的门锁上。

“该死……我都没发现这么晚了。对不起，拉斯特。”马蒂咕哝着，转向客厅那边，想对拉斯特解释。

“没事。我该走了。你好好招待孩子们。”拉斯特温和地向他笑笑，把手插进口袋。“开门之前让我把我的东西从你卧室里拿走就行。”

“好主意，”马蒂指了指他，“没有你我可怎么办？”

他只想开个玩笑，但说出来的效果却严肃得多。

“别这样，马蒂，我也一样。”拉斯特在卧室那边说。这个回答让马蒂心里一跳，但他还没来得及细想，拉斯特已经走回客厅，手里拿着鞋和钱包。他用一只手扶着马蒂的胳膊，穿上鞋。“把我的衣服塞到你篮子里了，我可不想拿着脏衣服出去，让人误会。”

 _让人误会？_ 马蒂想打趣他，但又一次，这感觉太接近真实情况，他们都忽视了。

“对。好吧，下次你再来拿。”

 _下次_ 。他们还会有下一次。毕竟马蒂还没把一切都弄糟。现在他要做的只是管好自己的手，把他的爱锁起来。 马蒂希望自己能买到一把锁，能帮助自己做到 _这点_ ，但他只能靠自己的意志了。

“开门吧，”拉斯特说，向厨房走去。“我要叫辆出租。我的手机不知怎么搞的。”

马蒂提醒自己，让拉斯特告诉他在秘密行动中怎么联系。如果他们失去联系，他会六神无主的。马蒂不适应无限的不确定状态。

他堆起一脸笑容，打开前门。但一看到奥德丽和梅茜，他的笑容就有了生气。

“嘿，孩子们！快进来。猜猜谁在这儿？”马蒂转身推着她们进门，看见拉斯特靠在厨房门外。他被墙上的电话线牵住了，但紧张地向他们笑了笑，挥挥手。

“拉斯特！”梅茜喊，和他击了个掌，走进起居室。看见拉斯特脸上吃惊的神色，马蒂不禁心跳了一下。

马蒂拦住了奥德丽。奥德丽看了他一眼，让他奇怪地想起玛姬。马蒂锁了前门，调整了一下表情，转身对着她。

 _你要弥补你的过错，别再犯浑，马蒂，_ 他提醒自己。

“你想吃什么？”他问，表现得和往常一样。

“爸——”他犹豫了一下，回头看她。她皱起眉头。“妈说——”

马蒂叹了口气，打断了她；他没想这么做。他才不想知道该死的玛姬怎么说的，关于拉斯特，或他，或他和拉斯特。

“抱歉，”他立刻说，示意她继续。她眯起眼睛。她真的很像她母亲。

“妈说你们两个不说话了，”马蒂心里的石头放下了。“说你……揍了他？”

“啊对……我是打了他，”马蒂承认，揉着后颈，低头看着地板。他强迫自己看着奥德丽的眼睛。“我道歉了。我们谈过了。”

他向厨房瞥了一眼，拉斯特正靠在门口，听筒还贴在耳朵上。马蒂敢赌一大笔钱电话已经结束很久了，他在偷听。 _混球。_

“我想……他原谅我了。”他看见拉斯特的嘴角弯了一下，发觉自己也笑了。“现在我们又是朋友了。”

他回头看向奥德丽，收起脸上的笑容，向她抬起眉毛，做了个“你满意了吧”的表情。她翻了个白眼。马蒂知道不管怎样他又搞砸了。玛姬会知道拉斯特在这里，那样奥德丽可就难办了。

“随便了，”她跟着妹妹，像是想偷偷拿走电视遥控器。“我投披萨。”

他只希望她已经像玛姬一样厌倦了这档子事。

“同意。”梅茜在沙发上喊。马蒂走过去靠着拉斯特。对方已经不再假装听电话了。他用肩膀碰了碰拉斯特。

“确定不留下来吃披萨？”他希望自己没显得太殷切。他知道拉斯特不会留下，但无论如何，他希望拉斯特知道自己欢迎他。

“嗯，”拉斯特回答，终于挂了电话。他回头瞥了一眼客厅沙发上的女孩们，“那我们算什么？朋友？”

他又看向马蒂。马蒂耸了耸肩。

“我也不知道算什么……”他冒险回答。他不知道该怎么形容拉斯特对他的意义，而他非常确定自己不会去强迫拉斯特回答。毫无疑问，他还不想这么快就问对方这么重要的问题，“ _搭档_ 不是已经够好了吗？”

“对……”拉斯特叹了口气，背靠着厨房的门框。他向马蒂女儿那边点了点头，“我觉得我还没准备好这个。”

“当然。没错，抱歉。我没想到这个。”和孩子相处不容易——因为拉斯特的过去——而过去有玛姬当拉斯特和孩子们之间的缓冲器。马蒂不擅长这些。门外响了三声车喇叭，把他们从尴尬中救了出来。

“我的出租车来了。”拉斯特离开那堵墙，从马蒂身边走过去，手臂擦过他的胳膊。马蒂跟着他走到门口，到了门外，好让他们有机会独处。

“你打算什么时候走？”马蒂问，很清楚女孩们在客厅里，但他还是想冒险干点傻事。

不。现在他知道这种冲动的后果，那阻止了他。他不想再重复同样的错误，他希望有不一样的后果。不能再这样。在拉斯特的问题上。

“之后几天我要把酒吧的工作辞了，安排些事，还几个人情……你知道……” 

马蒂明显感到拉斯特在拖延时间，他很感激。他也不想这么快和他分开。

“能再见你吗？走之前？”

“嗯，”拉斯特轻声说。“当然。”

但他没有说什么时候，在哪里，让马蒂相信这只是说说而已，不是个保证。

“那好吧。……回头见，拉斯特。”

拉斯特的手抬起来，有一瞬间，马蒂觉得拉斯特要伸手触摸他。但之后他就转过身去。

“回头见，马蒂。”他回头喊了一声，冷淡地挥了挥手。

马蒂扶住门稳住自己，看着拉斯特离开，看着拉斯特钻进出租车，看着汽车的尾灯远去。

他不喜欢心里那种一切都将终结的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 标题来自Night Riots的Masks。


	12. 心之所感，无声低语 Muted Whisper Of Things You Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果他们不再忍耐？如果他们放弃抵抗？

**星期三**

 

后来马蒂和女孩们边看电视边吃披萨。梅茜坐在地上，在咖啡桌上做作业，马蒂和奥德丽坐在沙发上。插播广告的时候，奥德丽用脚推了推他。

“妈不会高兴的，”她小声说，还看着电视。“拉斯特。”

马蒂用手捏了一下奥德丽的脚腕。他不知道拉斯特呆在这里的几分钟让她猜到了多少。

“我不想说难听话，孩子，”马蒂说，用柔和的一捏缓和他俯就的口气，“这跟你妈没关系。”

“我就是不懂她为什么对他也这么生气，”奥德丽转向他，坐在沙发扶手上。“他一点错也没有。他们关系不是很好吗？”

“对……对，过去是。”马蒂叹了口气。虽然他已经可以对她诚实地承认所有这些事，他仍然不知道她能否理解。“想起来就觉得内疚吧，我想。”

奥德丽蜷起膝盖，把下巴放在膝盖上，直视着他。

“那这是真的了？”

呵， _这_ 真是个沉重的问题。她知道了多少？玛姬又告诉了她多少？

“我干了好多让自己后悔的错事，”他告诉她，力求完全——或是尽量——诚实。“你妈有权对我生气。有很长时间我对她都很不好——对别人也是，你，拉斯特……明白吗？但我不后悔对拉斯特做出补偿。我很幸运，他给了我这个机会。”

“他是个好人。”奥德丽心不在焉地说。节目又开始了，她把头放在膝盖上，继续看起电视。

“他是个最好的人，虽然他自己不这么说。”马蒂努力控制自己不再谈拉斯特的话题。现在他们已经在一起工作了，所以不久后拉斯特就会回到他的生活中。现在他说的话传到玛姬耳朵里不知会变成什么鬼样子。

“嗯……看起来那些自以为是的家伙最糟糕了。”这话真是至理名言。奥德丽的心思都在电视上，说得并不认真，但马蒂没想到一个十七岁孩子的话却给了他会心一击。

要想和奥德丽重建理想的关系，他还有很长的路要走。但无论如何，他很确定不管有没有他在，她都会没事的。

 

\---

 

**星期四**

 

马蒂刚在床上躺下，手机就响了。他把正在充电的手机从床头柜上拔下来，看向屏幕。

_【拉斯特来电】_

马蒂翻开手机盖。

“嘿。”

_“嘿。”_

“有事吗？”马蒂有一肚子话想说，这个问题不由得脱口而出，他赶紧加上一句。“等不及找我了？”

_“没错。”_

马蒂坐了起来。“怎么了？出事了？”

 _“今天的事之后你还要这么问？”_ 拉斯特深吸了一口气。 _“我们真要这么干？”_

“大概吧。”马蒂觉得拉斯特想说什么，所以他等着对方开口，咬着嘴唇。“有问题吗？”

“ _昨晚——_ ”

“我猜你又嗑高了。别再提了。”马蒂觉得多说无益。这个话题他们已经谈过了。没错，他们会尴尬一阵子，但马蒂很高兴又能和拉斯特一起工作了，这是明摆着的。

他不会欺骗自己。他明白他们眼下的处境。但这并不妨碍他享受拉斯特给他的一切。

“ _马蒂……我想提。_ ”

“听着，我不想把事情弄复杂了。我们的工作比我的……戏剧化表现（histrionics）更重要。”他忍不住打趣他。

“ _我想干你。_ ”马蒂掐住自己的鼻梁，在床上躺下。拉斯特为什么这样？“ _昨晚，还有九五年的时候——所有这些年。一直都想。_ ”

“拉斯特……”马蒂呻吟着，“别，伙计，你是不是——”

拉斯特不是认真的，绝对不可能。

“ _如果我在你那儿，我现在就想干你。_ ”

 _该死_ ，拉斯特。马蒂伸手关了床头柜上的灯，闭上眼睛。他们不会干这个。

“ _你喜欢，是不是？_ ”

 _是的…_ …

“拉斯特，你想干什么？”马蒂把手放在胸口。他的心跳个不停。

“ _热身。电话性爱。马蒂，继续。_ ”

“还以为我们不会再干了呢。”

“ _这次不算，_ ”拉斯特呼出一口气，马蒂能听出来拉斯特在撸自己。“ _马蒂……_ ”

 _操他的老天爷_ ——

“我还想吻你，”马蒂轻声说，屈服了。

“ _别说傻话，快，别——_ ”

“为什么不？不是要诚实吗？你想干我，对，我也想，但我还想吻你。”马蒂的呼吸已经加快了，“我都想要，拉斯特。”

沉默。

他又操之过急了。

“ _还有呢？_ ”

还有？一切——他想说。

“记得上回在沙发上干的那次？”拉斯特轻哼了一声，“我还想要那样——面对面。我想要……再看你失控的样子。”

“ _操，马蒂……_ ”拉斯特呻吟起来，“ _你在自慰_ ？”

“不……我没有——已经好一阵了。我——”他轻声笑了，觉得羞赧。他能说什么？这一阵拉斯特伤透了他的心，让他牵肠挂肚，一蹶不振？他舔了舔嘴唇，闭上眼睛。“我买了一个玩具，想——我不知道……可能有用。”

“ _玩具？_ ”

马蒂只是拆开了包装，把那东西洗干净，忽然意识到它完全没用。他想要的不只是被充满。他想被触摸，被操干；他需要这个，非常， _非常_ 需要。

他需要拉斯特。

所以他把那东西收起来，不愿再想起。

“一个假阳具，拉斯特，”马蒂呻吟，拉斯特惊讶地吸了口气，好像被呛住了。

“ _拿来。我想听你用它。_ ”拉斯特那边安静了。他的声音变得锐利；专注。

“认真的？”但马蒂已经快速爬下床，在床头柜抽屉里翻起来。他掏出那个黑包，把里面的东西倒在被子上。他庆幸自己关了灯。看不清那个要往屁股里捅的东西，做起来就容易多了。不知怎么的，这感觉比让拉斯特把自己压倒糟糕得多。

他肯定疯了……

马蒂又躺回床上，把短裤扯下来，扔到一边。

“好，拿来了——”马蒂让自己躺得舒服点，手抚下自己的腹部。拉斯特的挑逗已经让他半硬了。

“ _它什么样？_ ”

该死……这家伙真喜欢让他脸红，而且操他的，这让马蒂兴奋。他撸了自己一下，觉得一不小心就会当场射出来。

“操……嗯……不知道，就是个假屌。”马蒂掂量着手里的那个东西，它和真的差得太远——冰冷死板，毫无反应。

“ _比我的大？_ ”

马蒂一口气噎在嗓子里。这算嫉妒吗？

“不，我——就和你的差不多。”他承认，觉得脸上发烧。

“ _我的天，马蒂，你可真会让人觉得与众不同。_ ”

“与众不同？”操，拉斯特什么都不懂。他真想用电话线把那些感觉塞进拉斯特脑子里。“天，你知道吗，如果你在这儿，我会怎么办？”

“ _告诉我，_ ”拉斯特好像喘不过气，“ _你有多想要我？_ ”

马蒂想和拉斯特做的有那么多；想让拉斯特对他做的更多。他打开手机的免提，把它放在枕头边。

“如果我选传教士，你是不是会觉得没劲？”马蒂打开润滑剂的盖子，涂抹那个硅胶阴茎。他觉得有点荒唐，但听见拉斯特的声音，就好像他在 _身边_ 。

“ _它叫经典体位是有原因的。_ ”忽然之间，他手里的老二是不是拉斯特的已经无关紧要了。它就是拉斯特的延伸。他很容易想象出自己正触摸着拉斯特；想象出拉斯特跪在他两腿中间的样子。抚摸他，亲吻他，感觉多么完美。

所以他吞吞吐吐地说出来。

“我想——想要你——希望在我手里的是你——”马蒂伸手下去，用假阳具的顶端蹭着自己。这角度很不方便，但很值得，能让他想象拉斯特贴着他的背。同时，他握住了自己的勃起。他轻声呜咽了一声，听到拉斯特回以一声喘息。“我爱死了你操我的感觉。我——对不起，拉斯特……我太需要你了，我要你——”

“ _我想在你里面，_ ”拉斯特喘息着说，“ _想抓住你的屁股，捅进去，像以前一样，听见吗？_ ”

马蒂希望自己不只能想象。他把假阳具慢慢推进去，喘着气。“操，是的……天啊，我希望你在这儿，希望这是你——”

“ _你在干自己？_ ”拉斯特的声音粗重发抖。

“是你，”马蒂喘息着，因为在他闭着的眼前——黑暗中——是拉斯特。

“ _我可以——_ ”拉斯特恳求着，马蒂猛地把眼睛睁开了。“ _不要……马蒂……我不想再忍了。_ ”

“别他妈逗我，拉斯特，”马蒂咝咝地说，用两只手握住，又抽插了一次，快感差点让他喘不过气来。操，他需要这个。“我没法……”

“ _求我，_ ”拉斯特命令。

“操我。天啊，求你……拉斯特，操我吧。”马蒂不知道拉斯特是真的在要求，还是他想象他们在讲话。很快，这些都不重要了，因为照这个节奏，马蒂很快就坚持不下去了。

“ _好的，好的，坚持下去，宝贝。你敢在我不在的时候射出来试试。_ ”马蒂忽然明白了拉斯特的意思，呜咽了一声。他真的要到这里来干他。这个男人会要了他的命，但上帝啊，马蒂会为此感谢他。“ _二十分钟。继续呼吸。_ ”

电话挂断了，只留下马蒂一个人，还硬着，燃烧的欲望让他差点射出来。但他咬紧了牙，缓慢而小心地继续手里的动作。他不着急——或这样告诉自己。否认自己让马蒂害怕，但为了拉斯特——

拉斯特已经在路上。拉斯特想操他；想吻他；他想要 _马蒂_ 。

他重复着顺滑的动作，好像被催眠了。时间延续着，变得模糊，他的注意力缩小到一点，只有越来越强的紧张和渴望。他放开了自己的阴茎，抓紧了床单。虽然欲火燃烧着全身的血管，他强迫自己呼吸。他花了好大力气打消那些做爱之外的非分之想。他不会强迫拉斯特去兑现激情中说过的话。

他们都需要。

不 _许射出来。只要你敢—_ —

前门上传来拉斯特钥匙的声音，把他从恍惚状态中惊醒。对方用最快的速度赶了过来。拉斯特谨慎的的脚步走过客厅。马蒂用手肘撑着自己坐起来。

“拉斯特，求你……”他就在那里，在卧室门口。他握着门把手，紧得让马蒂都能听见咯吱声。

 _求你……别再抵抗_ 。

拉斯特向床这边走来，夹克从肩膀上滑落，掉在地上。他脱掉鞋子，摸索着自己的牛仔裤。当他的膝盖陷进床垫，马蒂向他伸出手，抓住他的汗衫，抱住他。他意识到拉斯特还穿着他的衣服，一阵渴望的电流穿过全身：拉斯特刚才穿着马蒂的衣服撸着自己，心里还想着他。

拉斯特忍耐着。他大睁着眼睛，表情恐惧；好像完全无法控制自己的感官。马蒂知道这种感觉。他攥紧对方的衣服，拉扯着。拉斯特的手按着他的肩膀，迫使他躺倒在床上。马蒂用腿蹬着拉斯特的裤子。他们简直好像在撕打。马蒂不知道他们想推开对方还是把对方拉近。

之后，拉斯特空着的手伸到马蒂两腿中间，抓住那个假阳具的根部。

“求你，”马蒂喘息着，弓起后背，努力碾磨着那个玩具。马蒂要拉斯特占有他。他要粗暴，快速的操干，就是现在，现在，现在。

拉斯特的手从马蒂的肩膀滑到他的胸口中间；抚摸着。他俯下身，嘴唇轻碰上马蒂的嘴，小心地把假阳具拔出来。他的动作如此轻柔，眼泪刺痛了马蒂的眼角。

“ _求你，_ ”马蒂在拉斯特唇边喃喃地说，好像一声啜泣。

马蒂的大脑被飞速闪过的画面占据了：拉斯特扇子似的睫毛碰到他的脸颊，拉斯特平坦的腹部，勃起的曲线。该死的，拉斯特这么美，他远远不配。

上帝啊，他爱这个男人。如果他能拥有这个男人——如果对方把自己交给马蒂——他会用该死的余生里所有的时间来证明，自己是值得的。

拉斯特把那个玩具扔到一边，然后靠近过去。他把膝盖顶进马蒂的大腿下面，抬起马蒂的胯。他的手伸进马蒂的头发，认真地吻他。马蒂放开了死死攥住拉斯特汗衫的手，搂住他。

拉斯特进入了他，他们都停住了，嘴唇靠近，分享着彼此的呼吸。拉斯特眼神狂乱，像受惊的动物。马蒂小心地贴上拉斯特的嘴唇。

“没事了，”他喃喃地说，语气暗示着——我 _爱你_ 。“我在。”

拉斯特的全部自制瞬间崩塌了，他让自己倒进马蒂的怀抱。马蒂抱住他，用双臂搂紧拉斯特，用双腿环绕住他。用他疲惫、悲惨的心里的每一丝感情吻着他。

而这一次，拉斯特在中途迎上他的嘴唇。

有了默契，他们不再急不可耐，马蒂的手伸进拉斯特的头发，拉斯特的嘴唇贴着马蒂的皮肤，他们掌心相贴，手指交缠。缓慢，从容，好像有世界上所有的时间——马蒂知道他们永远没有足够时间——充满了意义，就像注定的劫数，在远方地平线上隐现。

它就在那里。快要来了。马蒂知道，他们即将一起迎接它的到来。

 

\---

 

之后，拉斯特并没有拉开自己的距离。要说的话，他靠得更近了。马蒂浑身发热，汗津津的，但他还不满足。他觉得自己永远没法满足这一切——推倒了心墙的拉斯特，自由地索取和给予的拉斯特。

但他还是拉斯特——悲观，现实，最擅长煞风景。

“这维持不了多久，”拉斯特轻声说，吻着马蒂的锁骨。马蒂歪过头。

“谁说的？”他叹了口气。

“人类的历史，”拉斯特严肃地说，抬起头来，俯视着马蒂，“我们个人的历史。”

马蒂的手指抚上拉斯特的二头肌，一直到拉斯特的后颈，另一只手覆上他心脏上方的如尼文纹身。他把双手合在一起，好像能抓紧拉斯特，虽然这男人身上有那么多不可捉摸的东西。

“去他的历史，”马蒂说，把拉斯特拉近，又吻了他一下。他用手按着拉斯特的胸口，好感觉对方的心跳。马蒂感到每一次心跳都像一个保证，但如此脆弱。

_活下去。活下去。活——下去。_

过了好一阵，拉斯特才不情愿地慢慢和他分开。

“我可能会死，马蒂。可能会被捕。我那些计划——”他的额头靠上马蒂的。“你应该清楚。”

“不会的。”马蒂坚持。拉斯特做了个鬼脸。

“见鬼，你否认的本事真是——”

“我没否认这些可能，我是说……”拉斯特眨着眼，还皱着眉头，“我是说我相信你不会。”

拉斯特恼怒地笑了一声。“你终于决定相信点什么了，结果就选择相信我？”

马蒂冲他歪嘴一笑。想说的话不由自主地溜了出来。

“不，混球。”虽然床上一团糟，马蒂还是把拉斯特拉近，贴着他的头发轻声说，“信任不是选出来的。我就是忍不住相信你。”

拉斯特的表情黯淡下来，认真打量着马蒂的脸。

“怎么？”马蒂问。

“没什么，我知道那种感觉。”

马蒂什么也说不出来，只是又吻了他，然后是一连串的吻。

“留下过夜，”他边吻边轻声细语，“能待多久就待多久。”

拉斯特留下了，在床上沉入梦乡。马蒂第一次被允许在他身边，现在的情景——拉斯特俯卧着，全不设防——让马蒂确信：这就是他所需要的。

 _拉斯特_ 。

拉斯特在他床上，和他一起生活，一起工作……只要拉斯特允许，马蒂都能接受。他本以为自己会觉得可悲，但感觉并不坏，不用给这一切下定义。 马蒂心里有种感觉，今夜之后，拉斯特再也不会自愿消失了。

 

\---

 

早晨，马蒂准备去上班。拉斯特在床上看着他。

“这样子感觉太怪了，”他一边打领带一边说。他能从浴室的镜子里看到拉斯特起身靠在枕头上。

“上床这事？”拉斯特问，用两根指头摸着嘴唇。马蒂认得这个动作。他想抽烟。“还是其他的？”

其他的。充当义警，违法乱纪，还有性爱。了不起的性爱。

 _更不用说爱上你这档子事_ ，马蒂想。 _还有，我觉得你也爱上我了。_

“把你留在这儿，”马蒂说，转身看着门里的拉斯特。他指的是这种居家感——多么自然；拉斯特如此容易地融入他的生活。他想说句俏皮话，“ 把你这么个尤物留在床上去上班，我真是疯了。”

拉斯特翻了个白眼，“没错，我要走了。”

马蒂立刻爬上床，按住拉斯特不让他起来。

“别走。你想待多久就待多久。”拉斯特被他按着，脸上带着半真半假的恼怒。“多睡一会儿。洗个澡。吃早饭。然后再干活。”

马蒂低下头，用鼻子蹭着拉斯特的。“如果回家的时候看见你在，我不会生气的，就这样。”

他没法直接说出来，只能这么说。

“你想让我搬过来，马蒂？”拉斯特轻声说，打趣的口气。马蒂哼了一声，这个建议让他心跳加速，他吃了一惊。他开玩笑地把拉斯特的脸推开，起来继续做上班的准备。

但拉斯特另有计划，用一个复杂的快速动作把马蒂仰面朝天扔在床上，而他自己—— _一丝不挂_ ——压在马蒂身上。

“假设我会留下，你会是其中一个选项？”拉斯特粗声说，眼睛已经变得深暗。

马蒂知道他要迟到了，但他无法说不，也不愿说不。

“一直都是。”他喘息着回答。

 

\---

 

快两小时后马蒂才到，身上带着拉斯特的味道，被干得浑身酸软。走进办公室的时候他根本没想掩饰脸上的笑容。他刚把外套挂在椅子背上，索尔特就从自己的办公室冲他嚷。

“哈特！过来！”就算这也没破坏他的好心情。马蒂摇摇晃晃走进办公室，一屁股坐在勒罗伊的沙发上。

“什么事，头儿？”他问，就为了气气队长。

“操你个老天爷，马蒂，又跟我来这套？”他向马蒂身上皱巴巴的衣服比了个手势，“请假，迟到……”

“我当模范警员已经当了好几个月了，”马蒂翻了个白眼，慢吞吞地说，“错过什么要紧事了吗？”

“又是女人？”索尔特问，眯起眼睛看着马蒂。马蒂在沙发里坐直了，死盯着他。

“不是，没那回事。没什么可担心的，”勒罗伊怀疑地看着他，马蒂感到一阵愧疚的刺痛。 除了跟老朋友上床，他完全没预料到会私下追查这个案子。他叹了口气。“听着，我有点……私事。可能需要放个假……把事情安排好。”

“只要别犯老毛病就行，你可没有科尔给你擦屁股了。”队长瞪了他一眼。

哦。

“明白，不会再迟到了。”只要拉斯特不在，他就不会再犯了。一想到拉斯特要独自外出，没有他的支援，马蒂的好心情就烟消云散了。他的想法一定表现在脸上了，因为索尔特从桌子后面站起来，靠在桌子前面。这是他表示 _亲民_ 的举动。

“你说得对，最近……你的确干得不错，所以……打个休假申请吧。别跟我装可怜了。”勒罗伊说，显得有点不自在。

 _见鬼_ ，马蒂想说。出了这么大的……变故，却不能和别人说，让他觉得很怪。他知道自己在这里的日子屈指可数，但他还是敢直视队长的眼睛。

“是，长官。还有事吗？”他的声音在耳朵里显得又尖又脆，他真希望索尔特说完了。

“没了。回去干活。”

马蒂试着工作。他真的试了。他为这周晚些时候的庭审准备了自己的证词。交了正式的休假申请。他知道马上申请三周假期有点太急。

快下班的时候，他觉得自己什么也没干成，因为他的思想总会溜回他的公寓：客房，案件，拉斯特……

天黑以后他从警局出来，拉斯特的皮卡忽然跳进眼帘。他从口袋里掏出手机， _【3条新信息】_ 。他跑到开着的驾驶座车窗旁边。拉斯特正在抽烟，胳膊支着窗框。

“操，真对不起，拉斯特。我没有——”拉斯特把手伸进他空着的手里，他停住了。

“我要走了。想来道别。”他没有看马蒂，用拇指摩挲着马蒂无名指的凹处。“我想自己过来。在出发前。”

“什么？现在？”拉斯特咕哝了一声。马蒂想反对，忍住了。但他没想到会用这种方式告别。他抽出手，握住拉斯特的手指。拉斯特把他们的指头交织在一起。

“你能——告诉我点什么吗？”他已经知道答案了。“至少保证让我知道你还好？什么都行？”

“我不带手机——太危险了。我给我们准备了一次性手机。把你的放在床上了。”马蒂心里的石头放下了点，“还是很冒险，但……”

“只要觉得有麻烦就给我打电话，听见没有，拉斯特？”拉斯特终于抬眼看着他，嘴角微微一弯。“你一叫我就去。”

“如果我觉得孤单呢？”拉斯特问，向马蒂俯过身来，“能打给你吗？”

 _该死的混球_ 。马蒂知道拉斯特想打消他的紧张，他知道他像自己一样忧心忡忡。

“不管怎样，我都会为你服务的，”和拉斯特调情，而且发现他们多年的斗嘴中就潜藏着这些火花，感觉真好。“我很快就有空了。申请了休假。”

“就像九五年的时候，”拉斯特沉吟着说，把烟摁在烟灰盒里。“多久？”

“三周。下周一开始。”

“那就更有动力把这事尽快了结了，”拉斯特说，口气十分严肃。他用空着的手搂住马蒂的后颈，马蒂的眼睛睁大了。

 _他要吻我_ 。

他无法控制自己的反应，整个身体都僵住了。并不是因为他在乎自己在半公共的场所，是因为拉斯特的样子看起来如此可怕，好像无法为几个星期的分离说再见。拉斯特立刻发现了他的迟疑，想收回手，但马蒂把他握得更紧，拉住他的手，不让他缩回去。

“嘿——”拉斯特向他皱起眉头，马蒂回以狡黠的一笑，“我就喜欢你欲擒故纵的样子，亲爱的。” 

“马蒂……”拉斯特轻声说，在他颈侧的手指收紧了，拇指抚摸着他的下巴。

“这不是告别，你还会回来的。”他把拉斯特的手拉过来，吻着他的手掌。“除了你，没人能把我害成这样。你一定要回来。”

拉斯特笑了。这笑容虽然柔和，掩住了锋芒，但马蒂最爱的那种钢铁般的闪光又回来了。

“你真会恭维男人。”

“不是所有男人。 _只有你_ 。”马蒂说，直起身来，后退了几步。他审视着拉斯特，想记住他的每个细节。“现在把车开出去，然后……”

他不知道怎么把这句话说完，但拉斯特显然明白他的意思。拉斯特开始倒车。当他向后视镜里望去，他的视线失去了焦距，好像一种压力的变化——一种他之前从未感觉到的触摸，直到失去了才意识到它的存在。

“回头见，马蒂，”拉斯特倒出停车场后说。

“回头见，拉斯特。”他们通常都这么道别，但这次，感觉非常不自然。

拉斯特的车开走以后，马蒂在停车场里站了很长时间。沉重的悔意让他留在原地。他应该吻他的。妈的，他到底在想什么啊？谁在乎这是不是告别？也许这真的是最后一次，他再也没有机会了。

他用力甩开这些念头。

他至少可以把拉斯特从那辆该死的皮卡里拉出来，拥抱他。但他不禁觉得好笑，因为他知道如果他那么干了，他们肯定不会仅仅止步于一个拥抱。他和拉斯特都不会。

最后，马蒂终于抬脚向他的车走去。他打开手机，看着拉斯特之前发给他的信息。

_今天_

_不想就这么走_

_我出来了_

信息少得可怜，但马蒂能从这片言只语里感到拉斯特没有说出来的一切。最后一条信息是一小时前发的，马蒂没有忽略。拉斯特一直在等。马蒂钻进自己的驾驶座，深吸了一口气。接下来的几个星期会很难熬。拉斯特的任务困难重重，但被独自扔下会把马蒂逼疯。他明白非这样不可，但他仍然不喜欢。

_拉斯特，你个混球，我会等你回来。_

下次见到拉斯特的时候，他会告诉他。

 

\---

 

一张纸条和一把钥匙马蒂的床上等着他，还有拉斯特留给他的一部电话。

_马蒂——_

_号码已经设好。一有来电就接。你知道程序。_

——拉斯特

就像九五年一样，的确。马蒂不禁觉得这张便条很……让人失望。好像是从笔记本上撕下来的。上面还有页码： _第47页_ 。

他把电话和钥匙握在手里，然后放进口袋。他猜钥匙是拉斯特住处的。考虑得很周到，非常拉斯特的方式。他或许知道马蒂会想他。如果有谁知道马蒂的感情有多丰富，那就是拉斯特了。

他又想了想，小心地把纸条叠起来，藏进钱包里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 标题来自 Choir of Young Believers的Hollow Talk。  
> 出于某种原因，我真的很爱这一章。______


	13. 这并不意味着我无法学会你的方式  Don't Mean I Can't Learn Your Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉斯特不在的时候，马蒂想念他。他发现了一直都摆在他眼前的东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：提及自杀，和剧里那盒录像带。

**第七周**

 

==========================================================================

 

**星期五到星期六**

 

马蒂有两天没听到拉斯特的任何消息，最后他的一次性手机上终于收到了一条简短的信息。

_测试_

马蒂恨死这家伙了。他想告诉他自己多想他，但只发了一串动画表情。

_操@*$你_

他不太确定对方是不是明白了他的意思。要说的话，这条简单的信息只让他更担心了。

 

**星期一到星期二**

 

不用去上班，马蒂不知道自己该干什么。他一觉醒来，随便吃了点早饭，一直盯着他的一次性手机。如果还找不到什么事干的话，他真要发疯了。

因此他穿上上班的衣服，开始整理那些证据。拉斯特什么也没带，包括他的笔记本。马蒂开始梳理拉斯特的笔记。他记录了些信息，匆匆记下一些相关问题，等拉斯特回来以后问他。他把这些钉在拉斯特那面证据墙对面的墙上，挨着电灯开关，如果拉斯特回来的时候马蒂不在，他肯定能看见。

他觉得这种情况不一定会发生，但拉斯特总有可能在他不注意的时候溜进溜出。

他把见桑普森医生之前的整个下午都花在看拉斯特的笔记上。他不知道之前为什么从来没看过。七年该死的时间，他却完全不了解拉斯特的脑袋里在想什么。

笔记的每一页都像一件艺术品，满满地画满了各种图画，详细的笔记，和难以辨认的涂鸦。他从最后开始看，因为那里记录着最近的案子——目前的这些，还有“沼泽里的美狄亚”案。这部分的速写不多，但有大片狂热的笔迹，挤成一团。其中的一些更像是日记，更像是记录了拉斯特的个人思想，而不是关于某个特定案件的信息。他努力不让自己去认真研读这些东西。这些事和他无关，但他浏览到的已经足以让他明白，最后几个月里拉斯特的处境是多么艰难。

为什么马蒂一点也没意识到拉斯特的难处？他怎么能如此盲目？马蒂怎么能和拉斯特如此疏远，以至于对方无法向他求助？

他自己的名字跳进眼帘，出现了好几次，他强迫自己把目光移开。

他明白所有这些问题的答案，为此他痛恨自己。他恨自己在最后这几年变成了这么一个人。拉斯特 _就_ 在身边，但他却对对方的信任视而不见，直到这份信任被自己的疏忽大意破坏殆尽。

马蒂快速地翻过这些纸页，不想看到所有那些表明自己辜负了拉斯特的证据。越往前翻，他放慢了速度，因为他能看到拉斯特的变化。越靠近95年，变化越大。

那些挤成一团的字迹和颤抖愤怒的线条不见了，笔记里开始出现了整页的画像。拉斯特真的是一位杰出的艺术家。马蒂认出了过去的一些案子——嫌疑人和熟人——但有一张面孔反复地出现：马蒂的脸。

过去拉斯特承认他盯过马蒂，马蒂也感觉到了。但他完全不知道拉斯特的凝视是在用如此的关注记录下所看到的一切——在对马蒂的全方位注视中，这已经很明显了。拉斯特关注他——或曾关注过。深深地关注过他。

即使用他外行人的眼光，马蒂也能看出每幅单人像里的他都很英俊。比他知道的自己英俊得多。这让他受宠若惊，但也让他百思不得其解。拉斯特仍然用这样的目光看他吗？

如果是这样，为什么他不再画了？

他试着用拉斯特的眼睛审视他自己。拉斯特在马蒂身上发现的每一个可爱之处，让他对马蒂这么关注——马蒂用手指触摸着纸页上他下巴处的阴影——都会有更多的缺点把它抵消。拉斯特拉开了他们之间的距离，因为马蒂不值得这些喜爱。

尤其是到了最后，他又开始重蹈覆辙，沾花惹草。拉斯特肯定知道了。

 _你真是个白痴_ 。

拉斯特肯定知道。到最后，他简直没法直视马蒂的眼睛。

拉斯特很少相信人类的优点。而马蒂糟蹋了拉斯特对他的信任。不只是那个美狄亚的案子。是马蒂切断了联系他们的纽带。就在拉斯特最需要他的时候；当拉斯特发现自己又开始凝视黑暗的时候。

马蒂合上了本子，把嘴唇贴在封面上。他想变成拉斯特在纸页中描绘的那个人——不是那个95年的马蒂，而是那个 _更好_ 的人，拉斯特眼中的他。

这些画——和语句——还有拉斯特最近的行为，让马蒂逐渐产生的怀疑更清晰了：他以为拉斯特不再同情他，其实是误解了对方。

马蒂坐在地板上，想着拉斯特——这些新信息让他重新考虑过去几周，过去七年中他们之间发生的一切——一直到他该去见桑普森医生的时候。

 

\---

 

“我想这次之后，我有一段时间不会来了，医生。”马蒂在汤普森医生对面的沙发上坐下，开门见山地说。“不是因为你，是因为我提过的那件案子。”

“我觉得这个星期里在你身上发生了不少事。我们可以从这里开始，如果你仍然想停止咨询，我们可以最后再商量，你看如何？”

“好啊，”马蒂用手抹平他的裤子，又靠回椅垫里。“嗯……我接受了你的建议，向拉斯特主动伸手了。”

她向他眨眨眼，还是一副恼人的冷静。

“我在他工作的地方留了个口信，他给我打了电话，嗨得一塌糊涂……”他重重地叹了口气，又想起拉斯特那种让他感同身受的痛苦。

“拉斯特有药物滥用问题？”

马蒂差点笑出来。

“ 问题大了。他……这事很复杂——几句话说不清楚。来这里之前他在贩毒集团里做过好几年卧底。我们一起工作的时候，他只复发过几次。但没错，他是个瘾君子，他自己也知道。”马蒂搓着手，想着醉醺醺地来他家吃饭的拉斯特，和克拉什。

“感觉有事的时候，他就会犯瘾。他不太擅长处理情绪。有时候我们俩都这样。不管怎样，他给我打了电话，我们谈了那个案子。我们——我们又在一起工作了。”

“你们之间有职业冲突吗？作为警察？”马蒂看了她一眼，希望让她明白才没有，她好像明白了，继续问：“那么你们的私人关系呢？”

“这就是问题所在……没有分别——私人关系，职业关系，都混在一起了。那天晚上我怕他药物过量，就把他带到我家，看着他。”虽然她没有开口，但他感到她在发出警告。“我知道！我知道你在想什么，但什么也没发生。他……想要，但我把他放到床上。没有那个意思。”

“我想他在药物作用下说了些什么。”

“说了很多。我告诉他在清醒以后再告诉我。但有一件事我忘不掉。他跟我说我总是在逼他做各种决定，他说得没错。在整个事情中，我一直都表现得很被动——或假装那样。我现在才意识到这多不公平。”

“你觉得自己为什么扮演这样的角色？”桑普森医生问，她往前探着身子，好像真的很有兴趣。

“说实话？”马蒂用手撑着膝盖，好在心理上支持自己。“所有这些——性——不是 _我的_ 主意……你知道，我就没去想……”

“你对搭档的性欲和爱慕。”

“非常对，”马蒂抬起双手——好像 _被控有罪_ 。“这对拉斯特真的很不公平，也不诚实——所有的一切都不诚实。”

“你把这些告诉他了吗？”

“我告诉他我想要的——性和……爱。爱情。基本上就是 _所有的一切_ 。”

“他是如何回应的？”

“我想是被吓到了，”马蒂轻声笑起来，想起拉斯特在电话上的犹豫，和颤抖着的抵抗，直到放弃。是马蒂的那句话—— _没事了，我在_ ——让拉斯特最终放弃了抗拒他们之间的一切。“有很长一段时间我都觉得他缺乏感情但……现在我才发现正好相反。我觉得他在乎我，在乎到让人害怕。”

马蒂发现自己笑了起来。他的喉咙发紧，眼里发热。

“为什么你会这样想？”

“因为我意识到他害怕——他怕我。他怕我的反复易变，心猿意马——所有这些。因为他不是那种对爱情随便的人——不是那种半吊子。他这辈子只爱过两个人——或只有一个。”

“所以你恢复了你们的工作关系和性关系？”

“是的。”他回答，忍不住咧嘴笑起来。

“你把自己算在拉斯特所爱的人里吗？”

马蒂握紧了拳头，捂住嘴。他算吗？他想起拉斯特清醒以后和他在一起的轻松态度，那之后他们之间随意的亲昵，还有拉斯特在床上把自己交付给他的样子。他们之间不再有障碍，也不再有距离。“是的……我想……或许算。”

“你想把你的感觉告诉他吗？明确地说出来？”

“我会的，但现在这个时候……”他放松了拳头，斟酌着词句。“告诉他我爱他只是口头告白，空话而已。他已经见过我多次打破自己的保证，空话已经够多了。我要用实际行动告诉他。他还在等着不确定的结果，空话只会让他更害怕。自私自利的说辞又有什么用呢？”

“爱情就是自私的，马丁，”马蒂点点头，“爱的本质是固有的二元性：自私和无私。”

“我只是觉得现在还不是时候。但将来会有机会的，在那之前，我只能尽最大努力去好好爱他。”

“你想怎样避免让你的婚姻失败的隐患？你说过你觉得拉斯特怕你不忠的习惯。”

“我爱过玛姬。我爱过——还爱着我的女儿。我喜欢有家庭的感觉。”马蒂耸耸肩。这是真的。“我不喜欢婚姻。让我觉得窒息。有太多的期望强加在我身上——这都怪我。我没有考虑清楚就结了婚，也没有和玛姬沟通。”

“但和拉斯特——天啊，我该怎么说呢。不是婚姻。我们并没有选择彼此。我们是无意之中被推到了一起，而这打造了我们之间的纽带。我们在努力。我想我们会一直努力下去。

“不同的是，我不觉得我要把自己装进拉斯特这个盒子里。我可以 _做我自己_ 。这让压力减轻了很多。和玛姬的最后日子，我已经不想去挽救这段关系，因为我觉得那只会把我强塞回那个盒子里去。

“不管是中年危机还是什么，到最后，我们都不快乐，太多的琐事和伤害。分手是正确的选择。用最糟的办法办完了这事，但这样很好，我们都了结了。

“和拉斯特……我们老是吵个不停——有时候还打了不该打的架——但现在我们都明白了。我们都刚刚开始明白。我开始对生活应该是什么样有了点了解……拉斯特这个人无疑很狂野，但他需要一个理解他的人，就像其他任何人一样。”

马蒂发现自己在滔滔不绝，他停下了。好像那些长久以来他一直不可名状的感情从喉咙里喷涌而出。他不敢相信，之前他还觉得这些感情让他搞不懂呢。

“说到不忠，”马蒂把自己拉回眼下的话题，“拉斯特就是那个我一辈子都在寻找的人：可靠，狂野，热情，聪明，还有……他需要我，就像我需要他一样。以前我从没有过这种感觉。被渴望，被需要的感觉。但拉斯特？如果他不是我的真命天子，那我真不知道——”

马蒂意识到桑普森医生刚才就停止记笔记了，他为自己的口无遮拦感到脸上发烧。

“我知道这不健康，昏了头，但是……我没法控制自己。我爱他。”

“我能看出来。我也能看出你已经意识到你有可能失败。”

“我没指望这能轻而易举，”马蒂同意，“该死，我不希望那么容易。这值得我去努力争取。”

桌上的计时器响了。

“那好，马丁。你有什么计划？下周你还来咨询吗？既然你看起来已经处理得不错，或许我们可以把咨询换成两周一次？”她站起来，用手抹平裤子上的褶皱。“由你决定。”

“我两周来一次吧，医生。”马蒂站起来，伸出手。她第一次对他露出笑容，握了握他的手。她美丽的深棕色眼睛里像往常一样反映出他的影像。

对这个影像，马蒂已经不那么在意了。

 

**星期三**

 

见面日这天，他提早把女儿们从学校接出来，去商场购物。说实话，这可累人了。但看到她俩自由自在地打破规矩，乐得晕晕乎乎，他觉得付出财力和精力也值了。

这天结束的时候，他们在就餐区一起吃饭。奥德丽要了冰沙和椒盐软饼，梅茜要了一份沙拉，而马蒂——这个傻瓜——点了中国餐。他料到这个晚上肯定会让他烧心的。

他们刚在桌子边上坐下，梅茜看见了几个朋友，立刻跑过去打招呼。这时马蒂才意识到他已经有几个月没有单独和奥德丽在一起了，或是更久。他真的想不起上次和她单独在一起是什么时候。

“那……有什么新闻？”他问，就是没话找话。虽然他们的关系有了点进步，他还是不知道该和她说些什么。对自己的大女儿竟一无所知，让他感到一阵羞耻。“学校怎么样？”

“挺好的，”她说，拨弄着她的软饼，与其说是在吃不如说是在掰着玩。“我——呃，又申请了几所大学。”

他的耳朵竖了起来。“是吗？然后呢？”

“我想选第二或第三志愿……还在等我首选的回音，但洛约拉大学给了奖学金，”一丝红晕慢慢爬上她的脸颊。马蒂认得这个。他脸红起来也一模一样。“我想去。”

马蒂脸上绽开了笑容，忽然汹涌而至的情绪让他用手捂住了嘴。奥德丽抬起眼睛，透过睫毛看着他。

“但不是全额的。联邦助学金能补上点。但还是挺贵的……”

“宝贝，”马蒂说，嗓子哽住了，“你知道我会支持你的，对吧？”

“我可不想瞎猜，”她耸了耸肩，把脸转向一边。“我知道你一直觉得失望——”

“嘿——奥德丽。看着我。”她的嘴抿成一条线，让他想起玛姬，但她慢慢抬起眼睛，对上他的视线。“我从来没机会为我干过的事情道歉。那些都是……不可原谅的。但那和你没关系。不怪你。我才是那个让人失望的人。”

他从桌子上伸过手去，试探性地覆上她的手。

“如果你知道我在你这个年纪干过的蠢事……我没权力把自己的恐惧和不安全感强加在你身上。”他捏了捏她的手。“该死的，我希望你知道我多为你骄傲。”

他的粗话让奥德丽的眼睛睁大了，马蒂向她挤了挤眼。她犹豫地笑了一下。显然他们需要时间重新认识对方——作为成年人，而不是一对尴尬的 _父女_ 。

“洛约拉……”马蒂继续吃他的饭，嘴里念念有词。“你会喜欢新奥尔良的。”

“妈觉得你会抓狂的，因为那里犯罪率高。”

“哦，没错。做好心理准备吧，”他用叉子指着她滔滔不绝，“但眼下我可不承认我担心你。再说了，谁敢惹你这个野丫头？”

奥德丽脸上的红晕更重了。“爸……”

这是马蒂作为父亲最开心的时刻。捉弄孩子们太好玩了。她们都会长成让他骄傲的人——完全不会归功于他——这是最好的奖励。他从没想到——他以为自己已经彻底毁了和奥德丽的关系，但看看她，他看到的都是他和玛姬优点的集合。

“事先警告，吃完饭以后我要抱抱你。”

“ _爸_ ……”

“抱歉，不该我说了算，”他说，嘴里塞满了左宗棠鸡，“现在就得开始考虑毕业礼物了。”

奥德丽惊讶地睁大了眼睛。他很高兴自己能送她礼物，但想到自己也许无法资助她上大学或参加她的毕业活动，还是让他心里刺痛。

他知道这不能怪任何人，只能怪自己。

这个时候梅茜正好回来了。她的朋友们想留下来玩上几个钟头的游戏机。他刚想开口说不，奥德丽插了进来。

“我可以留下来陪她们。反正我也要开车送梅丝回家，保证她们不会惹麻烦。”

“你得告诉你妈你们俩在哪儿，”马蒂明确要求，觉得自己的肩膀放松了。“小麻烦还行。可别疯过头了。”

他递给奥德丽二十块钱——他剩下的所有现钞——看着一帮青少年沿着步道走远，吵吵闹闹地说笑着。他还记得那个年纪，虽然岁月已经让他的记忆变得模糊，虽然放手让孩子们走向世界让他满怀焦虑，他还是知道自己做对了。

他又呆了几分钟，拨弄着冷了的鸡肉，最后把它扔下，就像放弃一份讨厌的工作。然后他去了书店，拎着一堆女孩们买的战利品。他的书都读完了，需要些新东西来让大脑保持运转。

半小时后他走出书店，带着几本书，他挑选的时候也考虑到了拉斯特的口味。最后他买了一本香水师谋杀案的小说、 _《冷血》_ ——因为自从他还是一名年轻警员开始，他就迷上了这个案子——和一本店员说是 _现代经典_ 的俄罗斯小说。①

也许他该去图书馆弄张借书证了。

 

**星期四**

 

看了一天书以后，马蒂觉得自己有点头昏脑涨，所以在太阳落山后他开车出去，摇下车窗，漫无目的地兜风。他已经好长时间没干这个了。或许从他和玛姬约会以来就没有过。

他都忘了这感觉多么让人放松。

他也忘了他多想去那个不必去的地方。但当他在拉斯特的酒吧前面停下时，他也就随它去了。他把车停在拉斯特黑暗空荡的房子旁边。

踏进这扇门就像受到了拉斯特的问候一样。这里有他的味道，有好一阵，马蒂站在黑暗中，呼吸着他的气息。他感到好像有人抚摸着他的背，让他平静下来。

 _拉斯特_ 。

操，他想他。

他打开灯，走向卧室，心里有个模糊的念头，想把这里整理一下，让拉斯特回来的时候能觉得舒服些。一到门口，他就发现拉斯特已经把一切都安排得井井有条。床铺已经铺好，墙边的书已经摆放整齐。然后有件东西引起了他的注意：拉斯特的枕头上放着一本厚重的大书。他认得它，就是在他重新撞进对方生活的第一天，拉斯特正在读的书。

马蒂在床垫上坐下，拿起那本书。这是本西班牙文学选集。他躺下来，斜靠在床上，翻开书页。他把书歪了歪，对着起居室里照进来的灯光。

就是过一百万年，马蒂也想不到拉斯特会读这种东西。首先，它太重了，不适合在床上读。其次，里面的大部分作品似乎都是关于爱情的。

这本书是用西班牙语写的，所以基本对马蒂没有意义。但拉斯特已经在喜欢的字句和整首诗歌上留下了记号和注释。他翻到卷起来的一页—— _第47页_ ——立刻坐起来，摸索他的钱包。

他小心地把拉斯特的纸条拿出来。折叠的地方已经磨得很薄了。他把纸条展开，想确定他记得没错。是的，在那张纸的底部有草草写下的页码：第47页。

他又把书拿起来。有些纸页已经揉皱了，他尽量把它们抹平，然后翻到标记的那一页。那里有一段文字，好像是一出戏剧的节选。这一段从几页前开始，一直到十几页之后，但这一页上有一行字下面被仔细地划了线。

_Arder en deseo y mantenerlo en silencio es el castigo más grande que podemos llevar con nosotros mismos._

在页边上，有一个拉斯特手写的注释。

_马蒂_

马蒂用不着弄明白这行字什么意思，虽然他知道自己一有机会就会去查。拉斯特如此认真地写下马蒂的名字，用意已经很明显了。他希望马蒂能看到，或至少想到了这个可能性。

马蒂拿出手机，把这页拍了下来，然后把拉斯特的纸条夹在书里做标记。他不知道自己有没有勇气提起这事，但他想让拉斯特明白他已经看到了。

他把书放回枕头上原来的地方，然后在它旁边躺下。他闭上眼，又想起他们的第一次——那种热情，悲伤和绝望——还有拉斯特远离他蜷在床另一边的样子。

他又把所有的事情回想了一遍，包括现在的一切，他再也不能想象拉斯特会像那样对他转过头去。他再也不能想象让拉斯特在远离他的地方独自入睡。

虽然拉斯特现在离他如此遥远，马蒂还是在拉斯特的床上沉入了梦乡——他心里满是拉斯特的影子，几乎能感到对方在他怀抱中的重量。

 

 

 

**第八周**

 

========================================================================

 

**星期五**

 

电话铃响起来的时候正是清晨。马蒂被猛地惊醒，忽然在一个陌生的地方醒来让他一时摸不着头脑。手机屏幕上是个陌生号码，但他还是接了电话。

“拉斯特？”马蒂瓮着嗓子说。他翻过身脸朝天，还昏昏沉沉的，但兴奋莫名。“是你吗？”

“对，是我。”

“你——”马蒂坐起来，努力驱散脑子里的浓雾。“你还好吗？”

“很好，马蒂，”拉斯特轻声说，“我的一次性手机湿了……我想听你的声音。”

马蒂觉得好像肚子上挨了一拳，又靠回枕头上。“你听着不怎么好。”

“我什么时候好过？”拉斯特苦笑了一声，他好像在自言自语。“见鬼，只过了一星期……”

马蒂知道他什么感觉。作为一个中年男人还有这种感觉很荒唐。但现在纠结这个对他们都没好处。

“你说你的手机湿了？怎么搞的？”

“掉进某个阔佬的池塘里了，”马蒂笑了，忽然的笑声和快乐让他吃了一惊。“天太黑了。”

 _上帝，我爱你，_ 他想轻声说出他的爱意。

“我猜也是，”他只是说，“交好运了吗？”

“还没有，”拉斯特叹了口气，“还有几个地方要去看看……”

马蒂脑子里出现了一个模糊的画面：拉斯特闯进了一个大人物的地产，笨手笨脚，简直不像他。

“除了扮演脱线先生，”他问，“你有没有当心点？”

“真会挑时候，”拉斯特对他的玩笑挖苦了一句，“我已经够小心了。”

“嗯，那好……”马蒂的声音低下去。他想知道拉斯特现在在什么地方。是在汽车旅馆的房间还是在用付费电话。他决定冒一次险，他压低了声音，让自己听起来充满诱惑。“那么，拉斯汀……想在电话上来一发吗？”

拉斯特吸了口气，但马蒂能听出他声音里的笑意。“行啊，宝贝，还以为你永远不会问呢。”

马蒂用一只手解开裤扣，把手伸进内裤，摩挲着自己。

“我们还没试过怎么让我操你，是不是？”他壮着胆子问。拉斯特的呼吸开始不稳，让他什么都明白。“躺下，亲爱的，听我说，我想对你做什么。”

“省省吧，马蒂，”拉斯特喘息着。这声音直接击中了马蒂的性器。“我想把第一次留着亲身体验。你只要……告诉我你喜欢什么……”

“操，拉斯特，我该从哪儿开始说？”马蒂喜欢拉斯特对他做的一切，所以他从头开始。“当你把我按倒，让我感到你有多强壮……让我知道你能多容易把我……”

 “以后我该好好教训你，”拉斯特咕哝着说。想到要跟拉斯特扭在一起，目的不是暴力，而是快感，马蒂简直喘不过气来。这样下去他坚持不了多久。

“ _求你_ ——就是你 _真的_ 那么干我的时候。 _天啊_ ，第一次，就在你床上。你一点也不留情——我从没想过我会想要……会让你……但你，拉斯特，是 _你_ 。每一次你粗暴地操我，对我用强的时候——在那个厕所里，在沙发上……”

马蒂撸着自己，呻吟出声。他想起拉斯特多了解他，知道如何让他射出来。

“你呢？”他轻声说，“你喜欢什么？最想要什么？”

“那天早晨你给我口交。操——从没那么吃惊过。我从没想到——你会——”拉斯特喘得厉害，几乎听不清他的话，“你那么……勇敢——无私……让我大吃一惊。”

“等着我，亲爱的。我想对你……”他会得到他想要的一切，还有更多。

拉斯特到了，他的呻吟近在耳边，亲密无间。听见拉斯特的释放把马蒂推上了高潮，还念着拉斯特的名字。他们拿着电话待了好几分钟，大口喘着气。

“马蒂……”拉斯特开口，又犹豫了。 _说啊_ ，马蒂想告诉他。“我——我等不及想回家。”

家。这几乎和马蒂想听到的一样好；和他想对拉斯特说的一样好。

“很快你就会回来。我就在这儿等你，明白？”马蒂不想说再见，他真希望拉斯特已经在这儿了。

“谢谢，”拉斯特喃喃地说。马蒂的心跳加快了。他只听过一次拉斯特说这样的话，所以现在这句话意义重大。但他不知该怎么回答。说不用谢好像很不合适。

“谢谢 _你_ ，拉斯特，”他小声回答。“睡一会儿吧。我——”

他说不出来。没说完的词孤零零地悬在他们中间。

“晚安，马蒂。”拉斯特终于打破了沉默，把马蒂解救出来。

“晚安，亲爱的。”电话挂断了。孤独又涌上马蒂的心，简直比跟拉斯特通话之前还糟。

再坚持一阵，他提醒自己，把脸埋进拉斯特的枕头，大口呼吸。

 

**星期五到星期一**

 

四天了，他还没有拉斯特的消息。他没有数日子。

他绝对在数日子。

 

**星期二**

 

中午的时候他看到了新闻。马蒂正在沙发上吃早午饭，这时电视上插播了一条报道。

 _“敬爱的牧师，州长艾德温▪塔特尔的堂兄，比利▪李▪塔特尔，被发现于一家旅馆内去世，死因显然是药物过量。他正在年度‘信仰与信徒’巡回演讲途中，数千名教徒哀悼这位伟人……_ ”

马蒂手里的碗重重地掉下去，牛奶都泼到了咖啡桌上。他用手抹了抹，但完全心不在焉。

他的第一反应是， _真该死_ 。然后想—— _拉斯特，你在哪里？_

 

\---

 

这一天塔特尔的消息传遍了各大媒体，各种猜测甚嚣尘上——塔特尔是个瘾君子，他是自杀身亡，他被人刺杀。马蒂关了电视，忧心忡忡，心神不宁。他给自己找了许多事干，但也于事无补。

他抱着一堆洗好的衣服走回屋里，这时他的一次性手机响了。他连忙冲过去抓起手机，差点绊了一跤。

“拉斯特？拉斯特？告诉我是你。”

“看新闻了吗，马蒂？”拉斯特只答了一句。

“塔特尔的事？看到了，到处都在说。真不敢相——”拉斯特打断了他。

“我想是我造成的，马蒂，”拉斯特干巴巴地说，马蒂终于意识到了他沉重的语气。

出事了。可怕的事。

“你是说你……你是不是——？”绝不可能是拉斯特干的。

“我没杀他，如果你担心的是这个。”

“我也没觉得是你干的。但你这样——”马蒂吸了口气。“那到底出了什么事？你安全吗？”

“我很安全，到目前为止。但……马蒂，我在他的一处房子里发现了些东西。一盒录像带。我不知道里面有什么，但在它旁边的那些——我真不知道是不是想看那个。”拉斯特深吸了一口气。“周末找到的，现在就出了这事。这个时间……”

“那又怎样？你觉得他是因为丢了东西才自杀的？”

“其他涉事的人为此惩罚了他。”

马蒂在沙发上坐下，用手搓着脸。真他妈该死。过了半天他才意识到自己说了出来，又重复了一遍：“真他妈该死。”

“没错。这就是说……这事比我们想象的大。找到东西以后我一直躲着，确保没有被跟踪。”拉斯特的声音压得很低。“我——马蒂，现在我还不能回家。”

“我才不管你惹上了什么。你当然能回来。你必须回来。我们——”

“马蒂！”拉斯特低吼，声音忽然变得严厉而愤怒。“你有孩子。你懂吗……我不能牵扯到你。”

马蒂往前俯着身子，看着地毯。他斩钉截铁地说出来。

“拉斯特，我感谢你的骑士精神，但你马上给我滚回来，我们再重新考虑。听见了吗？”拉斯特不情愿地沉默了一阵。“你别替我做决定。回家，拉斯特。我们是一条船上的。一直到最后都是。”

拉斯特继续沉默着，只能听到他的呼吸声，表明他没挂电话。

“好吧。”拉斯特终于叹了口气。他听起来一点也不高兴。“我要走了。”

“直接回这儿来。你说是一盒录像带？VHS格式？”拉斯特哼了一声。“好的，我去弄台录像机……需要复制吗？”

“有备无患。我有种不好的感觉。就算没有这些——还有照片，马蒂。”他的声音里带着明显的厌恶。

“会没事的。我们拿到了这个。有我在。我——”马蒂及时截断话头——刚说完这几句——拉斯特已经插话进来。

“我——对，我也是。很快回来。”

 

 

 

①几本书是《香水，一个谋杀犯的故事》 [德] 帕·聚斯金德著；《冷血》：In Cold Blood，美国作家杜鲁门·卡波特（Truman Capote）于1966年出版的纪实罪案小说，详述了1959年发生在堪萨斯州霍尔库姆的一起灭门凶杀案；和《大师与玛格丽特》，[俄]米·阿·布尔加科夫著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 标题来自flor的warm blood。  
> 写电话对话我是又爱又恨：P


	14. 从来只为你 Always All For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉斯特回家了，马蒂像约好的那样在家里迎接他。  
> 或是：马蒂终于学会了如何用他的嘴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 警告：拉斯特在床上喜欢疼痛。

**星期二**

 

那天晚上剩下的时间，马蒂都一直提心吊胆，惶惶不安。他跑去最近的一家电器店，花了不少钱买了一台双卡VHS录像机，又加了点钱，买了些空白录像带。他知道复制品不能作证据，但——如果事情闹大——他们准备得越充分越好。

他也在便利店停了一下，因为他知道拉斯特，从上次和马蒂一起吃饭以来就没有好好吃过一顿饭。

回家以后，他发现自己在屋子里转来转去，想找点事干；为拉斯特回家做好准备。他已经洗了拉斯特留下的衣服，换了床单，万一拉斯特想一个人睡，他还在沙发上准备了铺盖。他甚至把自己的防火保险箱从床底下拖了出来，用来存放那些录像带和重要文件。

他已经很久没动过这东西了，等他终于想起了密码，打开箱子，眼前是一些完全不同的证据：已经过时的遗嘱，人身保险单，女儿们的B超图，他和玛姬第一次约会的拍立得照片。他看着照片——照片上的两人正在向对方笑着——他移开了目光，陷入沉思。他已经不记得他们那时在做什么，也不记得是谁拍了这张照片，但他还记得那种感觉，他的脸都笑疼了。

他和拉斯特之间的一切和这完全没有共同之处，为此他心存感激。他发现，这种感觉不是一头坠入爱河——或者可以说，是坠入得如此之慢，他都没有感觉到。这是在完全清醒的状态下一步步走入其中。他已经不再是照片里那个毛头小子。他已经成熟了，疲惫不堪，伤痕累累，而且很清楚自己的处境。

除了他们艰难的开始阶段，他能感到它——这段关系——的基础在他脚下牢牢生了根。他们已经用七年的时间认识彼此的缺点，而最后这几个月让他们发现了彼此间爱的真相——马蒂承认这就是爱——意味着什么。

是拉斯特。很长时间以来一直是他。拉斯特，这个混球，早就知道有这个可能，却一直在和马蒂玩捉迷藏。他们磕磕绊绊，但已经找到了这条新路，他们还会继续走下去。他们能想出办法解决问题。

“我要是个闯空门的，你就死定了。”拉斯特在他背后说。马蒂站了起来，转了个身，膝盖咯咯响。照片从他手里掉下去。拉斯特站在门口。他向马蒂笑了一下，显得紧绷又疲倦。“嘿……”

马蒂两步冲上去搂住他，但没错过拉斯特脸上惊讶的表情。他慢慢抬起胳膊回抱了马蒂，好像被这个欢迎吓了一跳。拉斯特肩上挎着的包夹在他们中间，但马蒂用力抱着他，用鼻子蹭着他的脖子。

“嘿，”他贴着拉斯特的皮肤喃喃地说。

“天啊，马蒂，没想到你这么想我——”

“别，”马蒂说，退后了一点，盯着他的眼睛。他的手从拉斯特的手臂移上去，捧住他的脸。“我当然想你。该死的，每天都想，拉斯特。我——我不想再隐瞒了。”

拉斯特用力吞咽了一下。他看起来累坏了。他需要好好吃顿饭，洗个澡，睡一觉。但首先——

“我想吻你，”马蒂对他说，已经向他俯过去，“可以吗？”

“好……吧，”拉斯特回答，眼睛垂下去。他靠近马蒂，让包掉在地板上。他的手揽住马蒂的肋部，马蒂轻吻了他；一个纯洁的吻，轻若无物，流连不去。

这个吻在说， _欢迎回家。_

拉斯特贴着马蒂的嘴唇叹了口气，马蒂放开了他。

“你想先干什么？吃饭，洗澡，睡觉?”

“我要给你看——”

“早上再说，”他用拇指抚过拉斯特的颧骨，“让我照顾你，就一次。”

拉斯特笑了，把脸转向马蒂的手，马蒂觉得他想念这个笑话。他睁开眼睛。

“我想先喝口水，再洗个澡。”

“走，”马蒂扳过他的肩膀，推着他往卧室走，“我给你倒水。”

拉斯特一句话也没说就服从了，让马蒂有点吃惊。马蒂用脚把拉斯特的包推进客房，锁上门，然后去给拉斯特拿水。当他回到卧室的时候，发现地上丢了一堆衣服，马蒂只能停下。他不想对拉斯特的习惯想太多。不愿去推测拉斯特是不是在想他们几天前说过的事。

拉斯特想让马蒂操他。马蒂真的好想操他。

“我听见你在那儿转悠，把水给我，马蒂，”拉斯特的声音透过水声传过来。马蒂慢慢走进浴室。

他眼前的景象是他梦寐以求的。拉斯特的身体在半透明的浴帘后面，模糊不清，但他还是能看见。从某种意义上说，这比看的清清楚楚还要好。他只能看见拉斯特的基本元素：宽肩，细腰，和肌肉结实的长腿。当拉斯特用手抚过自己的皮肤，清洗自己，随意地触摸着那些私密的部位，马蒂简直崇拜他的一切。

拉斯特没有说话，从浴帘后面伸出头来，伸手拿他的水。马蒂安静地递给他。他什么也说不出来。拉斯特仰起头，几口就把水喝光。马蒂不禁盯住他脖颈处优雅的线条，和滑动的喉结。

他意识到自己硬了，想移开视线，但拉斯特已经喝完了，直视着他。

“你终于明白我为什么盯你了？”他问，把杯子还给马蒂，然后向他勾了勾手指。带着点打趣的口气，非常的拉斯特。“该死的，进来。”

马蒂用不着他说第二遍。他飞快地脱掉衣服，都没注意到拉斯特的目光落在他身上。现在又何必扭扭捏捏？

他踏进浴缸，小心地放慢脚步，因为脚下很湿滑。但他立刻热切地贴上拉斯特的身体，用力吻他。拉斯特软绵绵地让他抱着，好像这是他需要的一切。热水落在他们身上，拉斯特光滑的身体摩擦着他，还有这个吻——马蒂的脑子一片空白。

他全神贯注地吻着拉斯特，全然忘我，过了好几分钟才意识到自己的硬挺抵着拉斯特的胯，但对方并没有勃起。马蒂后退了一点，看着拉斯特。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”他轻声说，嘴唇还擦着拉斯特的唇。

“我——”拉斯特做了个鬼脸，“我看到的那些——”

“好吧，”马蒂放心了，他轻吻着他，手指滑下拉斯特的脊骨，“你想要什么？我们不用——”

拉斯特把头靠在马蒂肩上。

“我一直在想这个，从……”拉斯特的声音低下去。

“那个电话？”

“你觉得是——？”拉斯特轻笑起来，声音疲倦。“好多年了。马蒂。 _好多年了。_ ”

 _好多年_ ？马蒂吃了一惊。他把手伸进拉斯特的头发，抬起他的头。拉斯特睁开眼睛。他的眼里没有一丝玩笑的意思。拉斯特是认真的。

“拉斯特……”他喘息着，有点惶恐。拉斯特想摇头，后退，但马蒂抱紧了他。他的手指从拉斯特的后背一直向下……向下……直到滑进拉斯特的臀瓣中间，在他的穴口周围轻轻打转。

拉斯特吐出一口气，但继续平视着马蒂。在别的时候，马蒂会满脸通红，但拉斯特平静的信任让他觉得有了力量。

“行吗？”他咕哝着，欲望让他的声音变得粗粝。

作为回答，拉斯特长叹了一口气，胯部鼓励地摩擦着马蒂的大腿。他硬了，马蒂觉得自己嘴里生出了唾液。他想跪下来，然后……

有何不可？

他把拉斯特转过去，然后跪在坚硬的浴缸里，吻着拉斯特臀部上方的小窝。拉斯特的手啪地落在瓷砖墙上。

“哦操马蒂，”拉斯特咕哝着，分开双腿，脚撑在浴缸边上。马蒂轻咬着拉斯特的臀峰。

“你让别人干过这个吗？”他问——半是好奇，半是出于自己的欲望。他想给拉斯特一些时间，让他忘记那些困扰他的念头。马蒂抓住拉斯特的臀，揉捏着他的肌肉。

“不， _不_ 。从来没有。我一直想——”马蒂用拇指分开他的臀瓣，用舌面直舔进去。“ _哦操_ ……”

拉斯特的声音变成了噎住的呜咽。马蒂暗笑，继续舌头上的动作，缓慢地从拉斯特的睾丸舔到后穴。他尝起来像马蒂的肥皂，但马蒂知道，当拉斯特的肌肉紧张起来，开始出汗的时候，他很快就能尝到他自然的体味。

马蒂一直喜欢干这个。他让之前的不少床伴发现了这圈紧致的肌肉能变得多么敏感。他用慵懒的节奏舔弄着，用舌头画着圈，先是顺时针，再是逆时针。

“天啊， _马蒂_ ……”拉斯特呻吟着，马蒂一直担心这样撩拨会破坏他们之间的化学反应，现在他的疑虑都消失得一干二净。

“嘘，亲爱的，我在，”他吻着拉斯特的后腰，臀瓣，和大腿上方的皱褶，然后直击靶心。拉斯特的腿发抖，颤抖着吐出一口气。“我在，宝贝。”

马蒂不用看也知道拉斯特已经铁硬，而且开始湿了，但马蒂并不着急。他要继续下去，直到拉斯特求他操自己。他换了一下手，用拇指探进拉斯特的穴口，舔着穴口周围，逗弄着他。

“马蒂……求你……”拉斯特呜咽着轻声说。他整个人都靠在墙上，往后挺向马蒂的舌头。马蒂用拇指不断地抚弄他。“ _别停_ 。”

马蒂给了他想要的。他最后用舌面舔了一次，然后转着圈，把舌头探了进去，缓慢却毫不留情地把拉斯特打开。

“ _哦哦哦操_ ，”拉斯特的胳膊支持不住，额头贴在了瓷砖上，大口喘气。马蒂希望看到他脸上的表情。他要看到拉斯特在他的触摸之下破碎。

 _够快了_ ，他提醒自己，努力不去想自己的勃起。他想把拉斯特按在冰凉的瓷砖上，又快又猛地干他，但拉斯特值得更好的对待。

他努力把舌头伸进去，用力探进拉斯特深处。拉斯特扭动着，想让他进得更深。

“ _妈的_ ——操——你要不马上操我我就——”马蒂用舌头干着他，模仿着之后要做的动作，打断了他的话。拉斯特咬着牙低吼着。“马蒂——上床。我发誓——”

如果他的声音不是这么微弱，喘得不这么厉害，听起来会挺吓人的。马蒂抓住拉斯特的胯，站起来，他的腿都发麻了。他用胳膊搂住拉斯特瘦削的身体，他的性器挤进拉斯特的臀瓣中间，摩擦着他的穴口。他这样停了片刻，手指滑下拉斯特的躯干，握住他的勃起，用拇指抹掉龟头上的前液。拉斯特向后弓起身子，用臀摩擦着马蒂的阴茎，他的硬挺顶进马蒂手里。

马蒂把他转过来，捉住他的嘴唇，热烈地吻他，吻得透不过气来。拉斯特抱紧他，想贴得更近。他觉得拉斯特的身体还没准备好，但他们谁都没法再等下去了。他放开拉斯特，关掉了水龙头。

“上床。”他说，看着拉斯特，觉得晕头涨脑。他把手放在拉斯特的肩胛骨中间，跟着他出了浴室，走到床边。“趴下。”

马蒂命令的语气让拉斯特回头看了他一眼，抬起眉毛。马蒂把他推向他的床，拉斯特在上面趴下，用四肢支撑着。他一丝不挂，但毫不羞耻。水从他的四肢流下去，滴在床单上。马蒂把自己握在手里，欣赏了片刻拉斯特的样子，然后转身去找润滑剂。几秒钟之后他就回到拉斯特身边。

他打开润滑剂的盖子，涂了很多在左手的食指和中指上，把瓶子放在旁边，然后用湿滑的手指触摸拉斯特。拉斯特立刻迎向他的手，让它们轻松没入，直到第二个指节。

“天啊，拉斯特，”马蒂吃惊地抽了口气。他用右手抚摸着拉斯特的背。“你简直是为这个打造的。”

拉斯特挺动着，基本上是在用马蒂的手指操自己。马蒂等着拉斯特的动作稳定下来，拉斯特又一次往后推的时候，他把手指送进去，迎合对方的节奏。拉斯特呻吟出来，他的胳膊软了，把脸埋在床垫里，声音被捂住了。

马蒂加进了第三根手指，扩张让拉斯特咝咝地抽气。他回过头。

“我他妈的——恨你——哈特，”他喘息着，马蒂继续插——抽——插，直到拉斯特的肌肉紧裹住那三根手指。马蒂俯在拉斯特背上，吻着他的脖子。

“才不会。我知道你不会。”马蒂慢慢抽出手指，摸到那个瓶子，给自己润滑。他把湿滑的性器抵着拉斯特，让顶端陷进穴口里。

“不—— _不_ ……我——哦 _操_ ——我不会，我——”马蒂挪动了一下胯，他的龟头还保持在原地。拉斯特想往后扭动，但马蒂用自己的胸口把他按住。“ _求你_ ， _哦操_ ，马蒂……”

马蒂坐直了身子，离开了拉斯特。对方挫败地呻吟了一声，马蒂把他按住，让他平趴在床上，呻吟变成了一声哦操……拉斯特用手肘把自己撑起来，扭过头恼怒地瞪了马蒂一眼。

马蒂没理他，跪坐到拉斯特大腿中间。拉斯特脸上的恼怒消失了。马蒂把左手放在拉斯特肩上，用空着的手握住自己，靠上拉斯特的后穴。

这次他没再逗弄他。他轻轻扭动胯部，进入了拉斯特。开始只推进了顶端的部分。穴口被大大扩张，包裹住他的性器，马蒂的眼睛从他们结合的地方跳到瘫倒在下面的拉斯特，对方扭过身体把脸转过来，马蒂能看到他惊讶地张着嘴，脸上满是愉悦。他继续挺动，操着拉斯特，每次只推进短短的一吋，品味着每次插入时肌肉被扩张的感觉。他俯下身去亲吻拉斯特的下巴。

“还要？”他轻声问。拉斯特吐出一口气，眼睛在眼皮下转动。

“所有的。”拉斯特恳求，往后挺臀，想让马蒂进入得更深。

“我不想弄疼你，亲爱的。”

“我——”拉斯特睁开眼睛，把脸埋进床垫，声音被闷住了，但马蒂还是听到了他的坦白。“我喜欢疼。”

“老天……”马蒂停止了动作，额头贴着拉斯特的后脑，“拉斯特……”

“如果受不了我会告诉你，”他摸索着，抓住马蒂放在床上的手，把指头和马蒂缠在一起。“我相信你。”

“好——的，好的……”马蒂又涂了更多润滑剂——太多了，但他不想伤到拉斯特，即便他喜欢。如果事先没有好好谈过——在开始插入前——他是不会那么干的。

拉斯特的手指收紧了。没有握住马蒂的那只手攥紧了床单。他的呼吸乱了，肌肉绷紧了。

“呼吸，宝贝。”马蒂喃喃地说。马蒂再次推进去的时候，拉斯特渐渐放松了。

之后，马蒂的胯贴上了拉斯特的臀。

“ _操，_ ”他们同时呻吟出来。马蒂的心快被爱意撑爆了，但现在还不是时候。

他抓住拉斯特空着的手，把他们的手指交缠在一起。有那么一瞬间，想到他们的碰撞一直没找到正确的方式，他觉得如此不真实。这是他们错过的一切：这种接纳，这种连接……这种爱。然后他意识到拉斯特在喘息着喃喃低语。

“从没想到我会——哦，马蒂，如果你知道——多少次——就这样，就这样，就这样——”拉斯特在他下面拱起身体，马蒂迎上他，与其说是抽插不如说是在他体内碾转。“哦……就这样。”

“没事了，”马蒂轻声回答，退出来，又小心地推进去。拉斯特的呼吸变成了嗝声，噎在喉咙里。马蒂的话是说给自己，也是说给拉斯特。“没事了。”

“我能拥有这些吗？”拉斯特问，他的语气显然不是在问马蒂。

“你能—— _我们_ 都能……”他缓慢地操着拉斯特，按住他的手。马蒂完全掌握着他，而拉斯特接受他的一切，想要他的一切。

“马蒂……我——不值得——这不会——”

“你值得，”马蒂急切地说，嘴贴着拉斯特的太阳穴，他戳刺得更用力了。拉斯特呻吟着，手指攥紧了马蒂的手。“你值得。”

每一次抽插他都重复着这句话，像个咒语，拉斯特呻吟，呜咽着，热切又渴望——直到几乎被呛住。马蒂过去从没见过他这样。他所熟悉的那些拉斯特的自制已经消失了。他的墙已经倒下，马蒂第一次看到了真实的他。

他看见了拉斯特——他所有的黑暗和美丽，还有用来掩盖自己的面具——而且感到自己被这揭开的真相击中了。这一击让他掉进了爱河，陷得更深，再也无法回头。

他轻吻着拉斯特的下巴，脖子，肩膀，后背……

他能看到未来在面前展开：他们会有争吵和摩擦，但在马蒂的余生中，那些点点滴滴会让他的爱越来越坚定。

 

\---

 

马蒂在半夜里醒来，在黑暗中睁着眼，想弄明白是什么把自己弄醒了。拉斯特压在他身上，头枕着他的胸口，腿勾着马蒂的腿。马蒂躺着，呼吸着拉斯特的味道，想重新入睡。

直到他的膀胱迫使他从床上起来，马蒂才意识到心里的不安：他有了害怕失去的东西。

他站在浴室门口，看着床上拉斯特昏暗的身影。他在睡梦中向马蒂留下的地方伸出手，伸开四肢趴在床上。就在这个时候，马蒂忽然明白了拉斯特为什么年复一年地画着同一张面孔。改变的不是被画的对象，而是观察者。马蒂希望有能力抓住自己看待拉斯特的方式；不是拉斯特的样子，而是马蒂如何看待他。

失去了玛姬让他痛苦，失去一个长期伴侣应该那样。有时候他仍然对她念念不忘。但他想念的那个玛姬已经不存在了，或者从没存在过。拉斯特是不同的。拉斯特不仅是他的搭档；他就像他的手足。所有那些无法解释的特殊经历当中，拉斯特一直和他在一起。

马蒂觉得他和拉斯特之间有些少见而珍贵的东西，一些大多数人都认识不到的东西——它有许多层次，太过复杂，让人无法察觉，即便是身在其中的他们两人也很难理解。现在如果失去了拉斯特，会像斩断了他的手脚。他们打架之后的几个月，和分开之后的几周，他已经感到了这种痛苦。如果现在马蒂失去拉斯特，这种失落会永远萦绕不去。

脑子里不停地转着这些念头，马蒂再也睡不着了，于是他溜进起居室，把电脑拿来。这台笔记本是警局配的，又大又重，但用来写邮件和浏览网页很好用。他又回到床上，靠在拉斯特身边。拉斯特的手悄悄伸过来搂住他的腰，把脸贴在他身上，马蒂笑了。

拉斯特喜欢拥抱。谁想得到啊。

马蒂打开电脑，快速下拉页面，怕吵醒拉斯特。他看了一会儿塔特尔事件的新报道，一点也没提到他们正在调查的事情，只是更多的陈词滥调—— _一个教区居民敬爱的好人，州长的声明_ 。看了一阵，马蒂终于厌恶地放弃了。

接着他想起了拉斯特书里的那句话，拿起床头柜上的手机。他一只手拿着电话，用另一只手单手打字，把整句话输入搜索引擎。他的手指在 _回车键_ 上犹豫着。他真想知道这句话的意思吗？

他按了回车。

译文跳了出来，他点开页面。和他想像的完全不同；这句话的含义丰富得多。他用指尖触摸着那些牵动他心灵的文字： _燃烧，沉默，惩罚_ 。

 _拉斯特_ ，爱拥抱的家伙，还是个情种。

他合上电脑，小心地把电子设备放在床头柜上，然后躺回床上，把拉斯特拉到怀里。拉斯特还半睡半醒，过去的几周显然让他精疲力尽了，马蒂温柔地把嘴唇贴上他的唇。

“马蒂，”拉斯特叹了口气，还闭着眼。

“抱歉吵醒你，亲爱的。睡吧。”拉斯特哼了一声，把脸靠着马蒂的脖子。

马蒂并不着急。他会等待拉斯特说出那句话。即便他永远不会说出来，马蒂也知道它的真实性，他会保证拉斯特再也不会沉默地忍受一切。马蒂所拥有的一切，都会乐于和拉斯特分享。

他把嘴唇贴上拉斯特的额头，吻着他的发际线。他提醒自己，一定要去看诗人的其他作品。他有种感觉，那能让他窥见拉斯特的心。

更棒的是，他将有一生的时间去解读那个人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 标题来自Safety Suit的What If by。  
> 拉斯特划出来的那句话来自弗雷德里科▪加西亚▪洛尔迦（Federico Garcia Lorca）的戏剧《血色婚礼》。"Arder con deseo y mantenerlo en secreto es el mayor castigo que podemos traer a nosotros mismos" 意为“为情欲而燃烧却保持沉默，是我们对自己最严厉的惩罚”，我在文里引用这句话，表示拉斯特能接受和感觉，他值得这种惩罚。  
> 我认为拉斯特会喜欢洛尔迦的作品，但更重要的是诗人的生平。他是一位杰出的诗人，剧作家和倡议者。在1900年代的西班牙，他是一位公开的同性恋者。因直言不讳的左派观点被佛朗哥将军的军队杀害，年仅38岁。他的遗体从未被找到。


	15. Chapter 15: 尾声 - 当我醒来，你就在身边 Epilogue - When I Wake, You're There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马蒂再也不会扳着指头过日子了。

一天又一天变成了一周又一周，一周又一周变成了一月又一月。那盒录像带拉斯特和马蒂只认真看过一次——一次已经太多——他们马上雇了一个律师。之后事情的进展就快多了。

拉斯特还没有正式和马蒂同居，他只不过是不再回自己的住处了。他们谁都没有把这个放在心上，因为这不算什么大事。还有更重要的事情要操心。没错，有时候他们会吵得不可开交，但总能找到办法和解。他们的肢体交流总是比语言更有效，但不管怎样，之后——一起躺在床上——他们又能谈话了。

他们把证据复制了多份，送交联邦调查局和各个执法机关，还把编辑过的版本和附加信息发给了几家新闻媒体。所有的手续都是通过律师事务所办的。拉斯特坚持他们的身份必须尽可能保密，越久越好。

 _你有孩子，马蒂_ 。

有时候马蒂觉得拉斯特比他还担心他的家人。有好几个月的时间他都疑神疑鬼。他不让马蒂单独出去办事，而且一定要马蒂带上武器。马蒂觉得他太小题大做，直到事实证明了过度小心的正确性，让拉斯特很是光火。

在商场的车库，有几个蒙面人跳出来企图袭击马蒂。他被刺了一刀，但开枪打中了一个人。另外两个逃之夭夭。马蒂打了报警电话，把那个哼哼着的袭击者按在地上，直到警车和救护车到达现场。刀伤在前臂，只是划伤，但需要缝针。

直到坐上救护车，马蒂才不情愿地给拉斯特打电话。

“有这么件事……”

 

来医院的拉斯特又紧张又生气，他告诉马蒂那个人是柴尔德家的一个成员。

“真不敢相信你他妈这么蠢，”他冲着马蒂喊，“你为什么一个人去？有什么要去商场买？”

马蒂耸了耸肩，直到那天晚上出院回家，他才承认去那里是为他们的周年纪念选礼物。他们不经意地回到彼此的生活里已经有六个月了。

“我知道我很傻，但——”他不知道该怎么解释，这对他有特殊的意义，就像里程碑一样不可动摇。拉斯特低头看着这只马蒂为他特别定制的腕表，脸上有种奇怪的表情。“对不起，我不应该——”

“闭嘴，马蒂，”拉斯特说，把马蒂按在卧室的墙上，没头没脑地吻他。他把马蒂扔到床上，狠狠地把他操进床垫里，马蒂很少见他如此热烈。

“你这个大白痴，”他捧住马蒂的脸喃喃地说，还深埋在他里面，“不许再扔下我，听见没有，马蒂？”

“我不会的，”马蒂保证，把拉斯特拉过来吻。没有你，我哪儿也不会去，他想，回忆起那只表内面的铭文： _为情欲而燃烧_ …… （arder en deseo……）

幸运的是，那个人活了下来，承认自己认为马蒂只是和眼下的案件有关，并不知道是拉斯特和马蒂打破了整个犯罪网络。这件事上了新闻，他们的行动撕裂了整个路易斯安那，永远把马蒂的名字和媒体热点连在了一起。 

 

他们在拉法埃特的生活就此结束，马蒂的警察生涯也到了头。

当他把辞职报告交到抿着嘴的索尔特手里的时候，对方勉强接下了那个信封，抱怨着：“我早该猜到是你们这俩混球干的。”

那之后不久，马蒂就开始接到要求采访的电话，他觉得不是巧合。他只能可笑地重复“我的咨询师建议我不要接受采访”。

“你说‘无可奉告’就行了。”接了几十个电话之后，拉斯特打趣他。

“没错，但我想显得高明点。”

“祝你好运，”拉斯特在他脸上吻了一下。

“哦对了，你干吗不来接？”马蒂气鼓鼓地问。拉斯特只是翻了个白眼，好像在说这还用问。没人比他更会玩消失了。

 

起初他们搬到了新奥尔良，马蒂喜欢那里，因为离奥德丽很近。他们到那儿的时候是暑假，正好赶上帮奥德丽把画往拖车里搬。她要去北边的堪萨斯城参加一个艺术展，他们一起开车去，连梅茜也跟着来了。

这种合家欢气氛简直让马蒂欣喜若狂。他笑得嘴都合不拢，女孩们在后座拌嘴，拉斯特皱着眉头盯着腿上的一张折叠地图。他不在乎他们是不是迷了路，也不在乎自己是不是要开一天的车。他伸手握住拉斯特的手，吻着他的指节。他们背后的争吵声变成了小声嘀咕。拉斯特向他抬起眉毛，目光投向后座。马蒂耸耸肩。他才不会在乎这些呢。

这趟旅途中女孩们开始叫拉斯特“叔叔”。第一次听到这个，拉斯特吃惊得说不出话来，让马蒂一阵好笑。但拉斯特还以颜色，当着女孩们的面给了他一个吻，然后得意洋洋地笑着走开。奥德丽嘘了他一阵，梅茜咯咯直笑。马蒂红了脸，只能没好气地叫他们回去干活。

“别以为你们长大了，我还能禁你们的足呢，疯丫头，”他粗声粗气地说，一边摆弄着那个方形帐篷，想把它支起来。

“放松，爸，”奥德丽走到他身边，用一只手搂了他一下，“你超可爱的。”

“别火上浇油了，”梅茜在他们背后笑得更响了。

“我真的为你高兴。拉斯特嘛，”奥德丽瞥了他一眼，狡猾地歪嘴一笑。“他可 _辣_ 了。”

“去你的，不许出去玩！”马蒂喊，怒气冲冲地走开了，脸红得像火烧。女孩们的笑声在他背后响个不停。

 

艺术展只开了一个周末，但他们四人打算在这里再待一个星期。在梅茜的要求下，他们花了一天时间去了一趟劳伦斯——某部电视剧的拍摄地——花了好几个小时逛了工艺品店和大学校园。马蒂不得不承认，这个小镇让他想起拉法埃特，但更青翠，遍布丘陵。

“我喜欢这儿。”梅茜说，抬头望着钟楼。

“我听说这里的医学预科很不错，”拉斯特说。梅茜点点头，眼睛睁大了。马蒂能看见梦想反映在她的眼中。

“你可以去申请啊。”拉斯特走到马蒂身边，用一只手揽住他的肩膀。

“我同意你女儿的话，马蒂，”他压低了声音说，“这地方很中我的意。”

马蒂怀疑地转脸看着他。“我们刚搬家。”

“没错。那又怎样？”

“我老忘记你就是性子野。”马蒂咕哝着，但他并不讨厌这个主意。远离路易斯安那让他心里的一部分得以放松，他自己都没意识到自己一直都很紧张。不止是拉法埃特，整个州都被污染了。马蒂用胳膊环住拉斯特的腰。“我会考虑的。”

但他已经知道他会同意的。拉斯特想要的任何东西，马蒂都会给他，而且他们都需要一个全新的开始。

 

被记者们骚扰了几个月后，马蒂让律师定了一份出书合同。他一直想写作；过去他一直认为他会写一本虚构的犯罪小说，而不是真实的罪案，但生活的奇遇却对他开了个玩笑。

以此为契机，他们在大城市郊区买了一幢老农舍。它离城里够近，不会无聊，离梅茜不远，来往方便。但也够远，不用应付拥挤的交通和人群，也不会让梅茜觉得被她父亲盯着不放。在梅茜上大学前一年，他们搬了家。她申请到了体育和学术全额奖学金。马蒂骄傲得不得了。

马蒂写书的时候，拉斯特着手翻新他们的新居。像做其他事情一样，他们在彼此的工作上互相帮忙。一年之后，这本书在塔特尔自杀周年当日出版了，反响很好。 ** _《黑星》_** 在畅销书榜上待了近六个月。马蒂一直觉得把它写成小说会更好。

这个成就已经让他能计划第二本书，内容是他在路易斯安那州警局①的经历。这次他开始写一部小说。新居工程快完工的时候，开个私家侦探社的计划提上了议事日程。但现在他们都在愉快地忙碌着。

 

他们全新的搭档关系走到了第二年，在一个平常的日子 ——拉斯特在装墙板，马蒂帮他扶着梯子——拉斯特终于让马蒂大吃一惊。

“你那本续集写得怎么样了？”他问，嘴里还叼着螺丝钉。

“哦，就跟拔牙一样。”他耸了下肩，拉斯特看不见。“我觉得出版商根本不知道警察的工作多无聊。我花了好大功夫给它添油加醋呢。”

“你可以跟我说说，就像以前那样。说不定能帮你找到讲故事的感觉。”

“行，”马蒂说，做了个鬼脸。“今晚？”

拉斯特有一阵没说话，专心致志地用螺丝钉把胶合板固定住。

“你知道，我在想……等这地方弄好了，办个婚礼会很不错。”马蒂立刻抬起头，看着头顶上的拉斯特。他正低头看着他，脸上没有表情。

“你认真的，科尔？”

“你见过我开玩笑吗，哈特？”他低声说，走下梯子，身上的工具叮当响。

“一次都没有。”马蒂笑着回答，拉斯特平视着他。

“那么？”

“我可没看见你手上的戒指，”马蒂打趣，拉起他的左手。他说得很随意，但他已经为这等了几个月了，只等着拉斯特做好准备。他从没想到这一天会来得这么快。

“算了，”拉斯特咕哝着，“反正我也不想跟你结婚。”

他走下梯子，想转身走开，但马蒂抓住了他的手腕。他把他拉过来，吻了他。他想着藏在写字台抽屉里的那个戒指。今晚他要把它送给拉斯特。

“不，你想。”马蒂用诱惑的口气说。我爱你。拉斯特耸了耸一边肩膀。

“是的，我想。”马蒂能听见拉斯特的回答，我也爱你。

那个戒指里面刻着： _从来不会闭嘴_ 。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**全文完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注；  
> 标题来自Snow Patrol的Lifeboats by。  
> 终于，我们迎来了大结局，我很难过，要和他们说再见了。
> 
> 本文的题目来自一首很棒的歌，Manchester Orchestra的I Know How To Speak (原声版) 。   
> 歌单: https://open.spotify.com/user/kayebee77/playlist/3Vam81rfUaEEiAz49A167S?si=Z_Dd2dLJQx-e_5dySvHqzQ


End file.
